Enfeitiçado
by Beka Taishou
Summary: Uma históra de mistérios e fantasia! Meu presente de fim de ano para todos os que curtem Sesshoumaru e Rin! Fic dedicada a naia-chan que me apoia 100% nessa empreitada!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Negro como a noite, o cão corria sob a lua cheia. Corria pelo seu prazer e solitário, através das árvores, das sombras escuras do bosque, da magia noturna.

O vento marinho assobiava canções antigas, açoitava os pinheiros, enchia o ar com sua fragrância. Pequenas criaturas de olhos brilhantes se escondiam e olhavam a bala predadora que corria uivando através do nevoeiro que envolvia o solo.

Sabia que eles estavam ali, podia cheirar, ouvir a batida temerosa de seus corações. Mas essa noite não estava atrás de caça, somente da própria noite. Não corria acompanhado, sua única parceira era a solidão.

Uma inquietude o consumia. Na procura de paz e sossego, o cão demônio conquistava o bosque, subia as colinas, rodeava os descampados, mas nada o aliviava nem o satisfazia.

Quando o caminho começou a inclinar-se e as árvores se espaçarem, reduziu a velocidade e cheirou o ar.

Tinha algo... algo que o seduzia e impulsionava a subir até as colinas do Pacífico.

Subiu as rochas com decisão e aguçou a vista procurando, explorando. Ali, naquele ponto onde as ondas se quebravam e a lua brilhava branca e cheia, ergueu a cabeça e uivou. Ao mar, ao céu, à noite.

À magia.

O som ressoou, expandiu-se, encheu a noite com sua pergunta, com um poder tão natural como respirar. E os sussurros que lhe responderam disseram que se aproximava uma mudança. Era o destino. De novo, o cão de olhos dourados ergueu a cabeça e ouviu novamente. Queria saber mais, era importante. Em algum lugar do horizonte um relâmpago rompeu a noite com um reflexo branco e cegador. Depois, só um segundo mais tarde, pôde-se ouvir a resposta.

O amor se aproxima.

A magia flutuou no ar, dançou sobre o mar a gargalhadas. O céu se encheu de estrelas. E o demônio observou, escutou. Inclusive quando regressou para as espessas sombras do bosque, a resposta o perseguiu.

O amor se aproxima.

A inquietude que o consumia lhe acelerou o coração, lançou-se disparado por entre as árvores, rasgando o nevoeiro a cada passo. O sangue fervia, virou à esquerda, para o suave brilho das luzes. A janela de um refúgio lhe dava as boas vindas. Os sussurros da noite emudeceram. Enquanto subia as escadas, uma nuvem branca o envolveu, resplandeceu uma luz azulada. E o cão se converteu em homem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Esta hitória nã omer pertence e sim a Nora Roberts!

**Propaganda: No meu profile estão as capas de "vizinho perfeito" e de " a redenção de um yokai". Quem quizer dar uma conferida vai lá! Se puderem deixar comentários Naia-chan e Bek-chan agradecem! A capa de enfeitiçado também será publicada lá em breve, aguardem... **

* * *

Quando Rin Murray divisou a choupana, sentiu uma mistura de alívio e temor. Aliviada por ter terminado a longa viagem que a tinha conduzido desde Fukushima até aquele refúgio da costa do Tottori. Isso também lhe deu medo. Estava ali. Tinha feito.

O que faria agora?

O mais prático a fazer seria sair do carro, abrir a porta e dar uma olhada no lugar que seria seu lar durante os próximos três meses. Desfazer as malas, preparar um chá e tomar um banho.

Sim, isso era o melhor a se fazer, disse a si mesma, sentada no assento dianteiro de seu novo Range Rover,apertando o volante com força.

Estava só. Absolutamente só.

Era o que queria, o que precisava. O que tinha procurado fazia meses. Por isso, quando lhe tinham oferecido a choupana, agarrara-a como um náufrago a uma tábua. Agora que estava ali, não se atrevia nem a sair do carro.

-Não seja tola, Rin – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos. -Não seja covarde.

Permaneceu sentada reunindo coragem por algum tempo. Era uma mulher baixa, esbelta, de cabelo liso e castanho. O levava preso em um rabo de cavalo por uma presilha. De nariz longo e afilado, tinha uma boca ligeiramente larga para o rosto triangular. Seus olhos, cansados, depois de horas conduzindo, eram de um castanho escuro e profundo...

Olhos de elfo costumava dizer seu pai. Pensando nisso, sentiu brotar algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

Tinha-o decepcionado. E também a sua mãe. A culpa lhe pesava no peito como uma pedra de granito. Não tinha sido capaz de explicar com clareza por que não tinha querido seguir o caminho que, com tanto cuidado, seus pais tinham traçado. Mas cada passo que tinha dado por aquele caminho a tinha feito se sentir infeliz, segura de estar se afastando do lugar em que necessitava estar.

Afastando-a do que precisava ser.

Assim, tinha acabado fugindo. Ainda que não exatamente. Era demasiado organizada para jogar tudo para o alto e correr como uma ladra no meio da noite. Tinha traçado um plano e tinha seguido os passos concretos...que a tinham afastado da casa, da carreira e de sua família. De um amor que a estava asfixiando como se tivesse mãos para lhe tampar o nariz e a boca. Ali, nessa choupana, seria capaz de respirar, de pensar e decidir. E talvez, apenas talvez, conseguiria compreender o que lhe impedia ser o que todos esperavam dela.

Se no final descobrisse que estava equivocada e todos os demais tinham razão, estava disposta a assumi-lo. Mas antes, queria três meses para ela. Abriu os olhos, olhou e relaxou. Era uma paisagem bela. As árvores se elevavam majestosas para o céu, o sol brilhava entre a folhagem e mesmo choupana resplandecia sob o sol. O alpendre parecia ideal para se sentar durante as manhãs preguiçosas ou os plácidos entardeceres.

Além disso, já estava notando os primeiros sinais da primavera.

Ainda que fizesse frio. Kagome tinha recomendado que comprasse uma manta e a tinha avisado de que a primavera demoraria ainda para chegar nesse pequeno pedaço do mundo.

Acenderia a lareira, disse Rin. Um dos lugares favoritos da casa de seus pais era a lareira do salão, sempre crepitante e acolhedora quando o frio caía rigoroso sobre a cidade.

Sim, acenderia o fogo quando se instalasse, prometeu-se Rin. Para dar às boas vindas à sua nova casa. Mais calma, abriu a porta e desceu do automóvel. Quebrou um graveto com as botas e o som a assustou um pouco. Depois se pôs a rir. Moveu as chaves para fazer ruído enquanto se dirigia à choupana. Subiu os dois degraus do alpendre, introduziu a chave na fechadura, respirou profundo, abriu... e se apaixonou.

- Que maravilha! - exclamou sorridente - Kagome, amo você.

As paredes estavam decoradas com alguns dos quadros pelos quais sua amiga era famosa, a lareira estava limpa e tinha uma pilha de lenhas esperando para arder, o chão estava coberto por tapetes coloridos, os móveis compartilhavam sua beleza e singeleza e havia várias almofadas cor esmeralda, turquesa e rubi. Para completar o conto de fadas, havia estátuas de dragões, magos, cumbucas cheias de pequenas pedras, cristais e flores secas. Rin subiu as escadas, cheia de entusiasmo, e continuou sorrindo ao descobrir os dois espaçosos cômodos no andar superior.

Um deles, muito iluminado, era a sala que sua amiga usava quando ia ao refúgio, como provavam o cavalete, os lenços, pincéis e paletas de pintura que estavam à vista. Tinha candelabros de prata, cristais em vários formatos de estrelas e uma bola também de cristal. O dormitório a encantou. Tinha uma cama enorme, uma lareira pequena para aquecer, uma penteadeira e um armário de madeira. Respirava-se paz. Sim, ali sim podia respirar, pensou Rin contente. Por alguma estranha razão, teve a sensação de que poderia criar raízes naquele bosque. Desejosa por se instalar, desceu as escadas, saiu da choupana e foi para o carro. Tinha agarrado a primeira mala do porta-malas quando a pele da nuca se arrepiou.

De repente, o coração lhe golpeou o peito com força e as palmas se umedeceram de suor. Girou o corpo a toda velocidade e ficou boquiaberta.

O cão era branco, com olhos brilhantes como moedas de ouro. E estava entre as árvores, quieto como uma estátua, observando-a. Rin não podia fazer nada, a não ser olhar ao animal. Por que não gritava? - perguntou-se - Por que não se punha a correr?

Sobretudo, por que estava mais surpresa que assustada? Tinha sonhado com ele? Estava recordando um sonho no qual um cão se aproximava dela no meio do nevoeiro? Mas isso era ridículo. Ela nunca tinha visto um ser daquele em lugar nenhum, pois este tinha um meia lua na testa. E, mesmo assim, tinha certeza que não tinha visto nenhum que a olhasse dessa maneira.

- Oi - o saudou com naturalidade.

Depois riu, pestanejou e, ao abrir os olhos, o animal tinha desaparecido.

Por um momento, teve a sensação de estar saindo de um transe. Quando por fim sua cabeça voltou para o lugar, olhou para as árvores a procura de algum movimento, de alguma sombra ou algum rastro.

Mas, não tinha nada mais que o silêncio.

- Já estou imaginando coisas – reprovou-se enquanto carregava a caixa. Se ali tinha algo, não era mais do que um cachorro. Os cães não eram tão grandes , não eram? Não se aproximavam das pessoas daquele jeito, para ficarem quietos olhando e depois desaparecendo. Mas estava segura que tinha sido um cão. No entanto, Kagome não tinha falado nada sobre um animal como aquele.

Como não tinha dito que possuía algum vizinho por perto. Era estranho, por outro lado, que não tivesse perguntado à ela se não os tinha.

Em fim, era evidente que tinha um vizinho nos arredores e que possuía um cachorro grande e branco, na verdade parecia mais prateado. Supôs que poderiam se manter afastados um do outro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O cão demônio olhava pelas sombras das árvores. Quem era essa mulher? Por quê era uma mulher? Movia-se com pressa, um pouco nervosa, lançando algum olhar para trás enquanto levava seus pertences do carro à choupana.

Tinha sentido seu odor a mais de quinhentos metros de distância. Tinha sentindo seus temores, sua ansiedade e seus desejos. E tinha seguido seu cheiro. Apertou os dentes irritado e desafiante. Negava-se a ir até ela. Não podia deixar que essa mulher o mudasse ou mudasse o que queria. Deu meia volta em silêncio e desapareceu entre as árvores.

Rin acendeu um fogo e foi organizando a bagagem enquanto as chamas flamejavam na lareira. Não tinha muitas coisas na realidade. Uma parte do que trouxera era roupas. A maioria das caixas estavam lotadas de livros. Livros dos quais não podia se separar, livros que tinha prometido ler. Livros de estudo e livros de lazer. Tinha desenvolvido um grande gosto pela leitura, por explorar novos mundos por meio das palavras escritas. E era esse amor tão grande o que a fazia questionar com freqüência seu trabalho de professora.

Seus pais sempre a tinham animado a ser professora. Ela sempre tinha tido facilidade para aprender. Tinha tirado boas notas na escola, tinha se graduado na universidade e depois tinha realizado um mestrado em Didática e Pedagogia. Aos vinte e um anos, já estava há seis ensinando. E o fazia bem, pensou enquanto bebia um pouco de chá em uma xícara. Localizava os pontos fortes e fracos de seus alunos, sabia captar seu interesse e fazê-los participar, desafiá-los.

Mas mal avançava com o doutorado. Acordava cada manhã vagamente insatisfeita e regressava a casa descontente todas às tardes. Porque não amava o ensino. Quando tinha tentado explicar as pessoas que a amavam, essas tinham ficado perplexas. Seus alunos a apreciavam e respeitavam, os colegas do colégio também a valorizavam. Por que não se doutorava, casava-se com Kohaku e levava uma vida ordenada como devia?

Era isso mesmo se perguntava Rin. E a única resposta que tinha estava em seu coração.

Decidiu sair a dar um passeio para relaxar e fazer uma idéia de onde estava. Queria ver os rochedos que Kagome tanto tinha falado. Prendeu a porta com tranca, respirou fundo e aspirou à fragrância dos pinheiros e do mar. Recordou o desenho que sua amiga tinha feito da choupana, do bosque, das encostas de onde se podia ver o mar. Pôs de lado suas dúvidas e seus nervos e começou a andar.

Nunca tinha vivido fora da cidade. Crescer em Fukushima não a tinha preparado para a amplidão do bosque de Tottori, para seus cheiros e seus sons. Ainda assim, pouco a pouco conseguiu relaxar. Os pinheiros se erguiam acima dela, a erva crescia tépida e o solo se povoava de coníferas.

Por todas as partes podia observar samambaias, algumas pequenas e delgadas como espadas, outras transparentes... como fadas que dançam pela noite, pensou Rin. A água de um ribeiro corria mansamente até cair por uma pequena cascata, fria e limpa. Seguiu o curso da água e relaxou com seu som. Havia uma curva mais acima e, quando a cruzasse, encontraria o toco de uma velha árvore que parecia a cara de um ancião.

Era um bom lugar para sentar e ver o bosque placidamente. Então, ao ver a crosta da árvore que, efetivamente, parecia a cara de um ancião, deteve-se. Como tinha sabido da existência desse tronco? Não fazia parte do desenho que Kagome tinha feito; assim...como o tinha adivinhado?

- Porque ela deve ter mencionado. Deve ter me dito em algum momento - concluiu Rin - É o tipo de coisa que Kagome gostaria de contar e eu devo ter esquecido. Mas Rin não se sentou. Tinha a sensação de que o bosque estava vivo, cheio de alegria, quase encantado. Estava no bosque encantado com o qual todas as meninas sonhavam, onde as fadas dançavam e o príncipe espera para resgatar à dama. Para libertá-lo do feitiço de um bruxo malvado. Não tinha que temer nada. Estava sozinha no bosque e ninguém a repreenderia se ela ficasse fantasiando sobre contos de fadas. Seus sonhos lhe pertenciam. Sim, se tivesse que contar um conto a uma menina, seria sobre um bosque encantado. Caminhava entre as árvores a procura de seu verdadeiro amor. Estava enfeitiçado, pensou Rin, convertido num cão branco. Até que a donzela aparecia e o salvava graças a sua coragem, sua astúcia e seu amor. Rin suspirou e lamentou não ter mais talento para inventar os detalhes de um bom livro. Dedicava-se a ler e admirava a quem tivesse talento escrevendo.

Ouviu o sussurro do mar e virou para a esquerda em uma bifurcação. O que a princípio tinha sido um sussurro foi convertendo-se num rugido. Rin apertou o passo e estava quase correndo quando saiu do bosque e chegou aos rochedos.

Enquanto ela escalava às rochas, o vento soprava. Soltou uma sonora gargalhada, entusiasmada ao atingir a rocha mais alta. Sem dúvida, era uma vista fabulosa. Quilômetros de oceano azul que acabavam se arrebentando contra as rochas, o sol da tarde reluzia e se espalhava sobre aquele tapete ondulante.

Tinha alguns de veleiros ao longe, cavalgando as ondas, e uma pequena ilha brotava da água. A seus pés se acumulavam os mexilhões, negros e brilhantes. Rin apoiou a queixo sobre as mãos e observou o mar até que os veleiros desapareceram e no mar restou apenas o vazio.

- A primeira vez em muito tempo que não faço nada durante toda à tarde - murmurou olhando ao céu - Que delícia.

Suspirou contente, se levantou, esticou os braços, deu meia volta...e esteve a ponto de cair das rochas. O teria feito se ele não tivesse se movido tão rapidamente; tanto, que Rin não tinha percebido o movimento. Mas suas mãos a estavam segurando com firmeza para que recuperasse o equilíbrio.

- Fique quieta - disse ele.

Podia ser o príncipe sonhado por qualquer mulher. Ou o anjo escuro de suas fantasias mais secretas. Seu cabelo era prata como uma noite com lua e caía solto ao redor do rosto, iluminado pelo o sol. Um rosto de nuances contundentes, com uma boca firme que não sorria, transbordante de beleza masculina. Era alto, mas foi seus olhos que a hipnotizaram. Porque tinha os mesmos olhos do cão que acreditava ter visto, de uma cor âmbar, intenso, sob sobrancelhas pratas como o cabelo. Olhava-a fixamente, sem soltá-la ainda, e Rin percebeu impaciência e curiosidade naquele rosto tão atraente.

-Eu... me assustei. Não ouvi você - balbuciou Rin.

O homem compreendia a surpresa da intrusa. Podia ter feito se notar de modo gradual. Mas ao vê-la sorrindo sobre a rocha, olhando com o olhar perdido o mar, o tinha deixado aturdido.

-Não me ouviu porque estava sonhando acordada - respondeu ele por fim- Conversava com você mesma - adicionou.

-Sim... tenho esse mau costume... de falar sozinha.

- Por que está tão nervosa?

-Não estou... não o estava – sussurrou Rin. Deus! Ia começar a tremer sem parar se aquele desconhecido não a soltasse logo. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava tão próxima de um homem que não fosse Kohaku. E ainda mais, que seu corpo não reagia desse modo tão violento e perturbador. Tinha até estado a ponto de cair na água!

- Não estava - o homem deslizou as mãos até captar-lhe a pulsação em seu pulso - Mas agora está.

- Já disse a você que me assustou - respondeu ela - É uma boa queda - argumentou.

- Verdade - o homem a retirou da encosta alguns passos - Melhor?

- Sim... Bem, me chamo Rin Murray, vou ocupar a choupana de Kagome Higurashi por uma temporada – ela se apresentou. Teria oferecido a mão para estreitar a dele, mas era impossível, dado que ele continuava algemando-a pelos pulsos.

- Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho - se apresentou.

- Mas não é da aqui.

- Ah, não?

-Quero dizer, seu acento. É da parte oeste do Japão. - Quando Sesshoumaru sorriu e os olhos se iluminaram, Rin conteve a vontade de suspirar como uma adolescente frente a seu ídolo de rock.

- Sou das terras do oeste, mas vivo aqui faz quase um ano. Minha choupana está a menos de meio quilômetro da de Kagome.

- Então a conhece?

- Mais ou menos - contestou Sessshoumaru. Tinha deixado de sorrir e olhava-a nos olhos- Ela não me avisou que teria companhia.

- Deve ter esquecido. Também não comentou comigo que tinha um vizinho por perto - respondeu Rin. Por fim a tinha soltado, mas ainda sentia o calor de seus dedos - Que faz por aqui?

-O que quero em cada momento. Suponho que você veio com a mesma intenção. Vai lhe cair bem, para variar.

- Como disse?

- Você não faz o que tem vontade com freqüência, não é mesmo, Rin Murray?

Rin sentiu um arrepio e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. O sol estava desaparecendo no horizonte e a sensação de frio era justificada.

-Acredito que será melhor que eu tenha cuidado com o que eu digo a um vizinho discreto e desconhecido.

- Estamos a meio quilômetro um do outro, fique tranqüila. Eu gosto de ficar sozinho – respondeu ele - Não vou incomodá-la.

-Não pretendia ser rude – Rin esboçou um sorriso e lamentou ter sido tão descortês - Sempre vivi na cidade e...

- Mas não gosta - murmurou Sesshoumaru.

- O que?

- Da cidade. Não gosta de lá, ou não estaria aqui, não é verdade? - explicou Sesshoumaru.

Mas o que lhe importava se ela gostava ou não da cidade? Perguntou-se desconcertado. Essa mulher não seria nada em sua vida a não ser que assim o decidisse.

- Eu... só queria dar um tempo.

- Isso é o que mais têm neste bosque. Sabe voltar?

- O que? À choupana? Sim, pego o caminho da direita e depois sigo reto.

-Não se entretenha muito – Sesshoumaru deu meia volta e começou a descer das rochas- A noite cai muito rápido nesse período do ano e é fácil se perder na escuridão - adicionou, girando a cabeça para encará-la.

-Não, não demorarei em voltar... Sesshoumaru?

Ele se deteve e lhe lançou o olhar tão transparente que para Rin não foi difícil perceber a sombra de impaciência que neles continham.

-Sim?

-Me perguntava... onde está seu cachorro?

Esboçou um sorriso fugaz e radiante que o fez sorrir para ela também.

-Não tenho cachorro - contestou Sesshoumaru.

-Mas eu acredito que... há mais choupanas por aqui?

-Há algumas à uns quatro quilômetros daqui. Aqui só estamos nós... e o que vive no bosque -disse ele - Não tenha medo, não há nada que temer. Desfrute de seu passeio e do resto do dia - adicionou para tranqüilizá-la, ao perceber certa inquietude na expressão de Rin.

Antes que lhe ocorresse outra pergunta com que iria retê-lo, Sesshoumaru tinha saltado por uma rocha e tinha se perdido entre as árvores. Foi então que se lembrou da advertência. Estava escurecendo, fazia frio e o vento soprava. Deixou de lado seu orgulho, desceu as rochas e o chamou.

- Sesshoumaru? Importa-se de esperar? Irei com você um momento.

Mas só obteve a resposta do eco. Rin avançou às pressas, com a garganta seca, convicta de que o tinha visto entre algumas árvores. Mas não conseguiu encontrá-lo. - Além de discreto, rápido - murmurou enquanto respirava fundo - Está bem, aqui não há nada que não estivesse quando estava iluminado. Volte por onde veio e deixe de se comportar como uma idiota - disse a si mesma.

Mas à medida que se aprofundava no bosque, mais sombrio este se tornava e maior era o nevoeiro que envolvia o caminho. Teria jurado que ouvia música, como se fossem sinos... ou talvez uma risada.

Harmonizava com o som do riacho e o farfalhar das folhas agitadas pelo vento.

Um rádio, pensou Rin. Ou uma televisão. Os sons se transmitiam de modo estranho em alguns lugares. Sesshoumaru teria posto um pouco de música e, por qualquer razão, ela podia escutá-la. O curioso era que parecia proceder de sua própria choupana. O vento fazia esses truques.

Suspirou aliviada quando por fim, divisou o refúgio... mas ficou estática ao ver um par de olhos cintilantes entre as sombras. Um segundo depois, algumas folhas se moveram à frente e o animal desapareceu. Rin apertou o passo e não o reduziu até atingir a choupana. E não voltou a respirar com normalidade até estar em seu interior e ter fechado a porta com tranca.

Acendeu todas as luzes do térreo e, já mais calma, serviu um copo de vinho de uma das garrafas que tinha levado consigo. Ergueu o copo e, antes de engolir o líquido, brindou:

-Pelos começos estranhos, aos vizinhos misteriosos e aos cachorros invisíveis.

Depois, para sentir-se mais cômoda, esquentou uma sopa de envelope e a tomou de pé, sonhando, olhando pela janela da cozinha, como costumava fazer em seu apartamento da cidade.

Mas os sonhos de agora eram melhores, mais claros. Sonhos com árvores gigantes, água e ondas de cristas brancas, crepúsculos. Sonhos sobre um homem bonito de olhos dourados que a salvava de cair no mar e a olhava sorridente. Suspirou. Preferia ter reagido de outro modo, ter encontrado um modo de flertar com ele, de lhe falar com naturalidade, para que a tivesse olhado com interesse, em vez de com impaciência.

O que era uma estupidez, pois era certo que Sesshoumaru Taisho não estaria perdendo o tempo pensando nela. Sem dúvida, era inútil abandonar-se nesse tipo de fantasia. Pegou o prato que tinha usado e subiu as escadas. Uma vez lá em cima, deu-se o capricho de encher a banheira com água quente e borbulhas perfumadas, e se deixou afundar em seu interior com um livro e um segundo copo de vinho.

Em seguida deu-se conta que aquele era um luxo que não costumava a se permitir.

-Mas isso vai mudar - disse enquanto recostava as costas e gemia de prazer- Como tantas outras coisas.

Quando a água ficou morna, levantou-se para se secar e estrear um dos dois pijamas de lã que tinha comprado. Depois acendeu a lareira do dormitório, tombou sobre a cama e se acomodou, disposta a prosseguir com a leitura de seu livro. Dez minutos depois estava dormindo, com os óculos de perto escorregando sobre o nariz, as luzes acessas e o vinho esquentando no copo.

Sonhou com um cão branco e ágil que entrava na ponta das patas no dormitório e a observava com curiosidade enquanto dormia. Tinha os olhos dourados e parecia falar-lhe telepaticamente:

-Não estava procurando por você - lhe dizia o animal- Não quero o que vai me oferecer - Volte para seu mundo, Rin Murray. O meu não é para você.

- Só quero tempo – contestava ela em pensamento - Preciso de um pouco de tempo.

O cão se aproximava da cama, de modo que Rin quase podia tocar sua cabeça com a mão.

- Se procurar o que busca aqui, poderemos ficar presos um ao outro. Para sempre. Está disposta a correr o risco?

- Já é hora de me arriscar - respondia Rin enquanto acariciava o pêlo do animal. Então, o cão se convertia num homem e se aproximava dela.

- O que aconteceria se eu lhe beijasse agora, Rin? - perguntava.

Rin gemia e esticava os braços para lhe dar boas vindas.

- Durma - adicionou Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava os óculos e os colocava sobre a mesinha de noite. Depois apagou a luz, meteu as mãos nos bolsos para não cair em tentação de tocá-la e suspirou.

-Maldita seja - se lamentou - Não quero o que me oferece. Não a quero.

E desapareceu.

Depois, muito depois, Rin sonhou com um cão branco como a lua cheia sobre os rochedos.

Erguia a cabeça ao céu e uivava à lua que nadava no mar.

* * *

Bom pessoal, esse é o primeiro capítulo.

Espero que vocês gostem e estou impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas que leram e as que se sentiram a fim de escrever uma review!

Por isso aqui vai meus cumprimentos:

**Naia-chan: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk que bom que vc gostou meu amor! É claro que ela deve ser dedicada a vc. Primeiro por que vc foi a que me fez ta aki hj postando fic (vc sabe o quanto eu sou fanática por fic) e outra: essa fic é muito seu estilo, deu pra perceber? **PS: QUERO A CAPA DELA TAMBÉM!!! Bjs te amo feia!! Amei o almoço de hj!  
**

**Rin Taisho sama: **E ai, matei um pouco da sua curiozidade???? kkkkkkkkkkkkk espero que vc tenha gostado tanto quanto eu to gostando!!!! Sesshy ta bem era feldal misturado com alterative world, não acha? Espero que vc acompanhe e ssa história! bjao

**K-tute: **AAAAhhhh que bom que eu agradei vc!!!! Espero que vc continue acompanhando (pelo menos lendo) hehehe que ja me deixa muito feliz! Não sei se a história daria um bom RPG mais muita água vai rolar, isso eu garanto! bjs

**Kuchiki Rin: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH vc é quase de casa!!! eu simplismtne AMO seus comentários! Saiba que eles são uma verdadeira injeção de ânimo e incentivo para eu continuar!!! Ai se pelo menos o Sesshy fosse real...! E ai, gosotu do cap? Sesshy ainda mais fodão!kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk bjao!

**Individual do mal: **E ai, gostou do primeiro cap, espero que vc continue achando interessante pra ler o resto da história! bjs


	3. Chapter 3

**Propaganda: No meu profile estão as capas de "vizinho perfeito" e de " a redenção de um yokai". Quem quizer dar uma conferida vai lá! Se puderem deixar comentários Naia-chan e Bek-chan agradecem! A capa de enfeitiçado também será publicada lá em breve, aguardem... **

**Capítulo dois**

Durante os dias seguintes, Rin se dedicou a procurar pelo cão. Costumava encontrá-lo pela manhã, ou logo antes do crepúsculo, parado entre as árvores. Observando a choupana, pensou ela. Observando-a. E se deu conta de que sentia certa decepção quando não o via. Tanta que começou a deixar comida lá fora, com a esperança de seduzi-lo e convertê-lo num visitante que freqüentasse o que Rin já começava a considerar seu pequeno e novo mundo. Pensava nele com freqüência. Acordava quase todas as manhãs com retalhos de sonhos na memória. Sonhos nos quais o cão se sentava junto à sua cama enquanto ela dormia, que às vezes esticava a mão para acariciar seu pêlo ou sentir seu potente lombo.

De vez em quando, o cão e seu vizinho se misturavam. Nesses dias, acordava trêmula, com uma sensação de frustração sexual que a aborrecia e envergonhava. Quando recuperava a lucidez, recordava-se que Sesshoumaru Taisho era o único ser humano que tinha visto na última semana. Ademais, tratava-se de um homem espetacular, modelo perfeito para alimentar sonhos eróticos. Passava a maior parte do tempo lendo ou desenhando, ou dando longos passeios. E tentando não pensar que já era hora de realizar o telefonema semanal que tinha prometido aos seus pais. Ainda que desfrutasse da paz, da solidão, a falta de obrigações com as quais ocupar o tempo, também tinha momentos em que se sentia dolorosamente solitária. Mas nem sequer quando a alucinava a necessidade de escutar outra voz, ou de estabelecer um mínimo contato humano, reuniu coragem nem encontrou uma desculpa razoável para procurar Sesshoumaru.

Poderia oferecer-lhe uma xícara de café, pensou enquanto o sol se perdia atrás das árvores. Ou convidá-lo para jantar e bater um papo durante um tempo, pensou enquanto brincava com uma colher.

- Será que ele nunca se sente sozinho? - se perguntou - O que ele faz durante todo o dia e toda à noite?

O vento soprou e um trovão soou ao longe. Aproximava-se uma tormenta, pensou Rin enquanto se dirigia à entrada para abrir a porta e saldar o ar fresco. Ergueu a vista, olhou as nuvens negras que se amontoavam no céu e viu o reflexo de um relâmpago longínquo. Pensou que seria muito agradável dormir com o ruído da chuva caindo sobre o telhado. Ou, melhor ainda, aconchegar-se na cama com um livro e ler até bem tarde da noite enquanto o vento uivava e a chuva açoitava.

Sorriu e, de repente, encontrou-se de frente ao cão. Rin deu um passo para trás e levou uma mão à garganta, onde tinha ido parar seu coração. O cão estava muito perto, nunca tinha se aproximado tanto.

-Oi - o saudou depois de tranqüilizar-se, ainda que sem desgrudar da porta, pois se precisasse iria fechá-la.

-Você é muito bonito. Procuro todos os dias por você, mas nunca come o que eu te deixo. Sinto muito, não sou muito boa cozinhando... Mas me alegro de que tenha aparecido. Não lhe farei mal, de verdade...Sabia? Tenho lido sobre cãos, mais munca acho nada parecido com você. Não é estranho que eu tenha trazido um livro sobre você? Nem sequer lembrava de tê-lo colocado na mala, mas eu trouxe tantos livros... Por que está comigo, em vez de correr junto a uma fêmea? - acrescentou enquanto estendia a mão e lhe acariciava a pêlo.

Rin percebeu a expressão sombria do cão e, de repente, sobressaltou-se quando um relâmpago cortou o céu, seguido por um potente trovão. O cão tinha desaparecido. Tinha ficado sozinha. Rin sentou na beirada do alpendre, dobrou os joelhos junto ao peito e contemplou a chuva caindo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava perdendo tempo demais pensando nela. E isso o irritava. Sesshoumaru se orgulhava de seu autocontrole. Quando uma pessoa possuía um poder, devia saber controlar-se, porque um poder indômito podia corromper e destruir.

Desde do dia de seu nascimento tinham-lhe ensinado as vantagens e as responsabilidades que tinha na vida. A solidão era o modo de escapar desta última, ao menos momentaneamente.

Porque sabia que ninguém podia escapar a seu destino. E o filho de um rei, por mais do que o desagradasse, tinha a obrigação de aceitar o seu legado. Sozinho, em sua choupana, pensava nela, no susto levado ao vê-lo, no temor que tinha assomado seu rosto inclusive enquanto o tinha acariciado.

Ainda que se forçasse para se afastar da mulher, ela tinha uma doçura que o prendia. Rin estava tentando ganhar sua confiança, deixando comida junto a sua porta, falando com aquela voz suave e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Perguntava-se quantas mulheres sozinhas no meio de um bosque teriam a coragem ou o desejo de falar com um cão daquele tamanho e tentar ganhar sua amizade. E ela acreditava que era uma covarde... Sesshoumaru tinha vistoriado os pensamentos de Rin, um segundo, o suficiente para lê-los. Não tinha nem idéia do que levava mais profundamente, não tinha explorado em demasia, não tinham se permitido. Era uma mulher com um sentido familiar muito arraigado, leal e com uma tendência lamentável a subestimar-se. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de café e observava a tormenta. Que, demônios, deveria fazer com ela?

Se a tinham enviado, e ele a aceitasse, não faria senão submeter-se à vontade de um destino que Sesshoumaru não tinha escolhido. Por outra parte, tinha necessidades intensas. Apesar de tudo, era uma bela mulher, vulnerável e um pouco perdida. Não era de se estranhar que se sentisse atraído por ela, mais ainda depois do longo período de solidão que se tinha imposto. Mas os sentimentos que estava experimentando eram mais profundos, potentes e mais exigentes que nunca. E quando os sentimentos eram intensos demais, poderia perder o controle. Sem controle não podia tomar decisões e ele tinha lhe dado esse ano como prazo máximo para tomá-las.

_O amor se aproxima. _

Apertou os dentes e colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa.

- Maldita seja, agora estou arrumado! - murmurou ao ouvir aquele sussurro.

- Sempre tão renitente – ouviu a voz de sua mãe dizer - Vai deixá-la partir?

- É melhor para os dois. Ela não é como nós.

- Quando estiver preparado, olhe no coração dela e no seu. Confie no que enxergar ali - recomendou a mãe – Mandarei saudações a seu pai, de sua parte.

- Sim. Diga que eu o amo.

- Ele sabe. Volte logo para casa, Sesshoumaru do clan Taisho. Sentimos sua falta.

Em seguida, um raio iluminou o céu e caiu como uma lança contra a terra. Depois soou um trovão e Sesshoumaru compreendeu que era a voz de seu pai, reforçando as palavras da esposa.

- Está bem, darei uma olhada, e verei como essa mulher sobrevive à tormenta - disse por fim. Virou-se para a lareira, apontou para uma chama e disse:

- Raios de fogo e estrondosos trovões, o que sente Rin eu sentirei também.

Meteu as mãos nos bolsos enquanto o fogo se estabilizava. Uma luz iluminou a lareira e, por fim, pôde ver a Rin entre as chamas. Agarrada a uma vela que iluminava sua pele pálida no meio da escuridão.

Estava mergulhando nas gavetas da cozinha, falando consigo mesma, como tinha costume. Teve um sobressalto quando o raio seguinte rompeu o céu noturno.

Não tinha lhe ocorrido que ela pudesse estar assustada, recriminou-se Sesshoumaru, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Será que Kagome não tinha lhe explicado onde estavam as lanternas nem as luzes de emergência? Parece que não.

Não podia deixá-la assim, tremendo e tropeçando em tudo, podia?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- É só uma tempestade, vai passar logo - repetia Rin enquanto acendia mais velas. A escuridão não lhe dava medo, mas o raio tinha caído tão próximo do refúgio... Se não tivesse ficado sentada lá fora, sonhando acordada enquanto a tormenta se aproximava, teria tido tempo de acender a lareira, e teria luz e calor e estaria desfrutando de um ambiente acolhedor. Mas tinha ficado sem eletricidade, os telefones não funcionavam e a tormenta parecia estar descarregando justo sobre sua choupana. Tinha dúzias de velas, isso sim. Velas brancas e velas azuis, velas vermelhas, verdes. Era como se Kagome tivesse pensado em montar uma loja. Reservou as mais bonitas. Depois de tudo, já tinha acendido umas cinqüenta, as quais proporcionavam luz suficiente e uma maravilhosa mistura de aromas que lhe apaziguava os nervos.

- Tudo bem - disse a si mesma enquanto prendia uma última vela e esfregava as mãos - Com isto vejo suficiente para acender a lareira. Depois me sentarei no sofá e esperarei a que a tormenta passe.

Mas antes de se agachar junto à lareira, o vento soprou com força. A porta da choupana se abriu inesperadamente e a metade das velas se apagou. Rin levantou de imediato, deu meia volta... e gritou.

Sesshoumaru estava a uns poucos passos, com o cabelo enredado e o reflexo das velas dançando nos olhos.

- Parece que voltei a assustar você - disse ele com suavidade- Perdoe-me.

- Eu... Deus! - Rin suspirou e deixou o corpo cair em uma cadeira - A porta...

-Estava aberta -Sesshoumaru se virou, e fechou-a, deixando lá fora o vento e a chuva. Rin estava segura de que a tinha fechado antes de se trancar no refúgio. Mas era óbvio que estava enganada, pensou enquanto se esforçava para que o coração batesse num ritmo mais normal.

- Imaginei que poderia estar em apuros... Pela tempestade.

- Acabou a luz - disse Rin simplesmente.

- É o que notei. Está com frio? –Sesshoumaru se aproximou da lareira e pegou um par de lenhas e alguns fósforos. Podia tê-la acendido por outros meios menos convencionais, mas imaginou que Rin já tinha tido bastante surpresas por uma noite.

- Sim... Queria iluminar isto um pouco antes de fazer acender a lareira. Kagome tem muitas velas.

- Natural - comentou ele enquanto as chamas consumiam as lenhas - Em seguida chegou o calor. Há um gerador na parte traseira. Se quiser posso colocá-lo em funcionamento, ainda que não acredito que a tormenta dure muito.

Ficou quieta, com a luz da lareira dançando em seu rosto, olhando-o. Rin se esqueceu da chuva e da escuridão. Perguntou-se se o cabelo de Sesshoumaru seria tão suave como parecia... e por que estava imaginando que Sesshoumaru se aproximava dela e aproximava sua boca até deixá-la a um suspiro de seus lábios.

- Está sonhando acorda outra vez, Rin.

- O que? -perguntou. Piscou ruborizada e sacudiu a cabeça – Perdoe-me, é a tempestade... Quer um pouco de vinho? Tenho um italiano muito bom. Em seguida volto - adicionou, fugindo rápida para a cozinha. Por todos os santos!, murmurou Rin enquanto tirava a garrafa da geladeira. Por que ficava tão nervosa com a proximidade de Sesshoumaru? Já tinha estado a sós com homens atraentes em outras ocasiões. Era uma mulher adulta, não era?

Encheu de vinho duas taças. Quando se voltou, com uma em cada mão, deparou-se com Sesshoumaru ás suas costas.

-Sempre tem que ser tão silencioso!? - replicou Rin sem consegui se controlar.

Depois observou o súbito e fabuloso sorriso de Sesshoumaru, brilhante e cegante como um raio.

- Suponho que não.

Sesshoumaru decidiu que tinha direito a dar-se algum capricho, assim, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, ergueu a mão delicada, inclinou a cabeça e a beijou. Por sua vez, Rin só conseguiu emitir um pequeno gemido.

-Obrigado pelo vinho - disse então, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava uma das duas taças – Você tem um rosto lindo, Rin Murray. Não parei de pensar em você desde a última vez em que a vi.

- Verdade?

-Acreditava que não pensaria em você?

Era tão óbvio seu desconcerto que se tornava tentador aproveitar-se dela. Pensou em dar um passo adiante e lhe acariciar o pescoço com um dedo. Contornar sua pele suave, cálida e frágil. Depois unir suas bocas e provar seus lábios, misturados com o sabor do vinho. Seria incapaz de deter-se e interromper algo tão singelo e inocente.

-Vamos para a lareira – propôs Sesshoumaru por fim - Estaremos mais aquecidos.

Rin identificou a dor que notava em seu interior. Era a mesma dor com a qual acordava sempre que sonhava com ele.

- Só vim aqui para tranqüilizá-la - continuou Sesshoumaru – Estava me dando pena. Sente-se e acalma-se um pouco. A tormenta passará em seguida... e eu também não ficarei muito - adicionou depois de ambos entrarem no salão.

- Gosto que me acompanhe. Não estou acostumada a ficar sozinha tanto tempo.

Rin se sentou e sorriu. Mas ele continuou de pé junto à lareira, olhando-a. Com uma olhar que lhe recordava o do...

-Não tinha vindo para isso? - perguntou Sesshoumaru para interromper-lhe os pensamentos, antes que ela descobrisse algo para o qual ainda não estava preparada - Para dar-se tempo e ficar só?

- Sim, e gosto. Mas é um momento único. Fui professora vários anos. Estou acostumada a estar rodeada de pessoas.

- Você gostava?

- Dos alunos?

- Não, das pessoas - corrigiu Sesshoumaru - Em geral.

- Claro... sim gosto -Rin riu e se recostou sobre a cadeira - E você, não?

- Não especialmente - Sesshoumaru bebeu um gole do vinho - Muitas são exigentes, egoístas, egocêntricas. E ainda que isso não seja um problema em si, com freqüência se magoam.

-Não creio que a maioria se magoe de propósito - respondeu Rin - Não entendo por que é tão negativo.

- Se não acredita é porque é uma romântica, além de ingênua - contestou ele - O que a torna muito doce.

- Devo sentir-me ofendida ou elogiada? - se perguntou Rin em voz alta, sorrindo calma, ainda que...

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona que tinha frente a dela.

- É a verdade, pode aceitá-la sem tomá-la como uma ofensa nem como um insulto. Simplesmente, é a verdade – afirmou Sesshoumaru. Pausa - O que você ensina?

-Literatura... ou fazia isso.

- Isso explica que tenha tantos livros - comentou em alusão a vários volumes que tinha sobre a mesa.

- Ler é um de meus maiores prazeres. Me encanta entrar na trama de um conto ou de uma novela.

- Mas isto... - Sesshoumaru esticou um braço e agarrou um livro que tinha sobre a mesa - História dos cães demônios. Isto não é um conto precisamente.

- Não, comprei-o um dia levada por um impulso e o incluí entre os demais sem dar-me conta. Mas me alegro de tê-lo feito - Rin acariciou uma mecha do cabelo, num gesto típico dela - Com certeza já viu o cão branco, na verdade prateado, que anda por esta região - adicionou.

Sesshoumaru a olhou nos olhos enquanto bebia um novo gole de vinho.

- Não posso dizer que não o tenha visto.

- Eu o encontro quase todos os dias. É lindo, e não parece fugir das pessoas. Esta mesma noite, pouco antes de começar a chover, ele veio até minha porta. E às vezes o ouço . Você nuca ouviu?

- Eu estou mais perto do mar - contestou ele - Isso é o que eu ouço. Os cães deste tipo são animais selvagens, Rin, como estou certo que tenha lido em seu livro. E os solitários são os mais selvagens de todos.

-Não pretendo domesticá-lo. Mas creio que temos uma curiosidade recíproca - Rin olhou pela janela e se perguntou se o cão teria encontrado algum lugar seco onde se proteger - Não caçam por prazer nem por crueldade. Caçam para alimentar-se. Na maioria das vezes vivem em grupo, protegem uns aos outros, regem-se pelo instinto natural e... - deixou a frase pendurando, sobressaltada por um novo relâmpago.

- A natureza é violenta. Pode ser generosa ou cruel - observou Sesshoumaru, devolvendo o livro à mesa.

- Basta ter cuidado -respondeu ela.

Estavam muito juntos, seus joelhos se roçavam. Rin podia sentir a fragrância masculina dele, quase animal e, com certeza, muito perigosa.

- Exato. Convém ter cuidado com os instintos – disse Sesshoumaru com um sorriso enigmático - Vou ligar o gerador. Ficará mais calma com um pouco de eletricidade.

- Sim, suponho que tenha razão - Rin se pôs de pé. Perguntava-se por que lhe batia tão forte o coração.

Não tinha nada que ver com a tormenta de lá fora... e tudo com a que se tinha desatado dentro dela.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não há de que - contestou Sesshoumaru - Só será um segundo... É verdade, muito bom o vinho - adicionou pouco antes de sair para a cozinha, deixando atrás Rin, que tinha ficado parada no salão uns segundos.

Quando entrou na cozinha, as luzes se acenderam. Rin deu um grito, depois riu de si mesma, ainda que se perguntasse como era possível que Sesshoumaru se movesse tão rápido. A cozinha estava vazia e as luzes acesas. Mas era como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Abriu a porta traseira e fez uma careta de desagrado quando o vento e a chuva lhe golpearam o rosto.

-Sesshoumaru? - o chamou. Mas não tinha ninguém ao redor - Não se vá. Por favor, não me deixe sozinha -lhe pediu tremendo, enquanto a tormenta lhe empapava a camisa.

Em seguida um relâmpago iluminou todo o bosque... e lhe permitiu ver o cão, parado de frente à porta.

- Deus! - sussurrou Rin. Acendeu as luzes do alpendre da porta dos fundos e pôde vê-lo com mais clareza. Estava molhado e a estava olhando - Deveria entrar e proteger-se da chuva.

Sentiu um arrepio quando o cão subiu as escadas do alpendre para se aproximar. Rin não reparou que estava contendo a respiração até que o animal lhe roçou uma perna.

- Bem, parece que tenho um cão gigante em casa. Um cão muito bonito – murmurou ela. Depois o convidou a passar dentro de casa e fechou a porta dos fundos - Aqui estaremos mais aquecidos. - Rin ficou assombrada e fascinada quando o animal começou a andar em direção a sala, onde se acomodou frente à lareira. Depois girou a cabeça, como se a estivesse esperando.

- Bom garoto - disse ela enquanto se aproximava com precaução. Ergueu a mão e, quando viu que o cão não latia nem rosnava, atreveu-se a posá-la sobre o lombo do animal- Possui algum dono? Não, com certeza você é livre.

Acariciou-lhe o pescoço com suavidade e os olhos do cão se engrandeceram. Rin o interpretou como uma expressão de prazer.

- Gosta? Eu também. Acariciar é tão agradável como ser acariciado, ainda que faça muito tempo ninguém me acaricie de verdade.. Mas você não quer que eu lhe conte minha vida. Não é muito interessante - murmurou Rin - Acredito que a sua deva ser. Deve ter um montão de histórias incríveis que contar.

Ele cheirava a bosque e a chuva. A animal selvagem. E, curiosamente, a algo familiar também. Seguiu acariciando-lhe o lombo, os flancos, a cabeça, cada vez mais confiada.

- Aqui se secará disse. E, de repente, franziu o cenho e ficou pensativa - Sesshoumaru não estava molhado. Tinha chegado no meio da tormenta, mas ele não estava molhado - adicionou desconcertada.

Olhou pela janela enquanto seguia acariciando a pelagem do cão, tão patreada como o cabelo de Sesshoumaru. .

- Como é possível? – prosseguiu Rin - Ainda que tivesse vindo de carro, tinha que sair até chegar à porta.

O cão chegou mais perto dela e esfregou a cabeça contra uma das pernas de Rin. Esta voltou a acariciá-lo, sorrindo, e o gemido prazeroso do cão lhe pareceu muito humano e masculino.

- Talvez também se sinta sozinho.

Depois ficaram em silêncio; fazendo companhia, enquanto a tormenta avançava para a praia, os trovões se afastavam e a chuva tornava num débil zumbido.

Não estranhou que o cão a seguisse pela casa como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Rin apagou as velas e as luzes, subiu as escadas, entrou no dormitório e acendeu a lareira deste.

- Eu gosto - sussurrou ela enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente às chamas crepitantes - Inclusive quando me sinto sozinha, como me sentia esta noite, gosto de estar aqui. É como se sempre tivesse precisado vir a este lugar.

Girou a cabeça, esboçou um débil sorriso e se olharam. Olhos chocolates frente a olhos dourados. Passou a mão sob a mandíbula do cão e lhe acariciou o pescoço.

- Ninguém acreditaria. Ninguém acreditaria se contasse que tenho estado numa choupana em Tottomi, sozinha, falando com um cão branco e precioso... E pode ser que esteja sonhando. Isso me cai muito bem - murmurou Rin enquanto se punha de pé - Mas todos temos o direito de sonhar, não? Por outro lado, suponho que é lamentável que os sonhos sejam mais interessantes de nossas vidas. Não posso seguir assim. E não significa que tenha que subir uma montanha nem saltar em pára-quedas de um avião...

Deixou de escutá-la. Tinha prestado atenção em todo o momento, mas agora, enquanto falava, Rin tirou a malha e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Quando ela ficou de sutiã, ele nem sequer ouvia suas palavras.

Era baixa e esbelta. Quando levou a mão ao botão da calça, o homem que tinha dentro do cão ficou sem saliva. Seu sangue ferveu e seu coração disparou enquanto Rin baixava as calças.

Quis saborear a carne, sentir a maciez de suas pernas, introduzir a língua sob a lingerie branca até faze-la estremecer. Rin se sentou para tirar os calçados. Depois, quando desabotoou o sutiã, o cão grunhiu. Imaginou-se abocanhando esses pequenos morros tenros, esfregando seus mamilos rosados, inclinando a cabeça até...

- Deus! - exclamou ela de repente, surpreendida por um novo relâmpago -Pensei que a tempestade já tinha passado - adicionou.

Então se fixou nos olhos brilhantes do cão e, num gesto instintivo, cobriu os seios com os braços. Tinha um olhar tão humano e faminto pensou Rin, assustada.

- Por que me sinto de repente como Chapeuzinho Vermelho? - tratou de caçoar - Sou uma tonta – afirmou. Mas não pôde disfarçar o tremor das mãos enquanto vestia a parte de cima do pijama. De fato, deu um pequeno gritinho quando o cão a tirou de uma das suas mãos com os dentes.

Rin riu e atirou-se também sobre o pijama. A luta a fez rir.

- Acha bonito? - perguntou ao cão- Acabo de comprá-lo. Pode ser que você não goste, mas abriga muito; assim, pare, solte-o já. - O cão obedeceu de imediato, o qual a desconcertou sobremaneira. – Você gosta de brincadeiras, é? – comentou Rin enquanto examinava o estado do pijama - Bem, ao menos não o rasgou.

Observou-a se vestir. Inclusive isso lhe parecia erótico. E antes que ela vestisse as calças, deu-se o capricho de deslizar a língua desde seu tornozelo até a parte traseira do joelho.

Rin sorriu e se agachou para acariciar-lhe as orelhas, como se tratasse do cachorro da casa.

-Eu também gosto de você - lhe disse.

Depois soltou a presilha e, enquanto escovava os cabelos, o gigante cão saltou sobre a cama e deitou na beirada .

- Ah, não! Você não pode ficar aí - exclamou enquanto deslizava a escova por seu cabelo.

O cão a olhou sem pestanejar. Rin teria jurado que ele estava sorrindo. Suspirou, deixou a escova, aproximou-se de um lado da cama e, com a voz que empregava com seus alunos, ordenou-lhe que descesse da cama e ficasse no chão.

-Não vai dormir na cama - Rin lhe deu um empurrão, mas ao ver que o cão lhe mostrava os dentes, desistiu - Está bem, por uma noite não acontecerá nada.

Assim, olhando-o precavida, introduziu-se sob os lençóis. O cão se limitou a apoiar a cabeça entre as patas dianteiras. Como não se movia, Rin pôs os óculos, acomodou-se sobre o travesseiro e se dispôs a ler um pouco.

Segundos depois, o cão se aproximou e deitou junto a ela, repousando a cabeça sobre seu colo. Rin o acariciou e começou a ler em voz alta. Leu até que as pálpebras lhe pesaram e, mais uma vez, voltou a dormir com um livro entre os braços e a luz acesa. A brisa soprou e o cão se transformou em homem. Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou a testa, pegou o livro, tirou os óculos e o colocou tudo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Depois levantou-lhe a cabeça para tirar os travesseiros e a recostou sobre o colchão.

- Durma, Rin - murmurou Sesshoumaru enquanto roçava uma face com os dedos. Sua fragrância, sedosa e feminina, bastava para deixá-lo louco. Cada vez que ela respirava com os lábios entreabertos parecia estar convidando-o para que a beijasse. Agarrou-lhe uma mão, entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e fechou os olhos - Sonhe comigo, pois dormir não é só dormir. Dê-me o que preciso e terá o que deseja de mim – acrescentou.

Rin gemeu. Moveu-se. Levantou o braço esquerdo e separou os lábios. O pulso de Sesshoumaru se revolucionou enquanto lhe fazia amor com a mente. Saboreou-a, tocou-a com os pensamentos. Entregou-se a ela.

Perdida em sonhos, aqueciam o corpo, tremendo sob as mãos de uma fantasia. Cheirou-o, percebeu essa fragrância meio animal que já a tinha excitado em sonhos mais de uma vez. Imagens, sensações e desejos se misturaram em sua cabeça. Deu-lhes as boas vindas, murmurou seu nome, abriu-se a ele em corpo e alma.

A onda de pensamentos fogosos a fizeram estremecer. Rin ouviu seu nome, repetido por Sesshoumaru com desespero e reverência, várias vezes, até serem arrastados ambos pelo prazer.

Depois chegou o silêncio. Sesshoumaru se sentou, com os olhos ainda fechados e sem soltar-lhe a mão. Ouviu a chuva e a respiração de Rin. E, temeroso de não poder resistir à tentação de deitar-se junto a ela, levantou-se, apagou a luz... e, desapareceu.

**OH! Sem comentários =O**

**O capítulo está perfeito não é meninas? Ai meu coração de velha!**

**Bem, bem, nossa querida autora está padecendo de um mal terrível que assola a todas nós mulheres: Cólica! E pediu para mim, sua beta querida (e metida 8D) postar o capítulo! Prazer me chamo Naiara, mas, podem me chamar de Naia^^ Pois bem, ela responderá as reviews depois está bem? Mas ela agradece à todas vocês por terem comentado! E agradece também àqueles que não comentam, mas que lêem a fic^^**

**Beijos à todas!**

**E como dizem por aí reviews não matam 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Propaganda: No meu profile estão as capas de "vizinho perfeito" e de " a redenção de um yokai". Quem quizer dar uma conferida vai lá! Se puderem deixar comentários Naia-chan e Bek-chan agradecem! A capa de enfeitiçado também será publicada lá em breve, aguardem...**

**Capítulo três**

Acordou cedo, gloriosamente relaxada. Sentia-se contente e tinha a cabeça leve. Saiu da cama, foi tomar um banho e só quando estava sob o chuveiro se lembrou. De repente, agarrou uma toalha e correu para o dormitório. A cama estava vazia. Não tinha nenhum cão enrodilhado em frente à lareira. Baixou as escadas e explorou a casa. A porta da cozinha estava aberta e deixava entrar o frio da manhã.

Saiu descalça e amaldiçoou enquanto olhava para o bosque.

Como ele teria saído? E para onde? Desde quando os cães pratas e gigantes sabiam abrir portas?

Não o tinha imaginado. Não, negava-se a admitir que tinham sido fantasias suas. Seria tanto como reconhecer que estava ficando louca, pensou com um sorriso intranqüilo enquanto voltava à cozinha.

O cão tinha estado em sua casa. Tinha se sentado a seu lado e tinha se deitado sobre a cama. Recordava perfeitamente o tato de sua pele, o calor que tinha experimentado ao apoiar o cão à cabeça sobre seu colo. Por estranho que tivesse sido tudo, tinha acontecido. E se tivesse funcionado um só neurônio do cérebro, teria agarrado uma câmara e tirado algumas fotografias. Mas, para que? Para quem as mostraria?

O cão era seu brinquedo, não queria compartilhá-lo com ninguém. Subiu as escadas e voltou ao chuveiro, perguntando-se quanto tempo demoraria para o cão regressar. Surpreendeu-se cantando e sorriu. Não recordava ter acordado tão contente e satisfeita em toda sua vida. Não era esse o objetivo desses três meses de tranqüilidade? Descobrir que a fazia feliz?

Então, o que mais dava do que a resposta fosse passar uma noite chuvosa em companhia de um cachorro?

Saiu do chuveiro, secou-se e limpou o vapor do espelho do banho. Depois olhou seu reflexo e perguntou-se se não tinha outro aspecto. Tinha em seus olhos uma luz que não tinha visto brilhar até então. O que os tinha acendido? Perguntou-se enquanto se contemplava com curiosidade.

Os sonhos. Uns sonhos ardentes e estremecedores. Sonhos eróticos. Recordava cores e formas, uma mão sobre seus seios... Fechou os olhos, afastou a toalha e se tocou nos seios, tratando de encontrar o caminho por onde tinham viajado as carícias da noite anterior. Nunca tinha sentido algo parecido. Como era possível, então, que o tivesse sentido em sonhos? E por que tinha deitado com um cão e sonhado com um homem? Com Sesshoumaru. Sabia que tinha sido Sesshoumaru. Quase podia notar a forma de sua boca sobre a dela. Mas, como era possível? Perguntou-se enquanto deslizava um dedo sobre seus lábios. Como podia estar tão segura do que sentiria se Sesshoumaru a beijasse?

- Porque o desejo - se respondeu - Porque desejo Sesshoumaru como nunca desejei nenhum homem. E porque sou tão boba que não tenho nem idéia de como realizar meus sonhos salvo, quando estou dormindo... precisamente em sonhos.

Rin se vestiu e desceu para preparar um café. Abriu as janelas e deixou entrar o ar fresco e limpo que a chuva tinha deixado.

Pensou em tomar café da manhã com cereais, torradas ou um iogurte. Eram oito da manhã e tinha um absurdo desejo de bolachas de chocolate. Abriu o armário dos cereais e, de repente, voltou a fechá-lo.

Se queria bolachas de chocolate, teria bolachas de chocolate. Assim, com um sorriso que lhe iluminava os olhos, pegou a farinha e açúcar, misturou-os, chupou-se os dedos sem que ninguém lhe recordasse que devia se limpar entre cada passo do processo.

- Vamos, vamos, quero uma bolacha - murmurou impaciente enquanto estas se esquentavam no forno - Bom trabalho. Muito bom trabalho – exclamou satisfeita quando por fim pôde abocanhar a primeira bolacha. Comeu uma dúzia antes de que saísse a segunda fornada. Pareceu-lhe decadente, infantil. E sensacional.

Quando o telefone soou, deixou a forma de lado e pegou o telefone com as mãos sujas.

- Diga?

- Bom dia, Rin.

À princípio não reconheceu a voz, mas, de repente, deu-se conta de que era Kohaku.

- Bom dia.

- Espero não ter te acordado.

- Não, já estava acordada. Estava... - Rin sorriu enquanto pegava outra bolacha - Estava tomando café da manhã.

- Fico feliz. Precisa se alimentar bem, você estava comendo muito pouco aqui.

- Desta vez não. Pode ser que o ar da montanha esteja abrindo meu apetite.

- Você parece diferente..

- Verdade? - contestou Rin.

- Sim, está tudo bem?

- Claro, maravilhosa - assegurou ela.

Como ia explicar para seu noivo, tão sério e sensato, que tinha preparado três fornadas de bolachas de chocolate às oito da manhã e que tinha passado a noite anterior com um cão incomum?

- Estou lendo muito, passeio, faço algum desenho. Está uma manhã linda. O céu está totalmente azul.

- A parte meteorológica disse que ontem à noite teve uma tempestade tremenda por aí. Tentei te ligar, mas não dava sinal.

- Sim, teve uma tormenta, mas...

- Estava preocupado, Rin – interrompeu ele - Se não tivesse conseguido falar contigo agora, teria ido te procurar.

Só pensar que Kohaku pudesse invadir seu pequeno mundo mágico entrou em pânico.

-Não precisa se preocupar, de verdade - assegurou ela - Estou bem. A tempestade foi muito emocionante. E tenho luzes de emergência.

- Não gosto de pensar que está sozinha numa cabana no meio do nada. O que aconteceria se ficasse doente ou com o pneu do carro furado?

A alegria se foi. Já tinha ouvido dizer essas palavras com o mesmo tom de voz mil vezes.

- Kohaku, aqui é um refúgio espaçoso, lindo e muito seguro; não um barraco. Estou a míseros cinco quilômetros de uma cidade, assim que não estou no meio do nada. Se ficar doente, irei ao médico. E se o pneu do carro furar, suponho que arrumarei outro para trocá-lo.

- Mas está isolada. Ontem à noite você ficou incomunicável.

- Por pouco tempo. O telefone já está funcionando - replicou Rin - E tenho um celular no carro. Fora isso, me considero uma mulher inteligente, estou perfeitamente de saúde, tenho vinte e um anos e o motivo de vir aqui era precisamente estar só.

Sobreveio um segundo de silêncio, o suficientemente longo para que Rin se desse conta de que tinha ferido os sentimentos de seu noivo.

- Kohaku... - tratou de desculpar-se.

- Esperava que quisesse voltar para casa, mas dá a sensação de que não é bem assim. Sinto, Rin. Sua família sente saudades. Só queria que você soubesse.

- Também sinto, e não pretendia ser brusca – disse - Suponho que estou um pouco na defensiva. Não, não estou preparada para voltar. Se falar com meus pais, diga a eles que ligarei esta noite, e que estou bem.

- Verei seu pai daqui a pouco - contestou Kohaku com voz seca - O avisarei.

- Obrigada. Fico feliz por ter ligado. Então... escreverei esta semana.

- Muito bem. Adeus, Rin.

Pendurou o telefone. A alegria que a tinha invadido ao acordar tinha se dissipado por completo. Olhou o desastre de pratos e vasilhas sujas e, como penitência, pôs-se a limpá-los todos.

- Não, me nego a acabar com o meu o dia - disse determinadamente.

E, de repente, lhe ocorreu que podia sair para dar uma volta. Colocou num pote parte das bolachas que tinham sobrado, pôs uma jaqueta e abriu a porta. Não tinha nem idéia de onde estaria a choupana de Sesshoumaru, mas este tinha comentado que estava perto do mar. Estava claro que ele se dispôs a auxiliá-la... se ela precisava sua ajuda em alguma emergência. Passeou entre as árvores, verdes e frondosos. Ouviu os trinos dos pássaros e aspirou a fragrância dos pinheiros. Quanto mais andava, mais voltavam a elevar seus ânimos. Deteve-se um segundo, só para fechar os olhos e deixar que o vento lhe acariciasse o rosto. Como ia explicar isso a um homem tão lógico e racional como Kohaku?

Como se fazer compreender o prazer que sentia ao escutar o atrito das copas das árvores, o gozo e a paz de ficar quieta no meio de tanta natureza?

- Não vou voltar - decidiu Rin de súbito - Não penso voltar. Nego-me. Não sei aonde irei, mas não vou voltar - repetiu.

Depois se colocou a rir. Seguiu caminhando, sorridente e feliz por sua resolução, até que, à volta de uma esquina, encontrou -se com uma gama branca que a deixou boquiaberta. Ficaram olhando-se nos olhos, como cativadas. Rin deu um passo adiante e, então, a gama se adentrou entre umas árvores. Sem hesitar , Rin cruzou o ribeiro que a separava do animal e correu atrás da elegante gama, mas sem conseguir alcançá-la. De repente, Rin se encontrou num descampado, rodeado por árvores majestosas. Dentro tinha um círculo de pedras cinzas, umas pequenas como um sapato e outras que lhe chegavam à cabeça.

Assombrada, estendeu um braço para tocar a pedra mais próxima. Teria jurado que viu uma vibração, como se tivesse roçado a corda de uma harpa. Levada pela curiosidade, começou a avançar entre duas pedras, mas em seguida retrocedeu. Parecia que o ar que tinha dentro do círculo tinha tremido.

A luz era diferente, mais intensa, e o som do mar se ouvia mais

-Próximo.

Disse a si mesma que era uma mulher racional, que as pedras não tinham vida e que o ar era o mesmo dentro do círculo e um passo afora. Mas, racional ou não, preferiu rodear as pedras, antes que passar entre elas e se lembrou da gama, a qual parecia ter estado esperando-a, pois seguia quieta num caminho sombrio, olhando-a com interesse.

Nessa ocasião, quando Rin a perseguiu, terminou perdendo por completo o sentido da orientação. Podia ouvir o mar, mas não sabia se à esquerda ou à direita. O caminho se estreitou e alargou até desaparecer bruscamente e deixá-la rodeada de árvores e arbustos.

Assim, decidiu desandar seus passos e se encontrou que o caminho tinha uma bifurcação.

Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia recordar por qual havia ido.

Então, à esquerda, reviu à gama branca, só um instante. Rin suspirou e foi atrás dela, passando através de umas moitas de folhas e espinhos, tentando de não se ferir e a viu.

A choupana estava colada ao alcantilado, flanqueada por árvores por três lados e por pedras pela parte de atrás. Rin afastou o cabelo do rosto e secou uma gota de sangue que do arranhão que tinha sofrido ao atravessar os arbustos. Era menor que a choupana de Kagome, o alpendre era largo, mas não tinha teto, e na segunda planta sobressaía uma pequena e linda sacada. Quando afastou à vista do balcão, viu Sesshoumaru na varanda. Tinha os polegares dentro dos bolsos das calças, vestia uma camiseta preta com a manga dobrada até os cotovelos... e não parecia especialmente contente de vê-la.

- Oi, Rin - a saudou de todos modos – Quer tomar um chá? -Entrou na choupana sem esperar a que ela respondesse. Ao aproximar-se, teve a impressão de ouvir uma melodia de gaitas e instrumentos de corda.

A choupana parecia mais espaçosa por dentro, ainda que supôs que se devia à escassez de móveis. No salão não tinha senão uma cadeira, um sofá e uma lareira sobre a que descansavam uma pedra verde do tamanho de um punho e uma estátua de mulher de alabastro, com os braços em alto e a cabeça para atrás, totalmente nua. Quis aproximar-se para ver-lhe a face, mas lhe pareceu uma indiscrição. Assim foi à cozinha, onde Sesshoumaru a esperava com a água já fervendo.

- Não estava certa de que ia te encontrar - arrancou Rin.

- Não? - perguntou ele, olhando-a com intensidade aos olhos.

- Não, tinha a esperança, mas... não estava certa - contestou ela com voz nervosa- Fiz bolachas. Trouxe algumas para lhe agradecer por ter-me ajudado ontem à noite.

- De que tipo? - perguntou ele, sorridente, enquanto vertia o água em um bule amarelo. Ainda que soubesse, porque as tinha farejado, como tinha farejado ela aproximando enquanto ainda estava no bosque.

- De chocolate, do que mais seriam? - replicou Rin enquanto oferecia as bolachas - Estão muito boas. Já comi um monte delas.

- Então sente-se. Vai ser bom comê-las com o chá - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Deve de ter ficado gelada passeando. Faz um vento muito frio esta manhã.

-A verdade é que não sei quanto tempo fiquei fora - respondeu ela, ao mesmo tempo em se sentava a mesa da cozinha – Me distraí com uma... - mas se calou quando Sesshoumaru acariciou sua bochecha.

- Fez um arranhão no rosto - disse com suavidade enquanto a gota de sangue caía cálida sobre o polegar dele.

- Me... enrosquei com uns arbustos - Rin estava perdida, podia perder-se nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Estava desejando-o. Este voltou a acariciá-la e tirou o espinho que permanecia fincado em sua pele.

- Disse que se distraiu? - perguntou Sesshoumaru enquanto se sentava frente dela - Quando estava no bosque.

- Ah... sim. Distrai-me com uma gama branca.

- Uma gama branca? - Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto servia o chá.

- Nunca viu?

- Sim, ainda que faça bastante tempo.

- Ela não é linda?

- Muito - concordou ele.

-O caso é que a vi, e não pude evitar seguí-la. Acabei num descampado com um círculo de pedras.

- Ela te conduziu até ali? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, interessado.

-Suponho que possa dizer que sim. Conhece o lugar? Jamais pensei encontrar algo assim por aí. Quando se pensa nesse tipo de monumentos pré-históricos, imagino-os na Irlanda, em Gales... mas não em Totturi.

- Entrou?

- Não, foi tolice, mas me assustei um pouco, assim dei a volta no círculo e me perdi.

- Não se perdeu, você está aqui.

- Mas parecia que eu estava perdida. O caminho desapareceu e não conseguia me orientar... O chá está estupendo - comentou Rin.

Estava quente, forte e suave ao mesmo tempo, e tinha algo doce que lhe dava um sabor muito rico.

- Obrigado - contestou ele, sorridente.

Depois provou uma das bolachas.

- Pois elas também estão deliciosas. Gosta de cozinhar?

- Sim, ainda que os resultados não sejam sempre bons - respondeu Rin, cujo ânimo crescia segundo a segundo - Gostei da sua casa -adicionou.

- É pequena, mas para mim basta.

- E tem cada vista... -Rin se levantou e se aproximou da janela -Espetaculares. Deve de ser impressionante ver daqui uma tempestade como a de ontem à noite.

- Conseguiu dormir bem?

Sentiu um calor sufocante. Não podia lhe dizer que tinha sonhado que fazia amor com ele.

-Não tenho recordação ter dormido melhor em toda minha vida - respondeu por fim.

- Fico feliz - afirmou Sesshoumaru, sorridente – De saber que minha companhia te acalmou - completou ao observar o gesto de estranheza dela.

-Sim... - disse Rin, a qual tinha a estranha impressão de que Sesshoumaru tinha adivinhado seus pensamentos - É seu escritório? - adicionou, para mudar de assunto, olhando para um parte do cômodo na qual tinha um computador ligado.

- Pode-se chamá-lo assim.

- Então o interrompi.

- Nada que não possa esperar –assegurou Sesshoumaru - Quer vê-lo?

- Sim... se não se importa.

Como resposta, limitou-se a convidá-la com um gesto e esperou a que Rin passasse antes que ele.

Era uma peça pequena, mas tinha uma janela que podia admirar os alcantilados. Perguntou-se como poderia concentrar-se no trabalho com essas vistas. Depois se jogou a rir ao ver o que tinha no monitor.

- Você estava jogando?

- Você não gosta de jogos? -contestou Sesshoumaru.

- Eles me dão nos nervos. Sobretudo, esses de aventuras. Cada movimento é vital, não agüento a tensão - Rin voltou a rir, aproximou-se da tela e reconheceu o jogo - Só cheguei ao terceiro nível. Sempre me matam ao chegar ao Portal Encantado.

- Sempre há armadilhas para chegar às coisas Encantadas - replicou Sesshoumaru - Se não, não haveria tanta satisfação ao atingi-las. Queres jogar uma partida?

-Não, minhas mãos vão ficar suadas e meus dedos trêmulos. É humilhante demais.

- O leva muito a sério – comentou Sesshoumaru.

- É que os jogos são uma coisa muito séria - respondeu ela, convicta. olhou a tela inicial e ficou assombrada ao ver a estrutura do Legado dos Donovan. - É o seu jogo?, Programa jogos de computador? - perguntou entusiasmada.

- É divertido.

- É muito mais do que divertido. Os gráficos são lindos. Mas a história é a melhor. É mágica. Um conto de fadas com desafios, recompensas e castigos.

- Em todos os contos de fadas há castigos e recompensas - disse ele. Depois chegou mais perto e deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo de Rin - Gosto quando deixa soltos os seus cabelos. Soltos e enrolados.

- Esqueci de prendê-los esta manhã - respondeu ela com voz rouca.

- E o vento o penteou - murmurou Sesshoumaru - Posso cheirar o vento e o mar em seu cabelo – adicionou enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto.

Afrouxaram-se os joelhos. O sangue corria tão rápido pelas veias que podia ouvir o rugido da corrente, palpitando-lhe nas têmporas. Não podia se mover, mal podia respirar. Assim que ficou quieta, de pé, olhando-o aos olhos e esperando.

- Rin Murray, quer que eu te toque? - perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito dela, justo entre as curvas de seus seios - Assim? - adicionou enquanto estendia os dedos.

Suspirou, os olhos nublaram-se, a respiração se entrecortou. Notava o calor daqueles dedos, que estavam lhe abrasando a pele. Com tudo, seguiu sem mover-se, parada, sem se aproximar dele nem afastar.

- Só tem que dizer que não - murmurou Sesshoumaru, ao mesmo tempo em que posava os lábios sobre seu pescoço - Quero saborear o ar e o vento sobre sua pele. Não vai fazer nada para me impedir? O que aconteceria se eu te beijasse agora? - acrescentou com um nó na garganta.

Rin fechou os olhos, separou os lábios e, quando Sesshoumaru se apoderou de sua boca, perdeu o controle e a vontade. Ficou ofuscada pela paixão e emitiu um primeiro som que poderia ter interpretado como um protesto...e um segundo que foi, sem dúvida, um gemido de prazer.

Atuou com mais delicadeza do que ela tinha esperado, talvez mais do que ele mesmo queria. Estava-lhe lambendo, sugando e mordiscando os lábios. Por fim, jogou-se em seus braços, derrotada.

Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou a nuca, jogou para trás a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo e permitir que suas línguas se misturassem. Rin sentiu um arrepio, agarrou-lhe os ombros, primeiro para sujeitar-se e depois para desfrutar de seus músculos.

Depois lhe acariciou o cabelo. Veio à cabeça o cão, recordou todas as fantasias que tinham povoado seus sonhos nas últimas noites, na cama... e explodiu. Procurou a boca de Sesshoumaru com avidez e firmeza. Exigiu-lhe que a abraçasse mais forte, que convertesse o beijo numa mordida selvagem.

-Não está preparada para mim - sussurrou Sesshoumaru, temeroso de fincar-lhe os dentes - Nem eu estou para você. Pode ser que chegue um momento em que isso não importe e então queiramos nos arriscar. Mas agora, sim importa. Volte para casa. Lá estará a salvo - afirmou, separando-se de Rin.

-Ninguém fez sentir-me assim, nunca -confessou esta, ainda embriagada- Não pensei que fosse possível.

Algo brilhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, que a fez tremer de desejo. Depois murmurou umas palavras numa língua que ela não compreendeu e apoiou sua frente na de Rin.

- A sinceridade pode ser perigosa - disse ele - Quero ser justo com você. Tenha cuidado com o que me oferece, porque é provável que te peça mais. Volte para casa, mas não por onde veio. Siga o caminho que há em frente que ele te levará direto para casa - adicionou.

- Sesshoumaru, eu quero...

- Sei bem o que quer - a interrompeu ele enquanto a guiava para fora, atirando-a de um braço - Se fosse tão simples como subir ao dormitório e darmos uma revolução na cama, já estaríamos lá. Mas é mais complicado, assim que volte para casa - insistiu ele. Praticamente a estava empurrando, o qual fez acordar o gênio de Rin.

- Está bem, porque não quero que seja simples! - replicou com faíscas saindo dos olhos - Não volte a pôr as suas mãos em cima se não está disposto a complicar as coisas!

Depois deu meia volta e se dirigiu para o caminho que Sesshoumaru tinha lhe dito, enquanto ele permaneceu no alpendre olhando-a. Seguiu observando-a muito depois de tê-la perdido de vista e sorriu quando a viu entrar em casa, fechando a porta rudemente.

* * *

**PESSOAL!!!**

**10000 PERDO~ES POR EU TER DEMORADO A POSTAR, MAIS ESSA SEMANA PRÉ-NATAL E ANO NOVO ANDA ME DEIXANDO TODA ATARANTADA!!**

**AGRADEÇO AOS QUE LERAM E EM ESPECIAL ÀQUELES QUE ME DEIXARAM REVIEWS!!!**

**Naia-chan- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, eu sei que vc deve tar querendo me matar pq ontem eu lhe prometi postar, mais aquele dia de bate-perna no shopping me deixou mt cansada!!Mais tá ai, espero que vc goste! AMEI A CAPA E COLOCA LOGO NO MEU PROFILE! bjs**

**Ana Spizziolli- Que bom que vc achou interessante, a esse cap? O que vc achou, ele não é irresistível? bjs e espero que vc continue acompanhando!!**

**Meyllin- Ôba!!! Que bom que vc se sentiu a fim de deixar uma review!!! Sesshy já é um sonho... e misterioso então.... Pode ter certeza que a história vai ficar ainda mais legal! bjs e continue acompanhando!!!**

**Individual do mal- Voce percebeu que agora quem deu pra trás foi ele, num foi?? Vamo dá um crédito a ela, aquele Deus tá provocando mt!!! kkkkkkkkkkkkk Mais vamo ver o que vem por ai... **

**Rin Taisho sama- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e olhe que é pq as partes mais picantes ainda não vinheram, mais também Sesshy já é um arrazo!! Espero que vc continue curtindo, mts bjs!**

**Kuchiki Rin- Pois é, eu tb queria um bichinho desses se bem que ele vê ela em todoas as situações digamos que, embaraçosas! Mais ela é linda tb, então fica tudo mt bom!!! bjs e curtiu essa cap?**

**Hachi-chan 2 - Obrigada!!! Pois é, a história ainda ta meio confusa!! Mais eu posso te adiantar que ele tem a capacidade de invadir os sonhos dela, e no caso, foi lá que ele fez ela sentir, ele não chegou a tocar nela.... humhumuhumuhum, que ser maravilhoso kkkkkkk Espero que vc continue acompanhando e bjs!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- Eu tb queria ter um desses pra mim, mais pode deixar que agente encontra não é??? O que me deixa feliz é que sesshy e rin são faitos um para o outro, vc não acha!? E ai, gostou desse cap? bjs!!**

**PS: HOJE EU AINDA POSTO OUTRO CAP!! BJ PARA TODOS  
**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quatro**

O imbecil a tinha jogado para fora da casa, amaldiçoou Rin enquanto entrava na sua. Primeiro a beijava e abraçado com aquele corpo tão viril e fabuloso, e depois a punha no olho da rua. Era tão mortificante! Entrou no salão, ainda irritada, e deu um par de voltas, incapaz de se sentar. Sesshoumaru tinha dado todos os passos, tinha sido ele quem a tinha beijado. Ela não tinha feito nada, maldição!

Tinha se limitado a ficar quieta como uma boneca, reconheceu frustrada e envergonhada enquanto ia à cozinha.

- Sou uma idiota, Rin - disse enquanto se deixava cair sobre uma cadeira - Uma autêntica idiota.

Tinha ido a sua procura, não? Tinha se embrenhado no bosque com um pote de bolachas, como a Chapeuzinho Vermelho, tinha se deixado seduzir pelo lobo. Mas o pior de tudo, era ter entrado em seu território, do que o fato de ele ter permitido que ela partisse. Deus!, Estava tão desesperada que tinha se rendido aos pés de um homem que mal conhecia?

Claro que devia reconhecer que era um homem bonito, atraente...e misterioso. Tinha algo que a cativava e era evidente que ele percebia isso. E quando Sesshoumaru a tinha tocado, ela tinha se entregue... E depois o tinha acossado. Em realidade, também não era tão estranho que a tivesse expulsado de sua casa. Ainda que não tinha motivos para ter sido tão cruel. Disse que não estava preparada para ele, tinha-a humilhado.

- Como ele pode saber para o que estou preparada quando nem eu mesma sei? - pensou Rin em voz alta - Em fim, está claro que ele não me deseja. Então, me ocuparei de não voltar a cruzar com o caminho dele. Vim aqui a despejar minha vida, não para me complicar ainda mais com um ermitão das Terras do Oeste, as quais nem nos livros ouvi falar.

Então, ela decidiu que iria a uma livraria, para comprar alguns manuais com explicações práticas sobre encanamento ou eletricidade, para não ter que recorrer a Sesshoumaru se voltava a surgir algum problema.

Não tinha intenção de lhe pedir ajuda por nada do mundo. Então as arrumaria sozinha. E se Sesshoumaru aparecesse por ali para ajudar, pensou enquanto tomava a bolsa, diria que podia se cuidar sozinha.

Saiu do refúgio, entrou no Ranger Rover, fechou a porta com um baque forte, e pôs em marcha o motor. Graças a isso, pensou precavida, compraria um livro sobre manutenção de automóveis, caso acontecesse algo ao seu.

Avançou com cuidado por um caminho, refreando a vontade de pisar a fundo no acelerador, e justo ao entrar na via principal, viu um ave majestosa.

Um águia, supôs, enquanto pisava no freio para parar e estudá-la.

Ainda que não sabia que existissem águias com uma plumagem prateada, nem se era normal que estivesse quieta sobre uma placa de trânsito, olhando os carros que passavam.

Certamente, a fauna de Tottori era excepcional, pensou Rin. Incapaz de resistir-se, baixou o vidro da janela e colocou a cabeça para fora.

-É muito bonita - disse a ave - E com certeza é muito elegante voando. Pergunto-me o que sentirá cortando o céu... Você sabe, não é?

Tinha os olhos verdes. Um águia prateada com olhos verdes. Por um instante, pareceu-lhe ver um reflexo dourado entre suas plumas, como se levasse pendurado um medalhão. Imaginação sua, decidiu enquanto voltava a subir a janela.

- Cães, gamas e águias. Para que viver na cidade? - se perguntou Rin - Adeus, majestade – se despediu a seguir.

Quando o Ranger Rover se afastou, o águia abriu as asas e se ergueu imponente para o céu.

Voou sobre as árvores do bosque, deu voltas e iniciou a descida. Um redemoinho branco a envolveu, seguido de uma luz azul intensa. Então, aterrissou no bosque com suavidade, sobre dois pés.

Era um homem alto, com uma mecha prateada e umas feições angulosas, que poderiam ter sido esculpidas com mármore em alguma colina de Irlanda.

- Foge como um coelhinho assustado - murmurou o homem - e depois joga a culpa na raposa.

- É jovem, Inutaisho - respondeu uma mulher que saiu do nada, de repente, muito bela, de longos cabelos e pele branca, suave como o alabastro - E não sabe o que há em seu interior.

- Precisa manter um pouco mais esse gênio que mostrou quando saiu da casa de Sesshoumaru - observou o homem, sorridente - Você poderia dar uma mão, Izayoi.

A mulher riu e segurou o rosto de seu esposo com ambas mãos. Numa brilhava o anel de ouro de seu casamento e na outra, um rubi vermelho como o fogo.

-Eles estão no caminho certo, Inutaisho. Devemos deixar que avancem a seu ritmo.

-E quem conduziu à garota para o círculo de pedras e depois à choupana do menino? - respondeu ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, nunca disse que não possamos dar algum empurrãozinho de vez em quando - contestou ela - A garota tem seus problemas e Sesshoumaru... é um homem difícil. Como seu pai.

- Eu acredito que saiu mais a sua mãe - contestou Inutaisho, sorridente.

- E eu acredito que a garota tenha gostado - comentou Izayoi enquanto acariciava a nuca a seu marido – Disse que você é bonito e majestoso. Como é vaidoso...

- Sou bonito. Você mesma me disse muitas vezes - respondeu Inutaisho, sorridente - Em fim, deixaremos ela vontade um pouco mais. Agora vamos para casa. Já sinto falta das Terras do Oeste.

E depois de um redemoinho de nevoeiro branco, voltaram a casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma vez de volta no refúgio, Rin esquentou uma sopa enquanto devorava um capítulo sobre noções básicas de encanamento. Anoitecia.

Pela primeira vez desde sua chegada ali, não se deteve para contemplar o pôr-do-sol, ao diminuir a luz, limitou-se a aproximar-se mais às páginas. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa da cozinha, o chá estava esfriando e quase desejava que estragasse alguma tubulação, para pôr a prova seus recém adquiridos conhecimentos. Sentia-se preparada, de maneira que decidiu abordar os capítulos sobre eletricidade. Mas antes faria o telefonema, aquele que estava adiando. Contemplou a possibilidade de tomar antes uma taça de vinho, mas decidiu que seria um comportamento próprio de uma pessoa de caráter fraco. Tirou os óculos de leitura, fechou-os, introduziu um marca páginas no livro e o fechou. E olhou o telefone.

Era horrível ter medo de ligar para sua família.

Enrolou um pouco mais, com o pretexto de ordenar os livros que tinha comprado. Eram mais de doze e ainda estava surpreendida por ter escolhido tantos sobre mitos e lendas. Com certeza a entreteriam, pensou, e gastou um pouco mais de tempo ainda enquanto escolhia qual levaria para ler na cama. Depois lembrou que tinha que conseguir lenha para a lareira, lavar e secar o prato da sopa.

Saiu a dar uma volta pelo bosque procurando pelo cão, que não tinha visto o dia todo. Quando viu que não tinha nada mais com o que se distrair, pegou o telefone e discou.

Vinte minutos depois, estava sentada sobre as escadas do alpendre traseiro. A luz da cozinha refletia pelas costas. E estava chorando. Tinha estado a ponto de sucumbir à pressão de sua mãe; se render diante o tom ofendido dela. Sim, claro que voltaria a casa. Voltaria a dar aulas, faria o doutorado, se casaria com Kohaku e teria filhos. Viveria numa casa bonita num bairro seguro. Faria o que fosse para fazê-los felizes. Se negar a isso seria muito duro... Mas mais necessário ainda. As lágrimas corriam de seus olhos, mas nasciam no coração. Gostaria de entender por que sempre se sentia empurrada para uma direção que não era a que ela desejava tomar. Estava segura de que tinha outros caminhos, de que algo a esperava além das expectativas de sua família. Quando o cão mais prata que branco apareceu e posou a cabeça sobre suas mãos, Rin o abraçou e apertou a cara contra seu pescoço.

- Odeio magoar os outros.

As lágrimas lhe umedeceram o pescoço. E comoveram o coração do cão, que se esfregou contra ela para confortá-la.

- Se não seguir seu próprio caminho, trairá a sua família - lhe disse Sesshoumaru telepaticamente - O amor abre portas, não as fecha. Uma vez que as tenha transpassado, eles seguirão a seu lado.

Rin suspirou e secou seu rosto numa bochecha do cão.

- Não posso voltar, ainda que uma parte de mim o deseje. Se o fizer, sei que algo em meu interior... se partirá - disse ao cão - Nunca seguiria uma gama branca nem falaria com um águia. Nunca deixaria que um "irlandês" irresistível mal-educado me beijasse, nem faria algo tão divertido e tonto como preparar bolachas de chocolate para o café da manhã. Preciso fazer este tipo de coisas, ser tipo de pessoa que as faz. Isso é o que eles não entendem, sabe? E têm medo porque me amam. - Voltou a suspirar enquanto acariciava a cabeça do cão, com a vista perdida para as sombras do bosque.

- Assim que tenho que conseguir sair por conta própria, para que deixem de ter medo. Em parte me assusta mudar de vida, mas me assusta mais ainda não mudar nada - prosseguiu Rin - Sou uma covarde - Os olhos do cão se engrandeceram, brilharam, um pequeno gemido a fez pestanejar. Tinham as faces muito juntas e Rin podia ver seus letais dentes brancos. Acariciou-lhe novamente com dedos trêmulos. – Está com fome? Tenho bolachas - propôs Rin enquanto se punha de pé.

O cão enorme grunhiu, seguiu-a, e ela foi dando passos para atrás. Ao chegar à porta, pensou em fechá-la inesperadamente. Depois de tudo, era um animal selvagem, não podia confiar nele. Mas ao olhá-lo nos olhos recordou que o cão se tinha enroscado contra ela para consolá-la... e deixou a porta aberta.

- Não acredito que faça parte de sua dieta habitual, mas asseguro que está muito boa - disse Rin enquanto lhe estendia uma mão com uma bolacha de chocolate. Teve que sufocar um grito de prazer quando o cão a comeu, com suma delicadeza, da ponta de seus dedos - Ora, parece que descobrimos que o doce amansa às feras. Pegue outra, mas esta é a última.

Quando o cão se ergueu sobre as patas traseiras, com tanta agilidade como elegância, e pôs as dianteiras sobre os ombros de Rin, esta se ficou sem respiração, olhando-o aos olhos fixamente. Depois ele lambeu o pescoço e a fez rir.

- Que par somos! - exclamou ela.

O cão voltou a agachar, não sem antes abocanhar a bolacha que Rin tinha na mão.

- Isso, muito bem. Sabe? O que preciso é um banho quente e um livro. E uma boa taça de vinho. Não vou pensar mais no que os demais querem. Nem em vizinhos atraentes de bocas voluptuosas. Vou concentrar-me no maravilha que é ter tanto espaço e tanto tempo livre para mim - adicionou enquanto fechava o jarro das bolachas e o colocava sobre a geladeira. Abriu-a, tirou uma garrafa, serviu-se de uma taça e a ergueu como se fora a brindar.

- Para você. - disse ao cão - Por que não sobe e me faz companhia enquanto tomo banho?

O cão arreganhou os dentes e emitiu um som parecido a uma risada que queria dizer: por que não?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava fascinado. Não era uma sensação cômoda, mas não podia tirar da cabeça. Esforçava-se para não esquecer que ela era uma mulher normal, com noivo inclusive, com a qual jamais poderia ter futuro. Mas simplesmente, não conseguia se separar dela. Acreditou que tinha conseguido se livrar dela ao jogá-la de sua casa daquele modo tão brusco. Mas gostou de assistir àquele arranque de gênio que tinha vislumbrado nos olhos de Rin. Em qualquer caso, tinha-o feito para não pensar nela durante uns dias. Era o mais inteligente e o mais seguro a fazer.

Mas a tinha ouvido chorar. Enquanto programava um jogo frente ao computador, na sala, tinha ouvido o pranto de Rin, o qual tinha rasgado o coração. Sentiu-se culpado e, incapaz de ficar de braços cruzados, foi a seu encontro para consolá-la. Depois se irritou ao ouvi-la chamar a si mesma covarde. E aí o que tinha feito a covarde quando um cão selvagem tinha posto a rosnar? Oferecer-lhe uma bolacha de chocolate. Uma bolacha de chocolate, por todos os santos!

Ela era absolutamente adorável. Depois tinha se entretido e torturado vendo-a despir-se. Aquela mulher tinha uma forma de tirar a roupa capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um. Depois, vestida com um roupão vermelho que não se deu ao trabalho de fechar, tinha enchido a banheira com um gel borbulhante com cheiro a jasmim.

Acendeu algumas velas e colocou música a um volume sedutoramente baixo. Sesshoumaru reparou que ela estava sonhando acordada enquanto tirava o roupão, e se conteve para não se tocar em sua cabeça e descobrir o que a estava fazendo sorrir.

Tinha um corpo precioso, esbelto e suave, de curvas delicadas. Ossos frágeis, pés pequenos e tímidos seios rosados. Queria saboreá-los, percorrê-los com a língua... e lhe tinha custado um enorme esforço não morder o traseiro, firme e nu, quando Rin tinha se inclinado para fechar a torneira da água quente. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia irritado, a admirava pelo fato de não ser vaidosa. Que não tivesse consciência de sua beleza e que falasse com ele sobre tolices. Tinha entrado na água lentamente, para que seu corpo fosse se acostumando à temperatura, enquanto o vapor subia e as borbulhas brincavam sobre seus seios.

Tinha vontade de meter-se na banheira convertido em homem.

Rin tinha rido quando o cão tinha se aproximou para cheirá-la. Tinha limitado a acariciar-lhe a cabeça com ar ausente enquanto agarrava um livro com a outra. Conceitos básicos de eletricidade e encanamento para inexperientes e amadores.

- Aqui diz que se deve ter sempre algumas ferramentas mínimas a mão. Creio que vi algumas na despensa, mas será melhor fazer uma lista para confirmar. A próxima vez que acabar a luz, eu arrumarei sozinha. Não preciso que ninguém me resgate, e muito menos Sesshoumaru Taisho - tinha comentado ela.

De repente, meteu sua língua de cão no copo de vinho.

- Não! Isso é um sauvignon! - tinha exclamado Rin, afastado a copo - e agora está falando de como trocar um cabo. Não é que eu tenha a intenção de fazê-lo, mas não parece muito complicado. Sou boa em seguir instruções... e isso pode ser um problema. Estou muito acostumada a seguir as instruções dos outros. Por isso se surpreendem tanto quando tomo uma decisão por minha conta. - Depois deixou o livro, e levantou uma perna da água e esfregou a coxa. – e eu mesma me surpreendi. O quanto estou gostando esta aventura – continuou Rin enquanto as borbulhas subiam e baixavam sobre seus seios – Porque tudo está sendo uma grande aventura.

Seu cheiro ao sair da banheira, meia hora depois, tinha-o seduzido por completo. E não lhe tinha parecido menos excitante vê-la pôr o pijama. Ao ajoelhar-se para acender a lareira do dormitório, tinha-se esfregado contra ela e, de repente, tinham começado a brigar de brincadeira sobre o tapete.

Ela lhe coçava a barriga e ele lhe lambia as bochechas.

- Me alegro tanto de que você esteja aqui! É bom ter um amigo que não espera outra coisa que amizade – tinha dito Rin de repente, enquanto lhe acariciava o lombo. Depois tinha enrodilhado frente à lareira olhando para o fogo - Sempre gostei de fazer isso. Quando era pequena, tinha certeza de que via coisas nas chamas. Coisas mágicas, bonitas. Castelos, nuvens, alcantilados. Príncipes enfeitiçados e colinas encantadas. Costumava pensar que iria até lá, envolvida num redemoinho, transportada para um mundo mágico... Onde estão agora todas essas coisas?

E adormeceu. Uma vez dormindo, Sesshoumaru se permitiu transformar-se em homem, e acariciar-lhe os cabelos enquanto olhava o fogo que Rin tinha acendido.

- Eu posso lhe ensinar como se transportar a um mundo mágico envolvida num redemoinho. Mas só você pode decidir isso, Rin - disse Sesshoumaru enquanto ela suspirava em sonhos - Deve ter pressa. Apresse-se e descubra o que é que deseja e para onde quer ir. Se decidir vir comigo, Rin Murray, eu te ensinarei um mundo de magia - tinha finalizou.

Depois se ergueu e levantou-a em seus braços para levá-la à cama e deu um beijo na sua testa. Saiu da choupana como um homem e se adentrou na escuridão da noite como um cão prateado e magestoso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela passou a semana seguinte impulsionada por uma vitalidade que a animava a encher cada minuto de cada dia com alguma novidade. Percorreu os bosques, adentrou-se nas colinas e desenhou tudo que lhe era agradável à vista. À medida que a temperatura aumentava, as flores começavam a aparecer. De noite seguia fresca, mas a primavera já estava disposta a reinar. Durante essa semana só viu o cão.

Era raro que este não a acompanhasse ao menos uma hora ao dia. Passeando entre as árvores, esperando com paciência enquanto ela observava uma flor ou um charco com rãs. O telefonema semanal a seus pais a incomodou, mas se sentia com forças e não demorou em recuperar-se. E também escreveu uma longa carta a Kohaku, mas não disse nada de regressar. Acordava contente todas as manhãs e todas as noites se deitava satisfeita. Sua única frustração era que ainda tinha que descobrir o que devia fazer. A não ser, pensava em ocasiões, que o que devesse fazer fosse viver só com seus livros, seus desenhos e o cão.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru não acordava contente todas as manhãs. Nem se deitava satisfeito todas as noites. Jogava a culpa em Rin, ainda que sabia que era injusto. Se esta tivesse sido menos inocente, teria aproveitado a oportunidade que ela lhe tinha oferecido. Teria satisfeito a necessidade física... e provavelmente emocional. Negava-se a aceitar o que queira que o destino lhe tivesse reservado, até não ter ele pleno controle sobre seu próprio corpo e sua mente. Estava de pé, olhando para o mar durante uma tarde ensolarada, de vento suave e cheio de fragrâncias primaverais. Tinha saído para respirar. Não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. E ainda que soubesse que era só uma diversão, orgulhava-se muito dos jogos que programava. Tocou o cristal que tinha colocado no bolso. Deveria tê-lo tranqüilizado, mas sua cabeça seguiu tão revolta como o mar que contemplava. Notava a impaciência no ar. Impaciência dele, mas também de outros. No entanto, fosse qual fosse o destino que o aguardasse, os passos para chegar a ele ou afastar-se eram coisa sua. Não o surpreendeu ver uma gaivota branca no céu, de olhos brilhantes como os dele.

- Oi, mamãe - a saudou depois de que a gaivota pousou sobre uma rocha.

- Oi, minha vida - respondeu Izayoi, sorridente, depois de transformar-se em mulher.

- Senti sua falta – disse Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava - Cheiras a casa.

- Nós também sentimos sua falta - respondeu ela - Parece cansado. Está com problemas para dormir.

- Sim, não parece estranho?

- Não - Izayoi negou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha de seu filho. Depois olhou ao mar - Este lugar que escolheu é lindo. Sempre soube escolher, Sesshoumaru, e sempre terá essa opção... Rin é adorável, e tem um grande coração -adicionou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Você que a enviou?

-O dia em que ela foi te visitar? Sim, ensinei-lhe o caminho - Izayoi deu os ombros e se sentou sobre a rocha sobre a qual tinha aterrissado - Mas não a enviei aqui, ao bosque. Há poderes superiores alheios aos nossos que assim o dispuseram...a achou atraente, verdade?

- Por que não ia achá-la?

- Não é o tipo de mulher que costuma te atrair, ao menos para você levá-la à cama.

- Sou adulto -replicou Sesshoumaru - Não tenho por que falar de minha vida sexual com minha mãe.

- O sexo que vai unido ao respeito e ao carinho, é muito saudável – insistiu ela - E é normal que me preocupe pela saúde de meu único filho, não? Não se deitou com ela porque tem medo de que seja algo mais do que sexo.

- O que quer que eu faça! Durmo com ela e depois a deixo de coração partido? - contestou ele, irritado.

- Por que tem certeza que vai magoá-la?

- É inevitável.

- Sempre é inevitável magoar -respondeu Izayoi - Você acredita que seu pai e eu não nos magoamos nunca nestes anos?

- Ela não é como nós – respondeu Sesshoumaru - Se permitir que sintamos mais do que já sentimos o um pelo outro, terei que dar as costas a minhas obrigações. Obrigações que devo enfrentar. Sei que papai quer que ocupe seu posto.

- Não tão rápido - contestou Izayoi, rindo - Mas sim, quando chegar o momento, espera-se que você assuma a direção da família Taisho.

- É um poder que posso transferir a outro membro. Tenho direito.

- Verdade - concordou a mãe - Tem o direito a abrir mão e a deixar que seja outro que leve o amuleto. É isso o que deseja?

-Não sei - respondeu Sesshoumaru, frustrado - Eu não sou como papai. Não me relaciono com as pessoas como ele. Não tenho sua prudência, sua paciência nem sua compaixão.

-Verdade, mas tem suas próprias virtudes - replicou Izayoi - Está capacitado para assumir essa responsabilidade.

- Já pensei nisso. Mas sei que se me comprometer com uma mulher que não tem sangue de Yokai, terei que renunciar à direção da família. Se me permitir amá-la, darei as costas a minhas obrigações com a família.

- Por todos os santos! Por que não olhou ainda? - exclamou a mãe, crispada – Se tem alguns dons são para usá-los!

- Os usarei se quiser! Sou livre!

- O que você é, é um cabeça-dura - replicou a mãe- E não me levante a voz, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- Já não tenho cinquenta anos – contestou este.

- Tanto faz que tenha quinhentos anos ou cinquenta. Sou sua mãe e tem que me mostrar respeito.

- Sim, senhora - replicou Sesshoumaru.

- Assim está melhor. E me faça o favor de parar de se torturar com o que o destino te reserva e olhe de uma vez. E se os seus princípios não te permitem, pergunte pelo menos pela família de sua mãe - Izayoi suspirou e acariciou o cabelo de Sesshoumaru - Venha cá, e me dê um beijo. Rin vai vir em seguida - adicionou sorridente.

Deram-se um beijo e, de repente, bateu as asas brancas e ergueu o vôo.

* * *

**Bom, como prometido ai está mais um cap!!**

**Eu to com pressa, por isso 1000 desculpas a **

**Ana Spizziolli;**

**Kuchiki Rin.**

**Não vou poder responder as reviews, mais o cap é dedicado à vc e MUITO OBRIGADA!!!**

**Nai, tb te amo e parabêns pra tio MURILO (é o pai da naia-chan gente)!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Cinco**

Não a tinha notado, isso o irritava. A visita de sua mãe o tinha aborrecido, razão pela qual se achava bloqueada sua capacidade perceptiva. Só agora, ao voltar-se, aspirou a fragrância de jasmins de Rin. A viu sair do bosque, ainda que esta não conseguisse vê-lo. Sesshoumaru tinha o sol detrás e ela estava olhando em outra direção enquanto subia pelo caminho dos alcantilados. Levava o cabelo para atrás, presos por uma presilha marrom, cujo o vento jogava e levantava. Carregava uma bolsa no ombro e se tinha vestido umas calça cinza desbotada e uma camisa da cor dos narcisos. Vê-la falar consigo mesma enquanto subia na rocha o relaxou e enojou ao mesmo tempo. Depois, ambas sensações ficaram em segundo plano, pois se divertiu em observar como Rin, ao avistá-lo, franziu o cenho desagradado.

- Bom dia - a saudou Sesshoumaru.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e agarrou a tira da bolsa com ambas mãos, como se não soubesse que outra coisa fazer com elas. Seu olhar era frio, em contraste com essas mãos nervosas.

- Oi. Teria ido para outro lugar se soubesse que estava aqui. Suponho que queira ficar só.

- Não especialmente.

- Pois eu quero - respondeu Rin, para em seguida pôs-se a andar em direção as rochas, afastando-se de Sesshoumaru.

- Está irritada, Rin Murray?

- Está parecendo isso - contestou ela, com orgulho, sem deixar de andar.

- Vai passar logo. Você sabe que não é rancorosa.

Rin encolheu os ombros, consciente de que estava comportando-se como uma menina. Tinha saído para desenhar o mar, os barquinhos que se divisavam no horizonte, os pássaros do céu. Não para vê-lo e recordar o que tinha passado entre ambos, as sensações que tinham acordado em seu interior. Mas também não ia evitar a toda costa, como um ratinho assustado ante um grande gato. Apertou os dentes, sentou-se sobre uma rocha e abriu a bolsa, da qual sacou uma garrafa de água, um caderno e um lápis. Obrigando-se a se concentrar, olhou para o mar e tratou de absorver toda sua beleza. Começou a desenhar, dizendo a si mesma que não o olharia. Porque com certeza Sesshoumaru a seguia. Por que, sentia seus músculos estavam tão tensos e o coração batendo descompassado.

Mas não olharia. Ainda que ao final sim. Ele estava ali, a não muitos passos, com as mãos metidas nos bolsos e a vista perdida no mar. Já era má sorte, supôs Rin, que fosse um homem tão atraente, capaz de estar aí, de pé e despenteado pelo vento, e que seu perfil lhe recordasse ao Lorde Byron. Ou a um cavaleiro antes da batalha, ou um príncipe vigiando seu território. Sim, podia ser tudo isso e mais, tão romântico com vaqueiros e camisetas como qualquer guerreiro de brilhante armadura.

-Não quero brigar com você, Rin – acreditou ter ouvido. Mas era impossível. Estavam demasiado longe para que lhe tivessem chegado essas palavras sussurradas. Assim que supôs que essa seria a resposta que Sesshoumaru daria se ela dissesse o que pensava. Tomou ar, voltou a olhar o caderno e a desagradou comprovar que, sem dar-se conta, tinha começado a desenhar Sesshoumaru. Então, mudou de página.

-Não tem sentido que fique brava comigo... nem consigo mesma.

Nesta ocasião soube que sim, ele tinha falado, ergueu olhar e viu que Sesshoumaru tinha se aproximado dela.

Teve que entrecerrar os olhos e colocar-se o canto da mão sobre a testa, como uma viseira, para que o sol não a cegasse.

Quando ele sentou a seu lado, Rin suspirou. Depois, ao ver que não falava e que parecia disposto a fazer companhia, começou a golpear o lápis sobre o caderno.

- A costa é muito longa. Importa-se em sentar em outro lugar? - terminou dizendo.

- Gosto deste lugar - replicou ele. Rin fez menção de se levantar, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou - Não seja boba.

-Não me chame de boba. Estou farta de que me digam que sou boba – replicou Rin - e você nem sequer me conhece.

- O que você está desenhando? - perguntou Sesshoumaru de repente.

- Agora nada - contestou ela enquanto guardava o caderno na bolsa. Depois voltou a tentar se erguer, mas Sesshoumaru a reteve de novo.

- Está bem, vamos conversar. Reconheço que tinha a esperança de te encontrar. Senti-me atraída... estou certa de que está acostumado que as mulheres se sintam atraída por você. Queria te agradecer por me ajudar na noite da tempestade, ainda que na verdade era só uma desculpa. Reconheço que te procurei em sua casa, mas foi você quem me beijou.

- Sim foi o que fiz, sim – murmurou Sesshoumaru e queria voltar a beijá-la, nesse instante em que tinha a boca em forma de uma linha e seus olhos brilhavam irritados e cheio de fogo ao mesmo tempo.

-E minha reação foi excessiva - reconheceu Rin, ainda aborrecida. Você tinha todo o direito do mundo de me pedir que fosse embora, mas não daquele modo tão brusco. Ninguém tem direito de ser descortês. Mas, vamos, não me estranha que queira se manter afastado de mim.

- Vamos com calma: sim, estou acostumado que as mulheres se sintam atraídas para mim. O qual me parece perfeito, pois eu também gosto de mulheres - disparou ele - Pode ser que eu pareça arrogante, mas acho que a falsa modéstia é pura hipocrisia. Por outro lado, ainda é verdade que gosto de estar só a maioria do tempo, mas, sua visita me alegrou. E te beijei porque o desejava, porque tem uma boca muito bonita.

Sesshoumaru olhou a face surpresa dela e se deu conta de que ninguém lhe tinha dito isso antes. Negou com a cabeça, incapaz de compreender a estupidez do resto do gênero masculino.

- Te beijei porque seus olhos me recordam aos dos seres que dançam nas colinas de meu país. Porque tem um cabelo brilhante e uma pele tão suave como o água - prosseguiu ele.

-Não - o interrompeu Rin - Não faça isso. Não é justo.

Pode ser que não fosse justo enfatizar a beleza de uma mulher que não estava acostumada a ouvir elogios, mas encolheu de ombros.

- É a verdade. E eu também perdi o controle durante alguns segundos. Por isso fui brusco. Sinto muito, Rin.

- Sente por ter sido brusco ou ter perdido o controle comigo?

- As duas coisas, para ser sincero. Disse que não estava preparado para você e falava a sério.

Ouvir a verdade, sem rodeios, diminuiu a irritação de Rin... e a fez tremer ligeiramente. Ficou em silêncio, com a vista fixa nas mãos, enquanto as ondas chocavam abaixo e as gaivotas dominavam o céu.

- Pode ser que eu te entenda, um pouco. Estou num momento difícil de minha vida - disse Rin por fim - Tenho que tomar uma decisão... Creio que a gente fica mais vulnerável quando chega ao final de algo e tem de escolher o que vai fazer a seguir... Não te conheço, Sesshoumaru, e não sei o que te dizer, nem o que fazer - adicionou, olhando-o no rosto.

Teria algum homem vivo capaz de suportar uma resposta tão sincera e espontânea? perguntou-se ele.

- Me convide para tomar um chá.

- O que?

- Quero me convide para tomar um chá - Sesshoumaru sorriu - Vai começar a chover e será melhor do que nos refugiemos - acrescentou. Depois de tudo, seu pai não era o único que podia fazer mudar o clima em seu proveito, não?

- Chover? Mas o sol... - Rin se calou ao ver que o céu se apagava e se cobria de nuvens de repente.

Em seguida, começou a chuviscar.

- Achei que o céu ia ficar o dia todo - afirmou enquanto metia a garrafa de água na bolsa. Depois se levantou, aceitando a mão que Sesshoumaru tinha estendido.

- Só serão alguns pingos - disse ele enquanto a guiava pelas rochas para o caminho de abaixo - A chuva te incomoda?

-Não, na verdade gosto - contestou ela - O sol continua brilhando.

- Veremos um arco íris – prometeu Sesshoumaru, uma vez abaixo - Bem, então me convida para um chá?

- Acho que sim. - Rin não conseguiu evitar de sorrir.

- Viu? Te falei. Não sabe ficar irritada por muito tempo.

- Só preciso praticar – respondeu ela.

- É provável que eu te dê motivos de sobra para que o faça –respondeu Sesshoumaru entre risos.

- Tem o costume de irritar as pessoas?

- Exato. Sou um homem difícil - respondeu enquanto caminhavam sob as árvores do bosque - Meus pais dizem que não conhecem ninguém mais renitente do que eu.

- Estão nas Terras do Oeste?

- Sim - respondeu . Ainda que não podia estar seguro se não olhava. Preferia não saber se estavam escondidos por perto, vigiando-o.

- Sente falta deles?

- Sim, ainda que... estamos sempre em contato - improvisou ele - E você? Sente falta a sua família? - adicionou ao advertir o tom sombrio de Rin ao perguntar.

- Me sinto culpada porque não sinto falta tanto como deveria. Nunca tinha estado só antes e...

- Está gostando – completou Sesshoumaru.

- Muito - Rin riu. Depois tirou as chaves do bolso.

- Não tem o por que se sentir mal por isso... Por que usa tranca? -perguntou ele, surpreso.

- O costume - respondeu Rin - Vou preparar o chá. Esta manhã fiz uns biscoitos de limão, mas se queimaram um pouco - adicionou caminho da cozinha.

Estava limpa, observou ele, e lhe tinha dado seu toque pessoal, para fazê-la mais acolhedora. O conjunto de objetos convertem uma casa num lar. Tinha algumas flores muito bonitas sobre uma garrafa de vidro, a qual tinha colocado sobre a mesa, junto a uma cestinha branca com maçãs verdes. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, deleitando-se com o manso cair da chuva. E pensou nas palavras de sua mãe. Não, não utilizaria seus poderes. Uma coisa era passar-lhe alguma idéia telepaticamente e outra conferir seu passado sem pedir-lhe permissão.

Igual que ele exigia que respeitassem sua intimidade, devia respeitar a dos demais.

- O que seus pais fazem? – perguntou-lhe por fim.

- São professores na universidade, ali em Quioto - contestou enquanto se esquentava o água do chá - Meu pai é catedrático de Japonês e sua mãe? - quis saber Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto isso, Rin tirou o caderno de desenhos da bolsa, e deixou sobre a mesa.

- Dá aulas de História - respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que jogava a infusão num bule com formato de fada e asas aladas- São muito bons professores. O ano passado nomearam a minha mãe diretora e...

Ficou-se muda ao descobrir que Sesshoumaru estava olhando os desenhos que tinha feito do cão prateado.

- São lindos - assegurou ele sem levantar o olhar, enquanto passava ao seguinte desenho, das árvores e samambaias do bosque. Tinha dado forma alada às folhas, percebeu Sesshoumaru, sorridente. Era sinal de que tinha visto às fadas.

-Não valem nada -Rin desejou arrancar-lhe o caderno e fechá-lo, mas os bons modos a impediram e quando ele a olhou nos olhos, estremeceu-se.

- Por que fala isso, e se esforça em acreditar, quando tem talento e além disso gosta do que faz?

-Só o faço em meus momentos livres...de vez em quando.

Sesshoumaru passou à seguinte página, na que podia ver um lindo desenho da choupana de Kagome.

- E se ofende quando a chamam de boba? - murmurou ele- Pois é boba se não se dedica ao que gosta, em vez de ficar de braços cruzados.

- Isso é ridículo. Eu não fico de braços cruzados - contestou Rin enquanto servia o chá - É um hobby somente. Todos temos algum.

- É seu dom - corrigiu Sesshoumaru - e o tem desprezado.

- Não se vive de fazer desenhos.

- E isso que tem a ver?

- Nada. Só que às vezes se precisa comer, vestir-se, pagar as contas da casa - ironizou Rin - Essas coisas triviais do mundo real.

- Então venda sua arte e converta-a numa forma de ganhar a vida.

- Ninguém vai comprar um desenho a lápis de uma professora de Japonês.

- Eu compro este - Sesshoumaru se levantou e mostrou um dos muitos desenhos que tinha feito do cão, cujos olhos brilhavam com um reflexo desafiante idêntico ao que agora iluminava os olhos dele - Quanto vale?

-Não vou te vender, e nem você vai comprar só para ficar com a razão -replicou Rin - Venha cá, sente-se e tome o chá.

- Então me dê de presente. Gostei dele. E este também - disse Sesshuoumaru, assinalando o desenho das árvores e os samambaias - Seria útil um desenho assim para o jogo que estou programando. Já que não tenho talento para desenhar.

- E quem se encarrega então dos gráficos? - perguntou ela, com a esperança de mudar de tema, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava os doces de limão.

- Não há ninguém fixo - Sessshoumaru provou um dos doces. Ainda que era inegável que estavam um pouco queimados por embaixo, o resto estava deliciosos - Seus pais desenham?

-Não - contestou Rin. Só de pensar começou a rir. Não podia imaginar seus pais sonhando com um lápis frente a uma folha em branco - Me matricularam numa academia quando era pequena e eu gosto. Minha mãe tem emoldurado um desenho no escritório da universidade, desde quando era adolescente.

- Ou seja, valoriza seu talento.

- Ou seja, gosta da sua filha - corrigiu Rin depois de tomar um gole chá.

- Então, suponho que também gostará que sua filha desenvolva seus talentos e aptidões - replicou ele - Talvez algum de seus avôs fosse artista?

- Não, meu avô por parte de pai era também professor. E sua esposa era o que poderia chamar uma mulher de seu tempo. Ainda cuida da casa.

- E por parte de mãe?

- Meu avô está aposentado. Vivem em Tókio. Minha avó faz algumas coisas de crochê muito bonitas.

- Suponho que se pode chamar de arte – concedeu Rin - Agora que estou pensando... sua mãe sim era pintora. Temos algumas aquarelas dela. Creio que minha avó e seu irmão têm as demais. Era... excêntrica - adicionou sorridente.

- Em que sentido?

- Não cheguei a conhecê-la, mas meus pais dizem que lia a mão e falava com os animais... tudo na contramão da vontade de seu marido. Se não me engano, era um Japonês muito pragmático. E ela uma irlandesa sonhadora.

- Então ela era da Irlanda - Sesshoumaru sentiu uma vibração pela medula - Como se chamava?

-Eh... O'Meara -respondeu ela depois de mergulhar na memória. Depois deu outro gole de chá, relaxada, enquanto Sesshoumaru escutava com o coração disparado - .Minha mãe me deu o nome dela. Suponho que foi por isso que ela me deixou seu medalhão. É muito antigo. Dourado, com bordas prateadas.

- Ou seja, se chamava Rin O'Meara - disse ele, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava de lado o chá.

- Exato. Creio que há uma história muito romântica, se não a inventaram, sobre como conheceu meu bisavô: uma vez ele foi de férias à Irlanda. Ela estava pintando os desfiladeiros, em Clare. É curioso. Não sei por que me lembro de que era nesse condado - comentou Rin - O caso é que foi um amor à primeira vista, e ela deixou sua casa e a sua família para ir para a Inglaterra com ele. Depois emigraram para Japão e acabaram assentando-se em Ozaka.

Rin O'Meara, de Clare. O destino tinha dado uma volta para preparar uma nova armadilha. Sesshoumaru bebeu um gole de chá para limpar a garganta.

- Meu segundo sobrenome, o de minha mãe, é O'Meara informou Sesshoumaru - Sua bisavó foi uma prima distante da minha. O que quer dizer que você e eu somos primos.

- Está brincando comigo!- exclamou Rin, radiante, assombrada e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando a assunto é família nunca brinco.

- Com certeza, o mundo é pequeno - Rin riu e ergueu sua xícara – Prazer em conhecê-lo, primo Sesshoumaru.

Por todos os santos! Pensou enquanto brindava com Rin. A mulher que lhe estava sorrindo com esses olhos chocolates, tinha sangue de yokai e nem sequer o sabia.

- Olhe, já apareceu o arco íris - avisou ele. Não tinha olhado pela janela, mas sabia que o colorido arco já estava sulcando o céu. Não por ele. Tinha sido seu pai quem tinha feito a magia.

- Que bonito! - exclamou Rin depois de levantar e olhar pela janela - Vamos lá fora. É lindo!

Saiu correndo, desceu as escadas do alpendre e olhou para acima. Nunca tinha visto um arco íris tão nítido e bem definido. Destacava em contraste com o céu e banhava as copas das árvores com cada um de suas cores.

- Nunca tinha visto um tão bonito - assegurou.

Quando ele a alcançou, Rin estendeu uma mão e bastou esse leve contato para desconcertá-lo e comovê-lo. Com tudo, enquanto olhava o céu, prometeu-se que não se apaixonaria por ela a não ser que assim o desejasse.

Negava-se que o manipulassem, a que o destino o manejasse como se fosse um pião.

Tomaria sua própria sua decisão. Mas isso não queria dizer que, por enquanto, não pudesse dar-se algum capricho.

- Isto não significa mais nem menos do que o outro.

- O que?

- Isto - Sesshoumaru emoldurou a face de Rin com as palmas das mãos, inclinou-se e posou os lábios sobre os dela. - Suaves como a seda, delicados como a chuva que ainda cai sob o sol.

Deixaria que o beijo fosse terno, pensou ele. Era melhor para os dois frear o instinto selvagem que rugia em seu interior. Mais seguro, mais inteligente. Bastava-lhe provar a inocência de seus lábios. Faria o possível para que não se apaixonasse por ele, tinha medo de lhe magoar. Mas quando Rin apoiou uma mão sobre um de seus ombros, quando começou a devolver-lhe o beijo, Sesshoumaru sentiu que seu instinto lhe fincava as garras, lutando por se libertar.

Rin estava se entregando, não estava reservando nada, seguia beijando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava os ombros.

Sesshoumaru se separou antes que o desejo nublasse seu juízo por completo. E quando Rin o olhou nos olhos com os lábios ainda entreabertos, soltou-a:

- Suponho que é a química - comentou ela quando encontrou a voz.

- A química pode ser perigosa - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

- Não se pode descobrir nada se não faz experimentos - replicou Rin.

Surpreendeu-se em ouvir sair de sua boca um comentário tão sedutor; mas, de alguma maneira, pareceu-lhe natural convidar a Sesshoumaru que seguisse adiante.

- Neste caso, é melhor do que conheça os elementos da mistura. Pergunto-me até que ponto está disposta a descobri-los.

- Vim aqui para descobrir todo tipo de coisas - Rin suspirou - Não esperava te encontrar.

-Entendi, primeiro quer encontrar à verdadeira Rin Murray - disse ele - Se agora entrássemos em casa, se nos deitássemos juntos, descobriria em seguida uma parte dela. É isso o que quer?

-Não - contestou Rin, apesar de que seu corpo o desejava aos gritos - Porque então seria simples revolução, como você diz. E não quero me conformar com algo simples.

- Ainda assim, creio que voltarei a te beijar quando eu quiser.

- Acho que te deixarei que me beije quando eu desejar também - respondeu ela com um sorriso desafiante.

- Tem um pouco dessa mulher irlandesa - afirmou Sesshoumaru, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- É possível - disse Rin, super feliz - Talvez deva inteirar-me mais das coisas.

- O fará - comentou ele, já sem sorrir - E quando o fizer, espero que saiba como reagir. Escolha um dia da semana que vem e venha me visitar. Com o caderno dos desenhos.

- Para que?

- Me ocorreu uma idéia.

Mal não podia fazer, pensou Rin. e lhe daria um pouco de tempo para pensar em tudo o que tinha passado nessa manhã.

- De acordo, mas tanto faz o dia. Tenho todos os dias livres.

-Você saberá o dia adequado quando ele chegar - contestou Sesshoumaru enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo – Como eu saberei.

- E isso o que é? Uma espécie estranha de telepatia irlandesa?

- Não imagina como – murmurou Sesshoumaru - Que você tenha um bom dia, prima Rin.

Ele fez uma carícia no rosto e depois deu meia volta e se foi. Bem, pensou ela, por enquanto, o dia não ia nada mal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

E quando voltou a encontrar-se com Sesshoumaru, em sonhos, deu-lhe as boas vindas. Quando este se introduziu em seu cérebro, seduziu-a, excitou-a, fê-la suspirar, almejar, gemer. Tremeu de prazer, sussurrou seu nome e, de alguma maneira, teve a certeza de que ele era tão vulnerável como, ela. Ainda que só fora por um segundo, soube que Sesshoumaru não seria capaz de negar nada do que pedisse.

Mas não sabia o que pedir. Inclusive enquanto se satisfazia com seu corpo e deixava voar a imaginação, uma, parte dela pensava: o que deveria perguntar? O que precisava saber? A escuras, com uma meia lua derramando sua luz de prata através da janela, acordou, sozinha. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e escutou os uivos do cão, também solitário.

* * *

**Um ótimo Natal a todos!!!**

**1000 bjs e que Deus ilumine todos nós!**

**espero que curtam esse cap super familia!**

**posto em breve **

**bjs e **

**FELIZ NATAL!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis**

Rin assistiu ao florescimento da primavera. E com esta, algo pareceu florescer dentro dela também.

Os narcisos embriagavam o ar com sua fragrância. A pequena parreira que se via pela janela da cozinha começava a dar frutos, que dançavam com o vento. Dentro do bosque, as azáleas tomavam tons brancos e rosados, e as dedaleiras se abriam em racimos. Tinha muitas mais flores. Rin prometeu comprar-se um livro sobre a flora de Tottori em sua próxima viagem à cidade. Queria conhecer seus ciclos e aprender todos seus nomes. Ela também estava radiante. Não tinha mais cor em seu rosto? Perguntava-se. Mais luz em seus olhos? Sabia que: sorria com mais freqüência, gostava do fato que seus lábios se curvarem sem um motivo aparente, enquanto passeava ou desenhava, ou simplesmente enquanto estava sentada no alpendre, lendo durante horas.

Já não se sentia solitária pelas noites. Quando o cão a visitava, falava com ele sobre o que estivesse pensando naquele instante. E quando se ausentava, alegrava-se de passar a noite a sós. Não estava segura de que tinha mudado, mas sim de que algo o tinha feito. E de que a esperavam mais e maiores mudanças. Talvez fora sua decisão de não regressar a Osaka, de não seguir dando aulas e não se comprar um apartamento ao lado da casa de seus pais. Nunca tinha desejado nada daquilo. Não tinha sentido a menor necessidade de encher o armário de roupa nem de fazer viagens custosas durante as Férias. Ademais, contava com a pequena herança que tinha recebido de um parente de sua mãe.

Herança que tinha investido e tinha visto dar rendimentos durante os últimos anos. Tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar a entrada de uma casa em algum lugar. Algum lugar calmo e bonito pensou, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café no alpendre, de pé, para dar as boas vindas a uma nova manhã. Tinha que ser um uma casa. Acabou-se o viver em edifícios. Tinha que ser um lugar no campo. Já não poderia ser feliz com o ruído e o agito de uma cidade. Teria um jardim, aprenderia a plantar flores, e talvez estaria perto de um ribeirão ou um lago. Tinha que estar perto do mar, para poder passear pela orla e ouvir o murmúrio da água pela noite, enquanto conciliava o sonho.

Talvez, só talvez, na próxima viagem à cidade fosse ver algum corretor de imóveis. Só para se informar dos preços. Era um passo muito grande: escolher um lugar, comprar uma casa, mobiliá-la, mantê-la. Mas estava decidida a dar o passo, disse a si mesma enquanto brincava com sua caneta. E encontrar um trabalho goste. Não precisava muito dinheiro. Bastaria com ganhar o suficiente para manter-se enquanto se dedicava a pintar, a cuidar do jardim e consertar ela só as avarias de sua casa. Se encontrasse algo perto, não teria que deixar o cão. Nem Sesshoumaru. Rin negou com a cabeça. Não, não podia contar com Sesshoumaru para o futuro, somá-lo as razões pelas que estava, planejando se estabelecer nessa região. Ele era independente e iria embora quando quisesse.

Igual o cão prateado, disse num suspiro. Depois de tudo, nenhum dos dois lhe pertencia. Ambos eram seres solitários, belas criaturas que não tinham dono. E que tinham entrado em sua vida e tinham contribuído para que esta mudasse, supôs. Ainda que as mudanças maiores dependiam dela. Depois de três semanas na choupana de Kagome, parecia preparada para enfrentá-los. Já estava preparada. Era o momento de dar os passos definitivos.

De repente, pareceu-lhe ouvir um sussurro dentro de sua cabeça. Um sussurro que pronunciava seu nome na distância, suave, mansamente. Sesshoumaru tinha dito que iria reconhece-lo recordou Rin. Que saberia o momento adequado. Pois não tinha melhor momento do que esse, no qual estava tão segura de si mesma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sabia que ela estava a caminho. Tentou não se aproximar dela durante os dias anteriores, ainda que não tinha conseguido se distanciar de tudo, pois o preocupava imaginá-la sozinha no bosque. No entanto, era muito fácil comprovar que se encontrava bem. Não podia negar que adorava quando Rin lhe abria a porta e se agachava para lhe acariciar a cabeça ou o lombo. Não tinha medo do cão, pensou Sesshoumaru. De fato, era mais precavida quando se apresentava diante dela como homem.

Mas agora vinha para ver ao homem. Sesshoumaru acreditava que tinha um bom plano, para os dois. Um plano que lhe daria a oportunidade de que desenvolvesse seus poderes e seu talento... e que lhes daria tempo para ir conhecendo-se melhor um ao outro.

Não voltaria a tocá-la até então. Tinha se prometido. Era muito difícil provar sua doçura e não possuir tudo.

Ainda que pelas noites se permitia entrar em seus sonhos, dar-lhe prazer e deixá-la descansar radiante. Ainda que ele ficava insatisfeito. Em qualquer caso, estava-a preparando para a noite em que esses sonhos se fariam realidade. Para a noite na que seriam suas mãos, em vez de seus pensamentos, que percorreriam seu corpo. Só de pensar sentiu um nó no estômago. Enfurecido por tal reação, ordenou a seu cérebro que se aquietasse, e a seu corpo que relaxasse. Mas se enfureceu ainda mais quando comprovou que seus poderes não bastavam para aliviar toda a tensão.

- Ainda não chegou o dia em que não possa controlar uma atração física por uma mulher meio bruxa - murmurou enquanto entrava em sua choupana.

Porque se negava a esperá-la de pé no alpendre, com olhos ansiosos de apaixonado, aguardando-a. De maneira que dedicou a dar voltas e a amaldiçoar em gaélico, até que ouviu que o chamavam à porta.

Sesshoumaru abriu mal-humorado. E a viu, com o sol iluminando-a pelas costas, com um sorriso radiante nos lábios e o cabelo soltando-se da presilha, segurando algumas flores roxas numa mão.

- Bom dia - saudou Rin - Creio que são violetas, mas não estou totalmente segura. Tenho que comprar um livro.

Ofereceu a flor e Sesshoumaru sentiu que seu coração estremecia. A inocência brilhava nos olhos de Rin, cujas bochechas brilhavam acanhadas. E tinha violetas na mão. Só podia ficar olhando-a. E desejá-la.

- Não gosta das flores? - perguntou ela ao ver que Sesshoumaru não respondia.

- Sim, sim. Me perdoe, estava distraído - reagiu por fim. Por Deus ! Tinha que se acalmar! - Entre, Rin Murray. É bem-vinda, e suas flores também – adicionou, mais amável do que teria gostado.

- Se vim em uma má hora - comentou Rin. Mas Sesshoumaru foi para o lado, para deixá-la passar – Me ocorreu de vir aqui antes de ir até a cidade.

- Para comprar mais livros? - perguntou ele. Deixou a porta aberta, como se oferecesse um caminho para fuga.

- E para falar com um corredor de imóveis. Estou pensando em comprar algo por aqui.

- Verdade? -Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha - É este seu lugar?

- Isso parece. Pode ser - Rin encolheu de ombros - Algum tem que ser.

- E se decidiu... como disse antes... como irá ganhar a vida?

- Não exatamente - respondeu ela. A luz de seus olhos se atenuou um pouco - Mas o farei.

Sesshoumaru lamentou ter posto essa preocupação no rosto de Rin.

- Tenho uma idéia a respeito. Vamos à cozinha, ver se encontramos onde colocar as flores.

- Já foi ao bosque? Está lindo com a primavera. E a choupana de Kagome está rodeada de flores. Não conheço nem a metade delas, nem as que têm em seu jardim.

-A maioria são comuns, úteis para uma coisa ou outra - respondeu Sesshoumaru enquanto colocava as violetas num vaso azul.

- Tem mais atrás – comentou Rin depois de olhar pela janela da cozinha - São ervas?

- Sim, são.

- Para cozinhar.

- Para isso... e para outras coisas - Sesshoumaru sorriu - Também vai comprar um livro sobre ervas?

- Provavelmente - contestou ela, rindo - Há tantas coisas às quais nunca prestei atenção. Agora quero descobrir tudo.

- E isso você mesma.

- Suponho...

- E ? - incapaz de resistir, Sesshoumaru brincou com as pontas do cabelo – O que descobriu sobre Rin?

- Que ela não é tão incapaz como pensava.

- E por que pensava isso? - replicou ele, incomodado.

- Bem, não em todos os sentidos. Sei ensinar e sei como aplicar o que aprendo. Eram as coisas pequenas e era com as realmente grandes que nunca sabia o que fazer. Me dava bem no meio termo. Mas não me fixava nos detalhes e permitia que dirigissem minha vida nas decisões mais importantes.

- Vou te dar uma sugestão a respeito disso que chama de coisas grandes. Espero que depois faça o que mais lhe agradar.

- Q que?

- Logo - contestou Sesshoumaru - Antes quero que veja o que tenho estado fazendo - Intrigada, seguiu-o ao escritório. O computador estava ligado e no protetor de tela podiam ver luas, estrelas e alguns símbolos que não pôde entender. Sesshoumaru tocou uma tecla e o texto apareceu no monitor.

- O que parece? - perguntou ele.

Rin se inclinou para ler melhor e, segundos depois começou a rir.

- Acho que não sei decifrar essa mistura de signos e palavras em outro idioma.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o monitor e suspirou impaciente. Tinha estado tão metido na trama, que se tinha esquecido dessa questão. Ainda que podia arrumá-lo. Esteve a ponto de estalar os dedos para que se traduzisse o texto, mas se freou a tempo.

Depois fingiu que digitava um par de instruções enquanto realizava o conjuro mentalmente.

- Aqui está - disse depois de que a tela apagou e acendeu de novo - Sente-se e leia.

Rin obedeceu super feliz e bastaram algumas poucas linhas para compreender:

- É a segunda parte de Myor – disse em alusão ao jogo de computador do que tinham falado da outra vez - É genial. Terminou?

- Continue lendo, e verá por si mesma.

- Sim, sim -Rin voltou os olhos para a tela e se dispôs a aproveitar - Oh!, Seqüestram à protagonista! E o feiticeiro das forças do mal neutralizou seus poderes com um conjuro.

- Bruxo - murmurou Sesshoumaru - Ainda que seja um homem, também é um bruxo - corrigiu.

- Verdade? Pois o bruxo trancou todos os poderes da protagonista numa caixa mágica. Fez isso porque está apaixonado por ela, não é?

- O que?

- Tem que ser por isso – insistiu Rin - Sango é bonita e forte, está cheia de vitalidade. É normal que a deseje, e essa é a única forma que tem para obrigá-la a estar com ele... E aqui está o feiticeiro bom... bruxo, quero dizer, que lutará contra o mau para resgatá-la. É fantástico.

Tinha o nariz colado à tela, já que não levava os óculos de ler.

- Olha quantas armadilhas terá que sortear para chegar até ela. E quando a libertar Sango não poderá utilizar sua magia para sair do castelo – prosseguiu Rin - Terão que explorar sua imaginação e ajudar para saírem juntos. O Vale das Tormentas. Soa ameaçante, apaixonado. É justo o que faltava à primeira parte.

- Como disse? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, mais assombrado do que ofendido.

- Era uma aventura cheia de magia, mas lhe faltava o toque romântico. Alegra-me que o tenha dado desta vez. Miroku e Sango se apaixonarão loucamente enquanto enfrentam juntos todos os perigos - disse Rin enquanto se voltava para olhar a Sesshoumaru - Depois de derrotar o bruxo mau, encontrarão a caixa, e será o poder de seu amor romperá o conjuro, "abra-a e devolva a Sango seus poderes". E viverão felizes para sempre...não? -adicionou, um pouco vacilante ao ver a expressão de estupefação de Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, sim - respondeu este. Teria que retocar a trama, mas Rin tinha razão. Mais tarde faria as mudanças – O que acha dos Yoakais da Terra dos Espelhos?

- Yokais?

-Aqui - Sesshoumaru se aproximou e marcou um parágrafo na tela - Leia e me diga o que pensa - adicionou, sussurrando junto ao ouvido de Rin.

Ela teve que se concentrar para não prestar atenção às batidas que deu o coração e se pôs a ler.

- Fabuloso. Simplesmente, fabuloso. Já os imagino fugindo num dos Yokais, voando sobre as águas vermelhas do mar e as colinas tomadas pela neblina.

- Verdade? Me mostre como você vê. Desenhe para mim -Sesshoumaru tirou o caderno de sua bolsa - Eu não tenho a imagem muito clara.

- Não? Não sei como pode escrever isto sem vê-la - Rin agarrou um lápis e começou a desenhar - O Yokai tem que ser majestoso: feroz e belo, de asas douradas e olhos como rubis. Grande, esbelto e potente... Selvagem e perigoso - ia dizendo ao mesmo tempo em que desenhava.

Era exatamente o que queria, pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto o desenho ia tomando vida. Nada de Yokais raros ou domados. Estava-o refletindo à perfeição: uma cabeça feroz e orgulhosa, um corpo grande e poderoso, de largas asas, uma cauda com forma de chicote e aspecto de grande agilidade.

- Faça-me outro -pediu com impaciência enquanto guardava o primeiro - Do mar e as colinas.

- Certo - Rin supôs que ter um esquema do palco poderia ajudá-lo a terminar de construir a história. Fechou os olhos um momento e evocou a paisagem: um mar largo e resplandecente com ondas que rompem contra as rochas, mal visíveis pela bruma, um tênue raio de luz filtrando-se entre as nuvens e a sombra das montanhas ao fundo.

Quando terminou, Sesshoumaru ficou com o desenho e pediu que lhe fizesse um de Naraku, o bruxo mau.

A julgar por seu sorriso, era evidente que Rin estava adorando o que estava desenhando.

Decidiu que tinha que ser atraente. Muito atraente. Nada de gnomos com verrugas e uma corcunda nas costas, somente um homem alto, elegante, com cabelo longo e olhos negros. Vestiu-o com uma túnica longa, preta, como a de um príncipe.

- Por que não o desenhou feio? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Porque ele não é feio - contestou ela com contundência - Se fosse, pareceria que Sango o recusa só por sua aparência, quando é de seu coração que ela não gosta. E essa maldade se vê refletida em seus olhos.

- Mas o herói tem que ser mais bonito.

- Com certeza, terá que ser. Mas não será um desses homenzinhos afeminados com o cabelo encaracolado e dourados - respondeu Rin enquanto iniciava o desenho do bruxo bom - Será moreno, terá valor, mas também algum defeito. Gosto que os heróis sejam humanos. Ainda assim, arriscará sua vida por Sango. Primeiro por uma questão de honra. Depois por amor.

Rin se colocou a rir ao observar o desenho que tinha feito.

- De que ri?

-Se parece um pouco contigo – contestou ela - Mas, por que não? É sua história. Afinal de contas, todo mundo quer ser o herói de sua própria história. E é uma história boa, Sesshoumaur. Posso ler o resto?

-Ainda não - disse ele. Depois de ouvir as idéias da Rin, teria que realizar algumas mudanças, pensou enquanto desligava o computador.

-Ah - disse ela, decepcionada - Só queria ver que passa depois de que saem voando da Terra dos Espelhos.

- Antes eu gostaria que considerasse minha proposta.

- Que proposta?

- Uma proposta de negócios. Desenhe para mim os gráficos. Todos. É muito trabalho. Há muitos níveis e sou muito exigente com os detalhes.

- Quer que eu faça os desenhos da sua história? - perguntou Rin quando se recuperou da surpresa.

- Não é uma tarefa simples. Precisarei de centenas de esquemas, todo tipo de palcos e ângulos.

- Não tenho experiência.

- Não? - Sesshoumaru lhe mostrou o desenho do Yokai.

- O fiz de repente - replicou Rin, tratando de controlar os nervos - Sem pensar.

- É assim que funciona? Pois então. Não pense, apenas desenhe.

Rin se levantou. Não podia acreditar, não podia quase nem respirar.

- Não está falando sério.

- Isso é muito sério – assegurou Sesshoumaru – Não era você que dizia que queria se dedicar a algo que a fizesse feliz?

-Sim... - Rin se levou uma mão ao peito.

- Então, se quiser, trabalhe comigo nisto. Ganhará o que precisa para viver. Minha empresa se encarregará disso. Em fim, depende de você, Rin.

- Espere, espere um momento – pediu. Depois deu meia volta e avançou para a janela. O céu seguia azul, observou, e o bosque, verde. E o vento soprava com a mesma suavidade de antes. A única coisa que iria mudar era sua vida. Se aceitasse. Ganharia a vida fazendo algo que a alegria? Seria possível? Poderia ser real?

Então compreendeu que não era medo o que a aterrorizava , e sim uma imensa insegurança.

- Acredita de verdade? Acha que meus desenhos podem ser úteis para seu jogo?

- Se não fossem, não teria te proposto. A decisão é sua.

- É minha - repetiu ela num sussurro. Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, para assimilar as conseqüências daquela oferta, até que, por fim, seus olhos se iluminaram

- Então sim, eu gostaria muito. Adoraria trabalhar você. Quando começamos?

Sesshoumaru tomou a mão que ela lhe estendeu e a estreitou com firmeza.

- Já começamos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais tarde, quando estava Rin na cozinha de sua choupana, celebrando sua decisão com uma taça de vinho e um sanduíche de queijo, tratou de recordar se alguma vez tinha sido mais feliz. Acreditava que não.

Ao final não tinha ido à cidade para comprar livros nem para ver o corredor de imóveis, mas depois iria.

A mudança tinha aberto a porta de um novo trabalho. Um trabalho que a entusiasmava. Tinha uma oportunidade, uma oportunidade ao alcance da mão, de mudar rumo.

Não é que agradar Sesshoumaru Taisho fosse fácil. Ao invés, pensou enquanto se lambia o queijo dos dedo era um homem exigente, de caráter forte e muito, muito perfeccionista. Teve que fazer doze desenhos dos Gnomos da Ria até que Sesshoumaur o aceitasse e tinha manifestado aceitação com um rosnado acompanhado por um movimento afirmativo da cabeça.

Tudo bem. Não precisava que lhe dessem palmadinhas nas costas nem receber grandes afagos. O que importava era o fato dele esperar bons resultados dela e de pensar que juntos podiam formar uma boa equipe.

Uma equipe. Abraçou a palavra com o coração. Isso a fazia sentir parte de algo. Depois de tantos anos desejando, ajudaria a contar histórias. Não com palavras, pois nunca tinha tido talento para elas; mas sim desenhando, o que mais gostava do mundo, ainda que somente agora tivesse percebido isso como um desejo.

Contudo, era uma mulher prática, de modo que tinha deixado de lado sua alegria por uns instantes para discutir com ele as condições de trabalho.

Mesmo assim ainda não foi capaz de dissimular a cara de assombro que tinha posto ao ouvir o valor que Sesshoumaru tinha oferecido pagar.

Não teria o menor problema para comprar uma casa, pensou sorrindo enquanto se servia uma segunda taça. Poderia comprar mais livros, plantas, antiguidades para mobiliar a nova casa e viver feliz para sempre, se brindando consigo mesma.

Sozinha.

Sacudiu a cabeça diante do pensamento. Já estava se acostumando à solidão.

Acostumando-se a desfrutá-la. Pode ser que seguisse sentindo-se atraída por Sesshoumaru, mas compreendia que não teria nenhuma relação pessoal entre ambos agora que trabalhavam juntos.

Com certeza, ele não tinha mostrado o menor interesse nesse sentido. E ainda que lhe ferisse um pouco o seu orgulho, também estava acostumada a isso. Durante o último ano no instituto, tinha se apaixonado perdidamente pelo diretor da sala de aula de debate. Podia recordar as cócegas no estômago cada vez que o via. E como tinha desejado ser mais aberta, mais bonita e ter mais confiança em sim mesma, como a garota com a que ele saía.

Depois, na universidade, tinha posto seus olhos num professor de inglês, um poeta de olhar triste e espírito pessimista da vida. Tinha estado segura de que ela poderia inspirá-lo e animá-lo. Ao cabo de seis meses a perseguí-lo e duas semanas saindo juntos, acabaram fazendo amor... depois do qual a abandonou por outra mulher. Mas não se arrependia. Depois de todo, tinham sido duas semanas apaixonadas, dignas da melhor novela romântica e tinha entregado sua virgindade ao homem com certa sensibilidade, ainda que escassa noção de monogamia.

Não demorou muito em descobrir que não o tinha amado. Na verdade, amava a idéia que tinha formado dele. Depois disso, deixou de sofrer por aquela brusca ruptura. Simplesmente, os homens não a achavam... interessante. Nem sexy, nem misteriosa. E, por desgraça, esse era o tipo de homens que mais a atraíam a ela.

Certamente, Sesshoumaru era tudo isso e mais.

Kohaku, ao contrário, não respondia a esse padrão. O doce, sensato e constante Kohaku. Ainda que o quisesse, sabia desde o momento em que começaram a sair que jamais sentiria uma excitação selvagem por ele, uma necessidade imperiosa e alucinante.

Tinha tentado. Seus pais tinham se apegado a ele, e ela tinha imaginado que acabaria se apaixonando por ele e vivendo feliz ao seu lado.

Mas não tinha sido essa perspectiva ou de uma vida cômoda e sem graça que a tinha feito fugir ao final? Agora estava segura de que agido certo ao fugir. Teria sido um erro conformar-se com menos de... ninguém, supôs. Conformar-se com menos do que estava encontrando agora: seu lugar, seus desejos, suas carências e seu talento.

Ao princípio não a compreenderiam, mas acabariam fazendo-o. Estava convencida disso. Uma vez a vissem em sua casa, ganhando a vida desenhando, a compreenderiam. E talvez, só talvez, sentiriam orgulhosos dela. Olhou para o telefone, vacilou e desistiu. Não, ainda não. Ainda não ligaria para seus pais para contar o que ia fazer. Não queria ouvir suas dúvidas, sua preocupação, sua impaciência dissimulada no tom de voz, e estragar esse momento. Era um momento tão maravilhoso... Assim que quando bateram à porta, levantou-se de um pulo. Era Sesshoumaur, tinha que ser Sesshoumaru, o qual era perfeito.

Viria com mais trabalho e poderiam sentar na cozinha e bater um papo a respeito. Prepararia um chá, talvez tomariam uma taça de vinho. Tinha tido outra idéia sobre a Terra dos Espelhos e sobre o reflexo do mar vermelho quando Sango volta a casa.

Ansiosa por contar, correu a abrir a porta. E sua expressão sorridente deu passo a outra de estupefação.

- Rin, não deveria abrir a porta sem perguntar ante quem é. É confiante demais.

Com a brisa da primavera soprando a suas costas, Kohaku entrou na choupana.

* * *

**Momentos de tesão, ôpa, quero dizer, de tensão! kkkkkkkkkk**

**Se bem que o cap foi quente!**

**Bom, quero agradecer a todos que leram e aos que comentaram!**

**Naia-chan- amor! eu sei que postei tarde, mais tá ai, espero que goste! posta tu fic logo vissi? bjao e BOM ANO NOVO (salve Deus)**

**Pequena Rin- gostou? espero que continue acomapnhando e comentando! Feliz ano novo!!! bjao**

**Rin Taisho Sama- que bom que vc continua comentando!! valeu pelo apoio e espero que vc goste! bjao e feliz ano novoooo!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Sete**

- Kohaku, que faz aqui?

Em seguida deu-se conta de que tinha empregado um tom seco e pouco acolhedor, quase acusatório inclusive. E viu no rosto de seu noivo que tinha lhe magoado.

- Já se passaram três semanas, Rin. Pensamos que gostaria de ver alguém - contestou Kohaku ao mesmo tempo em que se alisava o cabelo - E, a verdade, seus pais ficaram preocupados depois de seu último telefonema.

- Por que? -perguntou ela, forçando-se a sorrir - Não vejo nenhuma razão. Disse que estava bem.

-Talvez foi isso o que os alarmou.

A preocupação de Kohaku a fez se sentir culpada.

- Por que isso iria preocupá-los? - respondeu Rin enquanto ele tirava o casaco.

- Nenhum de nós sabe o que faz aqui na verdade... nem o que pretende conseguir se isolando de todo mundo.

- Já expliquei mil vezes - contestou ela com voz cansada. Maldição! Era sua vida! Por que tinham que questionar todas suas decisões?

Em qualquer caso, optou por comportar-se educadamente.

- Sente-se, por favor. Quer algo? Chá, café?

- Não quero nada, obrigado - Kohaku se sentou.

Sentia-se fora de lugar com seu traje cinza, sua camisa branca de Oxford e sua clássica gravata. Não lhe tinha ocorrido afrouxá-la durante a viagem. Olhou a peça e pensou que a choupana era rústica e que estava demasiadamente isolada. Onde estava a cultura: os museus, as bibliotecas, os teatros? Como Rin podia suportar esconder-se no meio do bosque durante semanas e semanas? Estava seguro de que o única coisa que precisava era alguém que lhe desse um empurrãozinho, e em seguida faria as malas para voltar com ele e para seus pais.

- Que demônios faz aqui durante todo o dia? - perguntou Kohaku, sorridente.

- Já disse nas cartas, Kohaku-kun - Rin se sentou frente a ele- Preciso tempo para pensar, para tentar clarear a mente. Dou longos passeios, leio, escuto música. Desenhei muito. De fato...

-Rin, tudo isso é normal durante uns poucos dias - a interrompeu com impaciência - Mas este não é lugar para você. É fácil ler nas entrelinhas que está desenvolvendo uma espécie de gosto romântico pela solidão, por viver no meio do nada.

- Kohaku, te asseguro que estou contente - insistiu ela.

Não se o parecia. Em realidade, notava-a irritada. Convicto de que podia ajudá-la, deu-lhe uma palmadinha numa mão.

-Pode ser que por enquanto esteja. Mas o que passará dentro de outras duas semanas, quando se der conta de que tudo isto só é um interlúdio? -perguntou Kohaku - Então será tarde demais para recuperar seu posto de professora e matricular-se nos cursos de verão que tinha planejado para o doutorado.

Rin entrelaçou as mãos sobre o colo, para evitar fechá-las em punho sobre os braços da cadeira.

- Não é um interlúdio. É minha vida.

- Exato - a face de Kohaku se iluminou, igual ao rosto de um aluno de raciocínio lento quando conseguia compreender um conceito complexo - e sua vida está em Quioto. Querida, tanto você como eu sabemos que precisamos de mais estímulos intelectuais dos que podemos encontrar aqui. Precisa seguir com seus estudos, com seus alunos. Sei que sente falta. E os cursos que iria dar? E não deu sua palavra sobre o artigo que ia escrever para o jornal.

- Não dei palavra alguma porque não escrevi. Nem o farei – replicou Rin, furiosa, enquanto se punha de pé - E eu não tinha pensado em oferecer nenhum curso; vocês tinham pensado por mim. Como planejaram toda minha vida até agora. Não quero estudar, não quero dar aulas, não quero nenhum estímulo intelectual que não seja eu mesma. Já disse a você e também disse aos meus pais; mas vocês se negam a escutar.

Kohaku piscou, surpreendido por aquela súbita mudança.

-É porque nos preocupamos com você, Rin - Kohaku se levantou e empregou um tom de voz conciliatório. Sabia que Rin não costumava irritar-se, mas também sabia que não tinha forma de fazê-la compreender enquanto não se acalmasse. Não tinha outro remédio além esperar.

- Eu sei que vocês se preocupam muito por mim - disse ela, frustrada - Por isso quero que me ouça e que me compreenda. Ou, se não pode compreender-me, que ao menos aceite minhas decisões. Estou fazendo o que preciso fazer. E não vou voltar, Kohaku - sentenciou, olhando-o nos olhos.

Este ficou sério, como quando expunha um argumento filosófico e ela não concordava.

-Esperava que a esta altura você estivesse cansada desta tolice e voltasse comigo esta mesma noite; mas estou disposto a encontrar um hotel pela região e esperar uns poucos dias.

-Não, Kohaku, você não me entendeu. Estou dizendo que não vou voltar para Quioto. Nunca. Nem agora nem mais adiante.

Por fim tinha dito! Rin sentiu que se liberava de um grande peso, por mais do que pressentisse a irritação de Kohaku.

- Isso é uma tolice. É sua casa, com certeza que vai voltar.

- É sua casa e a casa de meus pais. Mas isso não significa que seja a minha -Rin lhe agarrou as mãos.

Estava tão contente com seus planos que queria compartilhá-los com ele.

- Por favor, tente compreender. Aqui sou feliz. Sinto-me à vontade, é meu lugar. Nunca me tinha sentido assim nunca. Até consegui um trabalho. Vou desenhar os gráficos de um jogo de computador. É divertidíssimo, Kohaku-kun. E vou comprar uma casa pelos arredores. Minha própria casa, perto do mar. Vou ter um jardim e vou aprender a cozinhar e...

-Ficou louca? – atalhou Kohaku. Agora foi este quem agarrou e apertou as mãos de Rin. Não tinha captado o tom alegre de suas palavras; só seu sentido, ainda que para ele fosse tudo uma loucura - Jogos de computador? Jardins? Está ouvindo o que disse?

- Sim, pela primeira vez em minha vida é o que estou fazendo. Está me machucando, Kohaku.

- Estou te machucando? –replicou este, quase gritando, agarrando-a agora pelos ombros - E o que acontece com meus sentimentos? Com o que eu quero? Maldita seja, Rin, tive muita paciência com você. E de repente, não se sabe por que, decidiu mudar nossa relação. Um dia somos noivos e no dia seguinte já não o somos. Não te pressionei, não te forcei para que nos casássemos imediatamente.

Rin sabia que tinha parte de culpa. Tinha-o ferido de modo desnecessário por não ter se expressado bem.

- Kohaku, eu sinto. Sinto muito. Não era uma questão de tempo. Era...

- Permiti esta fuga incompreensível - prosseguiu ele, encolerizado – Te dei liberdade, pensando que era isso o que queria antes que nos casássemos. E agora me vem com jogos de computador? Com casas no bosque?

-Sim, Kohaku...

Estava a ponto de chorar, tinha posto uma mão sobre o peito dele, não para empurrá-lo, apenas para acalmá-lo. De repente, o cão entrou pela janela, feito uma fúria, mostrando os caninos e grunhindo.

Lançou-se sobre Kohaku e o derrubou. A som da mesa se quebrando soou quando os dois caíram por cima dela.

Antes que Rin pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Kohaku estava no chão, totalmente pálido, com o cão enorme em cima de seu pescoço.

- Não, não! -gritou ela. O terror lhe deu energia e decisão. Atirou-se em cima deles e abraçou o pescoço do animal com ambos braços - Não o machuque. Ele não estava me machucando -disse.

Notava a tensão do cão, ouvia seus rosnados, ameaçantes como trovões tormentosos. Começou a imaginar as mordidas, o sangue, os gritos e, sem pensá-lo duas vezes, interpôs a cabeça entre ambos e olhou ao cão demônio aos olhos.

- Não estava me machucando - repetiu com voz calma - É um amigo. Está irritado, mas nunca me machucaria. Deixe-o, por favor.

O cão grunhiu de novo, algo brilhou em seus olhos, quase humano. Ron apoiou uma bochecha contra a dele e lhe acariciou o lombo.

- Calma, não aconteceu nada -disse ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava um beijo - Já passou. O animal saiu de cima dele mas continuava entre os dois. – Sinto muito, Kohaku - desculpou Rin enquanto se punha de pé, sem deixar de acariciar ao cão - Está bem?

- Deus! - exclamou histérico, ainda aterrorizado. Mal podia respirar. Faltava-lhe ar e tinha o peito dolorido pela investida do bicho - Afaste-se disso, Rin. Afaste-se. Vá pra cima - adicionou. Ainda que tremessem as mãos, agarrou um lustre para atacar o cão.

- Não se atreva a tocá-lo! – gritou ela, indignada, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe tirava o lustre – Ele só estava me protegendo. Pensava que você estava me atacando.

- Te protegendo? Por Deus, Rin é um cão que parece com o demônio!

Jogou-se para trás quando Kohaku tentou agarrá-la, depois se deixou levar pelo instinto e disse a primeira mentira de sua vida:

- Como pode achar que é um demônio? Não seja ridículo! É um cachorrinho - assegurou Rin, a qual teve impressão de notar um certo desagrado na expressão do animal - Meu cachorro. E fez justo o que se espera de um cachorro bem adestrado. Acreditava que estava em perigo e me protegeu - insistiu.

- Um cachorro? - repetiu Kohaku, pouco convicto – Tem um cachorro, isso é um cachorro? -perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Sim - disse Rin, incômoda com a mentira - E... como vê, é impossível estar mais segura do que com ele a meu lado.

- De que raça é?

- Não sei bem - contestou ela - Mas é um companheiro maravilhoso e é evidente que não corro nenhum perigo ainda que esteja sozinha. Se não tivesse intervindo para acalmá-lo, teria te mordido.

- Parece um lobo - insistiu ele.

- Vamos, Kohaku - Rin se obrigou a jogar uma risada - Alguma vez ouviste que os lobos entrem saltando pela janela e obedeçam as ordens de uma mulher? É maravilhoso, e fiel como um labrador -adicionou enquanto seguia acariciando-o.

O cão lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado e depois se afastou, até sentar-se junto à lareira.

- Viu? -adicionou Rin, aliviada.

- Nunca disse que queria ter um cachorro. Acho que sou alérgico - comentou Kohaku enquanto preparava um lenço para o primeiro espirro.

- Nunca te disse várias coisas - replicou ela, cruzando os braços - e o sinto. Sinto não saber o que dizer nem como dizê-lo até agora.

- Importa-se em deixá-lo fora? - perguntou Kohaku, que não podia deixar de olhar de lado para cão.

Colocar ele para fora? Tinha vontade de rir, mas se conteve. O cão demônio entrava e saía como lhe agradava.

- Ele não fará nada, prometo. Venha, sente-se. Ainda não passou o seu susto.

- Elementar -murmurou Kohaku.

Teria pedido um copo de brandy, mas supôs que Rin teria que abandonar o salão para servir, e não queria arriscar-se a ficar a sós com aquela besta dos olhos que lhe arrepiavam os cabelos da nuca.

Como se pretendesse confirmar o acertado de tal decisão, o cão lhe ensinou os dentes.

- Kohaku-kun, sinto muito - repetiu Rin enquanto se sentava frente a ele - Sinto não ter sabido antes o que queria, sinto não ser o que você esperava de mim. Mas não posso fazer nada ao respeito, não posso voltar a ser a que era.

- Rin-chan, seja sensata - pediu ele, ao mesmo tempo em que alisava o cabelo.

- Estou sendo sensata. Gosto muito de você, Kohaku. Foi um amigo maravilhoso para mim. Mas seja sincero: não está apaixonado de mim.

- Claro que te amo, Rin.

- Se estivesse apaixonado por mim de verdade, não teria aceitado que parássemos de dormir juntos –respondeu ela, esboçando um sorriso afetuoso - Kohaku, fomos bons amigos, mas como amantes fomos medíocres. Não teve paixão entre nós.

Discutir esse assunto tão abertamente o incomodava. Estava nervoso, teria se levantado para passear pelo salão, mas a presença do animal o intimidava.

- Por que tem que ter?

- Não sei por que, mas sei que é necessária - contestou Rin enquanto lhe ajustava o nó da gravata - Você é o filho que meus pais sempre desejaram. É amável, inteligente, me proporcionaria estabilidade. Sempre quiseram que nos casássemos, acreditavam que era o melhor para nós dois... e te convenceram do mesmo. Mas, é isso o que quer? Para valer, Kohaku?

- Não posso imaginar que não faça parte de minha vida - respondeu ele depois de uns segundos de reflexão.

- Sempre farei parte da sua vida- assegurou Rin. Depois aproximou a face e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

O cão prateado se levantou no mesmo instante e rosnou. Rin se afastou e olhou Kohaku nos olhos. - Sentiu o sangue ferver ou o coração te bater descompassado? Não, Kohaku. Não o sentiu porque não me deseja como deseja um homem apaixonado. É questão de paixão – adicionou depois de beijá-lo, sem deixar-lhe responder.

- Se voltar, poderíamos tentar - propôs Kohaku - Não quero te perder, Rin. Você é importante para mim – adicionou quando ela de negou com a cabeça.

- Então...deixe-me ser feliz. Mostre que se importa comigo e aceite o que quero fazer.

- Não posso te impedir– respondeu Kohaku, resignado - Você mudou Rin. Em três semanas mudou muito. Talvez seja feliz, ou esteja se julgando estar feliz. Seja como for, seguiremos a diante caso mude de idéia.

- Sei.

- Preciso ir. O aeroporto está longe.

- Posso... posso te oferecer um jantar. Se quiser, pode passar a noite aqui e voltar amanhã.

-É melhor que eu vá agora - Kohaku se pôs de pé depois de olhar com precaução ao cão - Não sei que pensar, Rin, e não sei que vou dizer aos seus pais. Tinham certeza de que voltaria comigo.

-Diga a eles que os amo. E que estou feliz.

-Direi... e tentarei convencê-los. Mas tendo em conta que nem eu mesmo acredito em tudo... – Kohaku voltou a espirrar - Não se levante, eu saio sozinho... E coloque uma corrente nessa besta, se assegure de que não perca a cabeça e...

Espirrou de novo e teve a impressão de que o cachorro estava rindo dele. O que era ridículo.

- Te ligarei - conseguiu dizer, pouco antes de sair do refúgio.

- Eu o magoei - disse Rin ao cão depois de suspirar. Depois apoiou uma bochecha sobre a cabeça do animal enquanto ouvia afastar o carro de Kohaku - Mas era inevitável. Como era inevitável que rompêssemos... Você foi muito valente. E deste ao pobre um susto de morte. A mim também, sabe? Entrou como uma fera, mostrando os dentes... Quero você junto de mim, é todo tão simples... -adicionou, enroscando-se contra o cão.

E assim permaneceram muito, muito tempo, olhando as chamas da lareira, o cão escutando a respiração de Rin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru a manteve perto e ocupada durante as três semanas seguintes. Rin adorava o trabalho, o qual facilitava retê-la a seu lado. Era verdade que podia ter feito quase todos o desenhos por sua conta, na choupana de Kagome, mas não tinha negado a ir à de Sesshoumaru quando este o tinha pedido.

Só queria... tê-la sob vigilância, disse-se. Observá-la, para decidir o que fazer a seguir. E quando fazê-lo. Não é que desejasse sua companhia Sempre tinha preferido trabalhar só e, com certeza, não precisava tê-la diante para que o distraísse com seu aroma e sua delicadeza. Nem sua conversa, interessante e agradável. E também não precisava para nada as bolachas e os docinhos que lhe levava com freqüência.

Na metade das vezes estavam um pouco queimados, mas incrivelmente doces. Não é que não pudesse passar sem ela, dizia-se todos os dias enquanto esperava ansioso sua chegada. Se ia vê-la pela noite, em forma de cão, só era porque sabia que estava sozinha e que ela gostava dessas visitas. Pode ser que ele gostasse de deitar-se ao seu lado na cama, escutando-a ler em voz alta qualquer um de seus livros, vendo como dormia com os óculos postos e a luz acesa e ficava olhando-a enquanto dormia, não era porque ela fosse tão preciosa e frágil. Era porque Rin era um enigma que precisava resolver. Seu coração; tratava de convencer-se, estava bem protegido. Sabia que o seguinte passo estava próximo; o momento em que deixaria nas mãos dela a decisão sobre o futuro entre ambos.

Mas antes, Rin tinha que saber quem era. Podia ter-se deitado com ela sem revelar sua identidade. Tinha feito antes com outras mulheres. Mas não tinha visto razão alguma para abrir-se a elas. Seus poderes, seu legado, sua vida eram coisa dele. No entanto, talvez não sucedesse o mesmo com Rin. Ela também tinha poderes, um legado que desconhecia. Também teria que lhe dizer isso chegado o momento; teria que a convencer do que corria por seu sangue.

O que depois fizesse a respeito, dependia só dela. A decisão de informá-la, da mudança, sim era dele. Mas seguia protegendo o coração. Uma coisa era desejá-la e outra muito mais arriscada era amá-la. A noite do solstício, mágica entre todas as noites, preparou o círculo. No coração do bosque, situou-se no centro do círculo de pedras. O ar cantava a seu arredor. Era o doce canto dos antepassados, da melodia da juventude e da tensão com a qual o olhavam e esperavam...

O canto da esperança. As velas eram brancas, delgadas, igual que as flores que jaziam entre médias. Levava uma túnica da cor da lua, cingida com uma fita com jóias. O vento espalhou o cabelo quando ergueu a cabeça para receber o último raio de sol, que se refletiu nas árvores, em todos seus ramos, brilhantes como espadas ardentes. Sesshoumaru viu o vôo de uma águia branca, que acabou posando-se sobre a pedra mais alta.

- Pai, eu conheço teus desejos, mas se eles me governam, poderei eu substituir-te e governar com sabedoria? – perguntou-lhe Sesshoumaru, saudando-o com formalidade, com uma reverência. Depois ergueu o rosto e os braços, e exclamou - Chamo ao fogo, chamo ao vento!, clamo aos dois elementos!

Ato seguido, o vento começou a soprar com força, em espiral, e duas colunas de fogo gelado brotaram do solo. Os olhos começaram a iluminar-se, como duas chamas gêmeas.

-Pelo sangue dos meus!, Pelo poder de minha mão! Ela é minha e a reclamo! - adicionou.

Depois virou e acendeu cada uma das velas chasqueando os dedos, até que as chamas se converteram em arcos. O vento soprou ainda mais forte, uivando como uma matilha de lobos, carregado a fragrância das flores e do mar. Colou-se sob sua túnica, saboreou nele o poder da noite.

- Lua cheia, lua branca, ilumine o caminho! Guia-a e trá-la a meu lado! Que conheça seu destino! - proclamou.

Baixou os braços e olhou, através da noite e das árvores do bosque, para a cama na que ela dormia intranqüila.

- Rin -a chamou Sesshoumaru com um suspiro - É a hora. Não te farei mal. É a única coisa que te prometo. Não precisa acordar. Siga sonhando, estou te esperando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Algo... chamava-a. Podia ouvi-lo: um sussurro na cabeça, uma pergunta. Girou-se sobre o colchão em procura da resposta, esticou os braços e se levantou da cama. Levava um camisão de seda que lhe acariciava as coxas. Depois se pôs uma bata azul, e se calçou as sapatilhas. Começou a andar.

Envolta em um sonho real, desceu as escadas, passeando os dedos pelo balaústre. Brilhavam-lhe os olhos, seus lábios sorriam, ia encontrar-se com o homem a que amava. Pensou nele, em Sesshoumaru, enquanto saía da choupana e se adentrava no nevoeiro. Não via as árvores, nem o caminho do bosque. O ar parecia suspirar, depois dividir-se. Avançou entre moitas sem medo, para essa cortina branca, conduzida pela lua cheia, que presidia a noite no céu, e pelas estrelas, brilhantes como pequenos cristais.

As árvores tremiam com o vento. Ouviu o canto de um águia e encaminhou-se sem pensar para o som. Até que a viu, grande e prateada como o nevoeiro, com um medalhão dourado no peito e um brilho de seus olhos também dourados. Era como andar por um conto de fadas. Parte dela era consciente do que sucedia, abraçava a magia da situação, enquanto outra parte seguia adormecida, ainda não estava preparada para ver e saber. Mas o coração batia com força e constância e seus passos eram ligeiros e velozes. Via olhos que a olhavam entre os ramos, ouvia risos alegres procedentes das samambaias.

O nevoeiro se desvanecia passo a passo, metro a metro, guiando-a. E a água cantava com tranqüilidade.

Viu as luzes brilhando, chamas que acendiam a noite. Cheirou a mar, a cera, a flores. Seu sorriso se alargava à medida que se aproximava ao círculo de pedras. O nevoeiro tremia ao redor, mas não se aproximava das velas e das flores. Então o viu no centro, de pé, com uma bata branca como o luar, com o brilho das jóias reluzindo.

O coração deu um pulo ao vê-lo, estremeceu-se mais do que tinha pensado, mas Sesshoumaru seguiu adiante:

- Quer entrar, Rin? – pediu-lhe, estendendo-lhe uma mão. Uma parte dela o desejava, outra vacilava.

Mas seguia sorrindo.

- Com certeza -decidiu finalmente. E entrou no círculo, entre as pedras.

Algo vibrou no ar, por sua pele, dentro de seu coração. Ouviu sussurrar às pedras. As luzes das velas se tremularam, depois cresceram de novo. Roçou os dedos nos de Sesshoumaru, olhou-o totalmente confiante.

- Sonho com você cada noite - lhe disse suspirando - e te desejo cada dia- adicionou.

- Não compreende as vantagens nem os inconvenientes - Sesshoumaru lhe pôs uma mão no ombro - E deve compreender.

- Sei que te desejo. Já me seduziu, Sesshoumaru.

- Eu também tenho necessidades -respondeu este, com certa sensação de culpabilidade.

- E a mim? Não precisa de mim? - Rin lhe fez uma carícia, suave como sua própria voz.

- Te desejo - reconheceu ele. Confessar que precisava dela era demasiado arriscado.

- Estou aqui -o olhou aos olhos - Não vai me beijar?

- Sim - Sesshoumaru se inclinou, sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos – Lembre-se disto, Lembre-se disso se puder - adicionou.

Depois lhe roçou os lábios com a boca, uma vez, e outra. Saboreou-a. Depois a mordiscou.

Quando suspirou de prazer, Sesshoumaru a abraçou com força, desfrutou da magia, do momento, do corpo que estava estreitando. Suas línguas se uniram, esquentaram-lhe o sangue, aceleraram-lhe o coração.

As duas colunas de fogo gelado ardiam adornando-o por ambos lados.

- Toque-me, Sesshoumaru. Tenho te esperado por muito tempo.

Possuí-la ali, nesse instante. A primitiva necessidade de penetrá-la sem esperar mais batalhava com seu sentido do dever. E daí se ela soubesse? O que importava o que ele pudesse ganhar ou perder?

Só existia esse presente ardoroso no que a estava abraçando.

- Faça amor comigo- insistiu Rin depois de separar a boca e deslizar-se para seu pescoço. Já sabia que seria um ato fabuloso, veloz, potente. E o desejava desesperadamente. Sesshoumaru lhe tirou a bata de um brusco movimento e lhe fincou os dentes sobre a pele nua dos ombros.

- Sabe quem sou? - lhe perguntou.

- Sesshoumaru - respondeu ela.

- Sabe o que eu sou? - adicionou ele depois de dar um passo atrás, olhando-a aos olhos, alucinados pela paixão.

- Sei que é diferente - foi tudo quanto pôde contestar.

- Você tem medo de descobrir -lhe disse Sesshoumaru. E se isso lhe dava medo, quanto se assustaria ao conhecer o sangue que corria por suas veias? - Ainda não está preparada para entregar-se a mim. Nem para aceitar-me.

- Por que não é suficiente ainda? - perguntou Rin, tremendo.

- A magia implica responsabilidade. Esta noite, a noite mais curta do ano, ela dança por todo o bosque, canta nas colinas das Terras do Oeste, cavalga nos mares e corta o céu. A noite está em festa e tudo é possível. Mas é o amanhã que importa - Sesshoumaru acariciou o cabelo e deu um beijo em ambas as faces- Amanhã, Rin Murray dos O'Meara, lembrará do que quiser recordar. E a decisão será sua.

Sessshoumaru deu um passo atrás e abriu os braços.

- A noite passará rapidamente. Brilhante. Depois chegará aurora, fiel amante - recitou sem deixar de olhá-la aos olhos - Que seu sangue e meu sangue sejam um só, que a magia desta noite nos reúna... Que durmas bem, Rin - finalizou depois de agachar-se para agarrar um ramo de flores e entregar-lhe. E com um estalo do polegar provocou um relâmpago que a devolveu à cama.

* * *

Bom pessoal, postei dois cap no mesmo dia pq amanha eu to viajando p passar o ano novo em outra cidade!

descupem parar logo ai, mais garanto que a espera valerá a pena!

se der tempo, amanha eu posto mais um (não garanto nada!!!)

UM ÓTIMO FIM DE ANO A TODOS!

SE DER COMENTEM (QUERO COMEÇAR 2009 RESPONDENDO MUITAS REVIEWS!)!

QUE SEJA UM ANO GLORIOSO E DE MUITO TRABALHO E FELICIDADES!

BJOS A TODOS

**FELIZ 2009!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Oito

O sol brilhava através da janela. Rin afundou o rosto contra o travesseiro para não se acordar. Queria seguir dormindo. Seguir com esses sonhos tão fantásticos e reais, dos que ainda recordava parte.

Nevoeiro, flores. Raios de lua e velas acesas. O vôo de um águia de prata, o suave rolar da água. E Sesshoumaru, com uma bata branca, abraçando-a no centro do círculo de pedras. Ainda podia sentir o sabor quente de sua língua, sentir o ritmo acelerado de seu coração, a tensão de seus músculos.

Queria apenas dormir outra vez para recordar de tudo. Mas não conseguiu retomar o sonho, por mais voltas que deu na cama. Era tão real, pensou enquanto se esfregava a face contra os lençóis. Tão real e maravilhoso... Tinha tido sonhos muito estranhos e palpáveis antes; sobretudo, quando era pequena.

Sua mãe sempre tinha dito que tinha muita imaginação. Mas precisava aprender a diferença entre a realidade e o imaginário. Em muitas ocasiões, teria escolhido viver em seu mundo imaginário. Por medo a preocupar a seus pais, não tinha falado mais disso. E supôs que se agora voltava a ter esse tipo de sonhos era porque tinha tomado a decisão de seguir seu próprio caminho. O que não a estranhava era ter sonhos românticos e eróticos sobre Sesshoumaru.

Rin esticou os braços e tratou de recordar tudo o que pôde. Era semelhante ao jogo de computador no qual estavam trabalhando. Sesshoumaru era o herói e ela, a heroína. Tinha magia, nevoeiro, desejo e rejeição. Um círculo de pedras que sussurrava, um anel de velas cujas chamas não se apagavam apesar do vento. Duas colunas de fogo azul gelo.

Fechou os olhos e tratou de reconstruir as palavras que Sesshoumaru lhe tinha dito. Lembrava-se bem de que a tinha beijado, mas, que lhe tinha dito? Algo sobre saber ou não saber, decisões e responsabilidade. Se conseguisse ordenar tudo, talvez pudesse oferecer-lhe a trama de um novo jogo de computador. Mas o único que recordava com clareza era o modo em que a tinha abraçado, o que tinha sentido dentro dela.

Então se advertiu que sua relação era trabalhista. Pensar nele nesse outro sentido era estúpido e arriscado. A última coisa que queria era enganar-se, imaginando que Sesshoumaru podia apaixonar-se por ela... como ela tinha se apaixonado por ele. Assim que preferiu concentrar-se na satisfação que lhe produzia esse trabalho. Ou na casa que tinha intenção de comprar. Já era hora de que fizesse algo a esse respeito. Ainda que primeiro se levantaria, tomaria um café e daria um passeio.

Jogou os lençóis de lado e ali, sobre a cama, viu um ramo de flores. O coração se lhe subiu à garganta, ficou-se sem respiração. Impossível, impossível, insistia sua cabeça. Fechou os olhos com força, mas seguiu cheirando a fragrância das flores. Era um dos ramos que tinha visto em seus sonhos junto às velas. Mas não podia ser. Tinha sido um sonho, um entre vários que tinha tido desde que tinha chegado a esse lugar. Ela não tinha ido ao bosque pela noite, no meio do nevoeiro. Não tinha entrado no círculo de pedras nem tinha visto a Sesshoumaru.

A não ser que...

Sonambulismo, pensou aterrorizada. Tinha estado andando enquanto dormia? Saiu da cama sem despegar uma olhada nas flores e agarrou a bata. Estava úmida, como se o orvalho se tivesse posado sobre ela.

Cada vez recordava mais detalhes do sonho, com mais e mais clareza.

- Não pode ser verdade -disse sem convencimento.

Vestiu-se com toda pressa e saiu correndo em procura de Sesshoumaru. Ele era o responsável. Era a única coisa que tinha certeza. Talvez tinha jogado algum alucinógeno no chá enquanto ela desenhava.

Não lhe ocorria outra explicação razoável. E tinha que ter uma explicação razoável. Quando por fim chegou a sua casa, bateu à porta sem demora, apertando com força o ramo de flores.

- O que você fez comigo? - perguntou Rin enquanto Sesshoumaru abria a porta.

- Entre - disse este enquanto se colocava de lado.

- Quero saber o que você me fez. Quero saber que significa isto - Rin lhe atirou o ramo de flores.

- Você me deu flores uma vez - respondeu ele com calma - Sei que gosta.

- Colocou alguma droga no chá?

- Como disse? -replicou Sesshoumaru, ofendido.

- É a única explicação. Alguma droga que me tenha feito imaginar coisas, fazer coisas. Eu nunca iria ao bosque de noite estando em meu perfeito juízo.

- Não me dedico a preparar poções desse tipo - contestou ele, encolhendo os ombros.

-Ah, não! - Rin o olhou aos olhos - que tipo de poções, então?

- Algumas que aliviam a dor do corpo e do espírito. Ainda que não seja... minha especialidade.

- E qual é sua especialidade?

- Se tivesses aberto sua mente um pouco, já saberia a resposta para essa pergunta -replicou Sesshoumaru, impacientado.

Rin se fixou em seus olhos. A imagem do cão prateado lhe veio à cabeça e deu um passo atrás.

- Quem você é?

- Já sabe quem sou. E, maldita seja, dei-te tempo suficiente para que o assimilasse.

- Para que assimile, o que? – repetiu ela, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fincava o indicador no seu peito - Não estou te entendendo. Não sei o que espera que eu saiba. Quero respostas, Sesshoumaru. Quero-as agora, ou deixe-me em paz. Nego-me que continue jogando comigo desta maneira. Diga-me exatamente o que está acontecendo - adicionou, arrebatando-lhe o ramo de flores.

- Quer saber o que está acontecendo? Quer respostas? - Sesshoumaru estava tão furioso que não conseguiu controlar-se - Pois aqui tem uma resposta.

Ergueu os braços e, de repente, as pontas de seus dedos se iluminaram. Um redemoinho de nevoeiro envolveu seu corpo, deixando visíveis nada mais que seus olhos, claros e brilhantes.

Eram os olhos do cão, os quais cintilavam enquanto os caninos lhe cresciam e a pele ficava prateada. Rin ficou pálida. De longe, podia ouvir a respiração entrecortada de seus pulmões, o grito que só soou em sua cabeça.

Deu um passo atrás, e sentiu que sua vista se nublava. Quando as pernas se dobraram, Sesshoumaru correu para segurá-la antes que caísse no chão.

- Não, não vai desmaiar para me fazer sentir como se fosse um monstro - Sesshoumaru a sentou numa cadeira e colocou a cabeça entre as pernas -Respire profundamente, e da próxima vez, tenha cuidado com o que deseja.

Rin ouvia um zumbido de vespas na cabeça, sentia cem dedos gelados percorrendo sua pele. Balbuciou algo quando Sesshoumaru lhe levantou a cabeça. Teria se afastado, mas ela a tinha bem segura.

- Olhe para mim e se acalme.

Já recuperada, notou que Sesshoumaru se comunicava com ela por meio do pensamento. O instinto a fez tentar bloquear a comunicação, ao mesmo tempo em que o empurrava.

- Não, não brigue comigo. Não vou lhe fazer mau -disse Sesshoumaru.

- Eu ...seu sei -respondeu Rin, inexplicavelmente segura disso - Eu...quero um copo de água.

Piscou ante o copo que não tinha visto até então na mão de Sesshoumaru.

- Só é água - disse ele, incomodado, ao pressentir seu receio - Dou minha palavra.

- Sua palavra - Rin bebeu um gole - É... um lobisomem - adicionou. Era ridículo. Não podia acreditar, mas o tinha visto com seus próprios olhos.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram de estupefação.

- Um lobisomem? Por todos os santos! De onde você tira essas coisas? Um lobisomem- repetiu ele enquanto dava voltadas pela cômodo - Você não é tola, somente teimosa. É de dia, não é verdade? Ou talvez esteja vendo uma lua cheia? Me atirei para devorar seu pescoço? Por Deus! Sou Sesshoumaru Taisho! E eu sou um Yokai - concluiu este com orgulho, olhando-a na face fixamente.

- Estupendo - Rin soltou uma risada histérica - Isso está muito melhor.

-Não tenha medo - pediu doído ao ver que ela se cruzava de braços, em atitude defensiva – Te dei tempo para que o intuísse, para que estivesse preparada. Não teria te mostrado de um modo tão brusco se não me tivesse pressionado.

- Tempo para que estivesse preparada? Para isto? - Rin alisou o cabelo - Como vou estar preparada para algo assim? Talvez esteja sonhando outra vez... Sonhando! Deus!

Sesshoumaru leu os pensamentos e se obrigou a meter as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não aceitei nada que não estivesse disposta a oferecer-me - lhe disse.

- Você me fez... Vinha a minha cama enquanto estava dormindo e...

- Contatos mente a mente - a interrompeu ele - Não pus as mãos em cima de você... quase.

O sangue tinha regressado a suas bochechas, acendidas agora.

- Não eram sonhos.

- O eram em parte. Teria se entregue, Rin. Nós dois sabemos que é verdade. Não vou me desculpar por meter-me em seus sonhos.

- Meter-se em meus sonhos - Rin ordenou a seu corpo que se levantasse, mas precisou apoiar-se nos braços da cadeira para não perder o equilíbrio - Supõe que tenho que acreditar?

- Sim - contestou Sesshoumaru com um débil sorriso - Isso mesmo.

- Tenho que crer que é um Yokai, que podes converter-te em um cão gigante e prateado e que podes colocar-se em meus sonhos quando lhe agradava.

- Quando nós dois desejávamos - corrigiu Sesshoumaru. Talvez devia insistir nesse aspecto - Suspirava por mim, Rin. Estremecia pensando em mim, e sorria quando te deixava adormecida - adicionou, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava os braços.

- O que disse só acontece nos livros, nos jogos de computador.

- Também na vida real. Você mesma o comprovou. Eu te levei ao mundo da magia. Sei que se lembras de ontem à noite, vejo-o em sua cabeça.

- Não entre dentro de mim – se opôs Rin, mortificada porque acreditava que seria capaz de fazê-lo - Os pensamentos são uma coisa privada.

- Os teus são tão transparentes que com freqüência, que não preciso entrar. Não o farei mais, se isso a aborrece.

- Me aborrece - Rin se mordeu o lábio inferior - É parapsicólogo?

- Tenho o poder de ver, se está se referindo a isso. De realizar um conjuro, de provocar uma tormenta - Sesshoumaru se encolheu de ombros - O poder de transformar-me a meu desejo.

Um mutante. Deus! Claro que tinha lido a respeito dessas coisas. Em novelas, em livros sobre mitos e lendas. Não podia ser real. E, no entanto, não podia negar o que acabava de ver... o que sabia no fundo de seu coração.

- Se apresentou diante de mim em forma de um cão estranho...- comentou por fim.

- E você não teve medo de mim. Outros teriam se assustado, mas você não. Você me acolheu, me abraçou, e chorou a meu lado.

- Não sabia que era você. Deveria saber... -Rin deixou a frase interrompida, à medida que as recordações se lhe golpearam na cabeça - Viu despir-me! Estava sentado enquanto eu me banhava.

- Tem um corpo lindo. Por que ia se envergonhar que o tenha visto? Só faz algumas horas que me pediu para fazer amor.

- É diferente.

- Peça-me que te toque agora, conscientemente, e será mais diferente ainda.

- Por que não...me tocou ainda? -perguntou ela depois de engolir saliva.

- Precisava tempo para você me conhecer, e eu te conhecer. Não tenho direito de te tirar a inocência, ainda que a ofereça, se não sabe a quem está se entregando.

- Não sou virgem. Já estive com outros homens.

Algo escuro e intenso brilhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Algo selvagem. Ainda assim, conseguiu falar com serenidade:

-Não tocaram em sua inocência, não a mudaram. Mas eu sim o farei. Se eu me deitar com você, Rin, será como a primeira vez. Te farei sentir um prazer com o qual arderá...

Não seguiu falando. Deslizou um dedo pelo pescoço de Rin, a qual se estremeceu. Mas não se interrompeu.

Fosse quem fosse ou o que fosse, esse homem a comovia.

- E você o que sentirá? - perguntou ela.

- Prazer, desejo, necessidade - murmurou Sesshoumaru enquanto lhe roçava as bochechas com os lábios- A paixão que procurava e não encontrou nos outros homens. Desespero. Eu sinto isso por você, quer queira, quer não. Tem muito poder sobre mim. Parece suficiente?

-Não sei, ninguém sentiu algo assim por mim...

-Eu sim - Sesshoumaru desabotoou os dois primeiros botões da -me vê-la, Rin, aqui, às claras.

-Sesshoumaru - nomeou ela. Era uma loucura. Não podia ser real. E, no entanto, seus sentimentos eram intensos demais como para que fossem fictícios. Não, nada tinha sido mais real em toda sua vida, compreendeu assombrada- Acredito nisto... quero que me possua -adicionou com uma mistura de temor e desejo.

-Eu também - assegurou ele. Os dedos deixavam um rasto de fogo pela pele de Rin, à medida que desabotoava sua camisa e a tirava de seus ombros- Esta manhã saiu com pressa - adicionou com voz rouca ao ver que não vestia o sutiã.

Deu-se o prazer de passar a ponta de um dedo sobre seus seios, sobre os mamilos.

- Sabe que não posso detê-lo -disse Rin, rendida.

- Sim pode - Sesshoumaru continuou acariciando-a com suavidade - Basta uma palavra. Ainda que espero que não o faça, porque ficarei louco se não fizer amor com você agora. Quer que eu lhe toque?

- Sim - respondeu ela.

- Uma vez disse que não queria uma relação simples - recordou Sesshoumaru enquanto desabotoava o botão das calças - Não será. Para nenhum dos dois - acrescentou enquanto introduzia os dedos sob a roupa íntima de Rin.

- Por que quer que ocorra? –perguntou esta.

- Porque está em minha cabeça, em meu sangue - respondeu Sesshoumaru.

O que era verdade, ainda que tentava de se convencer de que podia fechar as portas do coração. Por que resistir? Por que não aceitar, inclusive celebrar, essas sensações fabulosas, o calor de seu ventre e o tremor de seu pulso?

Sesshoumaru era o que queria, com uma fome que não tinha sentido por nenhum homem.

Assim devia se entregar, fosse qual fosse o preço que tivesse que pagar. Com tudo, as mãos lhe tremeram ligeiramente enquanto se desfazia da camisa dele. Depois, maravilhada, posou-as sobre seu peito. Potente, cálido. Uma força a ponto de descontrolar-se. Ela sabia, mas não quis deixar de acariciar-lhe os ombros, de baixar as mãos pelos músculos de seus braços. Ouviu um gemido felino, imaginou que se tratava do cão, mas depois compreendeu que tinha saído dela mesma.

- Já fiz isto antes... em sonhos - sussurrou Rin, olhando-o aos olhos.

- E agora? -perguntou Sesshoumaru com delicadeza, apesar da urgência que o assolava - Dará um passo além de seus sonhos? Deitará comigo, Rin?

Esta subiu nos pés de Sesshoumaru a modo de resposta, para poder estar mais perto de sua boca.

- Abraçe-me - pediu ele, emocionado por esse gesto tão belo.

Rin sentiu que o ar tremulava, ouviu que o vento soprava. Teve a sensação de que se elevava, de que tudo dava voltas. Antes de chegar a ter medo, de repente, estava deitada sobre Sesshoumaru, sobre uma cama tão suave como um colchão de nuvens.

Abriu os olhos e viu raios de luz que se filtravam por um teto de madeira.

- Como?

- Tenho muita magia para te presentear, Rin - disse ele enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço - Mais da que possa imaginar. Deu-se conta de que estavam na cama de Sesshoumaru. Num abrir e fechar de olhos, tinham passado de um ambiente para outro. E agora, suas mãos...como era possível que o simples atrito da pele contra pele despertasse sentimentos tão profundos?

- Deixa-me entrar em seus pensamentos - lhe pediu ele sem deixar de acariciá-la - Deixa-me que os toque e que te mostre.

Rin abriu a mente e, de repente, não só sentiu o calor carnal, mas também se viu junto a Sesshoumaru, unidos sobre uma cama iluminada pelo sol.

Cada sensação se refletia como se tivesse milhares de espelhos frente a seu coração. Sesshoumaru precisou só um beijo para levá-la até a cume. Rin gemeu, viu um crisol colorido, sentiu os lábios de Sesshoumaru sobre os ombros. Não tinha preço. Rin era um tesouro. Era franca, tinha-se aberto a ele por completo.

Por fim podia percorrer seu corpo com as mãos, saboreá-la com a boca.

O animal que batia em seu sangue queria devorá-la, empurrar até chegar ao final. E ela não se oporia. Mas Sesshoumaru não queria perder o controle, tinha que tratá-la com ternura. Rin se movia sobre dele, suspirava e se esticava elevada no prazer. Acariciava-o com toda liberdade, provocava incêndios em sua pele.

Sesshoumaru separou a cabeça, olhou-a nos olhos e ela sorriu.

- Levei toda a vida esperando sentir-me assim - confessou Rin enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo - Ainda que não soubesse o que estava me esperando.

_O amor se aproxima. _

Sesshoumaru recordou as palavras, como se fossem um aviso, um sinal, um sussurro. Preferiu não lhes dar atenção e voltou a afundar a boca nos seios de Rin, a qual se ergueu e deu um pequeno grito. Depois gemeu e atraiu a cabeça de Sesshoumaru, pedindo-lhe que se colasse a ela mais e mais. Notou uma explosão de calor em seu âmago. Sesshoumaru a atormentou com a língua e ela se abandonou a ele, tremula, enquanto o corpo e a mente ascendiam por uma espiral de prazer. Ninguém a tinha tocado assim jamais. Parecia que Sesshoumaru sabia melhor do que ela seus próprios segredos e desejos. O coração não lhe pertencia mais, abriu-se por completo para dar-lhe as boas vindas ao amor e se agarrou a ele sem parar de pronunciar seu nome, enquanto rolavam loucamente sobre a cama, enquanto os corpos se umedeciam de desejo e as mentes se ofuscavam de prazer.

Rin era... uma glória, pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto atingia picos de prazer e emoção que jamais tinha compartilhado com nenhuma outra mulher. Tinha os cinco sentidos embriagados pela fragrância, o sabor, a textura de sua pele. Rin lhe dava tudo o que ele lhe pedia, abrindo-se como uma flor, pétala a pétala. Beijo a beijo ia incendiando-lhe os ombros, o peito, de novo sua boca ávida, enquanto arqueava a cintura contra Sesshoumaru e notava a umidade cálida que já cobria sua feminilidade.

Gemeu, teve um espasmo de prazer que a deixou tremendo, elevou levemente o corpo para fincar-lhe as unhas nas costas... Até que Sesshoumaru agarrou suas mãos, tombou-a contra o colchão e esperou que Rin abrisse os olhos e a olhasse:

- Agora.

A palavra retumbou como um juramento enquanto a penetrava. Permaneceu ali, quieto, observando a mirada de êxtase de Rin, enquanto se consumia com a excitação de estar dentro dela.

Então, Rin começou a mover-se. Subiu os quadris e ele obedeceu sua súplica, começou a deslizar-se por seu interior, muito lentamente uma e outra vez. Só via os olhos de Sesshoumaru, dourados, mais e mais intensos à medida que se aproximavam do lugar secreto onde o ar acariciava como se fosse veludo.

Abraçou-o sem deixar de olhá-lo enquanto o coração batia com potência e parecia que iria estourar a qualquer momento. Quando chegou a explosão, apertou-se contra ele e gritou seu nome como se fosse um conjuro. Sesshoumaru desabou sobre ela e repousou a cabeça contra ela.

Sesshoumaru permanecia com a cabeça entre seus seios e respirava lentamente. Rin fechava os olhos para preservar a sensação de queda. Jamais tinha sentido uma harmonia semelhante com seus desejos nem com um homem. e nunca tinha desejado tanto entregar-se desse modo. Um pequeno sorriso lhe curvou os lábios enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Sesshoumaru. Estavam desfalecidos, nus, úmidos e enredados. Perguntou-se quanto tempo passaria até que ele quisesse tocá-la de novo.

- Já quero - contestou Sesshoumaru com voz rugosa. Lambeu a lateral de um seio e Rin estremeceu.

- Os pensamentos são privados.

Era tão doce compartilhar com ela o crepúsculo do amor. Ergueu uma mão, acariciou-lhe os seios em seguida apertou um mamilo.

- Já estive dentro de seus pensamentos -respondeu Sesshoumaru enquanto o desejo acordava nela novamente - Tenho estado dentro de você. Já não têm sentido os segredos.

- Os pensamentos são privados - repetiu Rin ao mesmo tempo em que gemia de prazer.

- Como queira - Sesshoumaru saiu de sua mente ao mesmo tempo que voltava a introduzir-se dentro dela.

Devia de ter ficado adormecida. Não recordava nada depois dessa segunda viagem ao paraíso. Esticou-se na cama e viu que estava só. O sol da manhã tinha dado lugar para uma tarde chuvosa. A monotonia das gotas a convidavam a fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

Mas a curiosidade era mais forte. Estava na cama de Sesshoumaru, em sua casa. Alisou o cabelo, sorridente, e olhou ao redor.

A cama era incrível. Um lago de plumas coberto por lençóis sedosos, com um dossel de madeira negra com incrustações de estrelas e símbolos e letras que não era capaz de decifrar. Também tinha uma lareira frente à cama. De uma espécie de pedra verde, decorada com cristais coloridos. Um triângulo de velas ocupava um dos lados.

Tinha uma cadeira alta, com estrelas como as do dossel. Um dos braços estava enfeitado com desenhos de luas crescentes. Dois lustres com forma de sereia dominavam as mesas que tinha em ambos lados da cama. Fascinada, acariciou suas incrustações de bronze. Tinha poucos móveis, observou Rin, mas era óbvio que tinha bom gosto.

Levantou-se, esticou o corpo e jogou o cabelo para trás. A chuva lhe produzia uma agradável sensação de prazer. Em vez de procurar a roupa, abriu o armário de Sesshoumaru com a esperança de encontrar alguma camisa.

Encontrou-a... e sentiu um pequeno calafrio. Uma camisa longa e branca, de mangas largas.

Tinha-a usado a noite anterior. No círculo de pedras. Sob o luar. Era a bata de um bruxo. Fechou o armário a toda pressa, deu meia volta e procurou sua roupa. Recordou que estava no andar debaixo. Sesshoumaru a tinha despido no andar debaixo e depois...

O que estava fazendo? Em que estava pensando? Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido ou estava ficando louca? E se tivesse acontecido, se a magia não pertencia somente aos livros, será que Sesshoumaru a tinha utilizado para seduzi-la? Na falta de outra coisa, cobriu-se com um lençol... justo quando a porta do dormitório se abriu.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-la, deu um passo à frente e notou a desconfiança de Rin.

- O que aconteceu agora, que eu já não tenha explicado? – perguntou incomodado enquanto colocava a bandeja com o café da manhã sobre uma das cabeceiras.

- Como pode explicar o inexplicável?

- Sou o que sou – respondeu Sesshoumaru - Um Yokai descendente de uma família de Yokais, nascido com poderes especiais.

Não... não tinha outra opção além de aceitar. Tinha-o visto, tinha-o sentido.

- Usou esses poderes comigo, Sesshoumaru? - perguntou Rin com voz serena.

- Você me pediu para não entrar em sua mente. Dado que respeito seus desejos, tente especificar um pouco sua pergunta - replicou ele, irritado, enquanto se sentava a um lado da cama. .

- Me senti atraída por você desde o primeiro momento. Comportei-me com você como não me tinha comportado com nenhum outro homem. Acabo de me deitar com você e senti coisas... -Rin respirou profundo, olhou-o na face e acreditou ver um brilho triunfal em seus olhos – Você me enfeitiçou para me levar para a cama?

O brilho se escureceu e o triunfo se converteu em fúria num instante. Rin retrocedeu um passo para trás, por instinto. Sesshoumaru deixou a xícara de chá que tinha começado a beber e um trovão soou não muito distante.

- Se refere a alguma poção de amor? - perguntou - Sou Yokai, não um estuprador. Acredita que abusaria dos meus poderes, que mancharia meu nome para conseguir sexo? Eu não te persegui, mulher. Não sei que terá influído no destino, mas é você a que veio para este lugar, para mim, por sua própria vontade. E é livre para ir embora como veio - adicionou furioso.

- Como quer que não estranhe? - replicou Rin - Supõe que tenho que dar os ombros e aceitar tudo? Ah, Sesshoumaru é um Yokai. Coisa que eu nem sabia que existia! Que bom! Pode se transformar em um cão e ler meus pensamentos e me transportar de um ambiente para outro num abrir e fechar de olhos, que curioso! Sou uma mulher culta, que de repente se vê no meio de uma espécie de conto fantástico. E farei as perguntas que me dê vontade!

- Eu gosto quando se aborrece - murmurou Sesshoumaru - Por que será?

- Não tenho nem idéia - contestou ela -e eu não me irrito, de verdade. Eu nunca grito, ainda que esteja gritando agora. Como não costumo despir-me antes de chegar à cama e não me dedico a discutir com um homem coberta só com um lençol. Por isso te perguntei se me fez algo para que me comportasse assim. Acredito que seja lógico.

-Pode ser que seja. Ofensivo, mas lógico. A resposta é não – contestou com voz cansada enquanto voltava a sentar-se na cama - Não te enfeiticei, Rin. Em minha família há uma lei inquebrantável: não podemos usar nossos poderes para manipular ninguém. E eu não te magoarei. E não só por isso, mas porque meu orgulho me impede manipular seus sentimentos por mim. O que você sente, é porque você o sente... Suponho que queira se vestir -adicionou. Moveu um dedo e a roupa de Rin apareceu sobre a cadeira.

- E espera que eu não me assuste com estas coisas, não é? –Rin soltou uma risada - Espera muito de mim, Sesshoumaru.

Ele a olhou e pensou nos genes que corriam pelo sangue dela. Era óbvio que ela ainda não estava pronta para descobrir isso, decidiu, desagradado por sua própria impaciência.

- Sim, suponho que sim. Espero muito de você, porque tem muito potencial, Rin. Deveria confiar mais em si mesma.

-Ninguém nunca teve fé em mim - respondeu ela, mais calma, aproximando-se a Sesshoumaru - Isso me parece mais mágico que todos seus truques. Começarei confiando no seguinte: o que sinto por você é verdadeiro. Parece suficiente?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma mão e tomou a que segurava o lençol de Rin.

- Suficiente - aceitou, comovido por uma ternura infinita - Sente-se, o chá está esfriando.

-Não quero chá - recusou Rin. Excitava-a ser tão descarada, afastar o lençol sem recato - E não quero me vestir. Mas quero você.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Nove

Estava enfeitiçada. Mas não mediante um feitiço, pensou Rin, encantada. Não por meio de nenhum conjuro ou força sobrenatural. Estava apaixonada e essa, supôs, era a mais antiga e natural prova de do que a magia existia.

Nunca tinha sentido tão cômoda nem tão inquieta com outro homem. Nunca tinha sido tão tímida e tão atrevida como com Sesshoumaru. Olhando atrás, analisando seus próprios atos, suas reações, palavras e desejos, compreendeu que tinha se apaixonado por ele ao vê-lo nos alcantilados, quando Sesshoumaru a tinha surpreendido falando sozinha sobre uma rocha.

Amor à primeira vista, pensou Rin. Uma página mais para seu conto de fadas particular. E depois de se apaixonar, tinham desenvolvido uma amizade a qual valorizava muitíssimo. Companhia, tranqüilidade.

Sabia que Sesshoumaru gostava tê-la perto, para trabalhar, para falar, para sentarem calados e olhar as mudanças do céu ao pôr-se o sol. Sabia disso por perceber como sorria ao vê-la ou como lhe acariciava o cabelo distraidamente.

Em ocasiões como essas, notava que a inquietude interior de Sesshoumaru se apaziguava. Não era estranho, perguntou-se, que ela tivesse ido ao bosque a procura de paz e que a tivesse proporcionado a Sesshoumaru? A vida, pensou enquanto se sentava a desenhar junto ao ribeirão, era maravilhosa. E agora, finalmente, estava começando a vivê-la. Era maravilhoso trabalhar em algo que gostava, sentar e desenhar, explorar seu talento, contemplar como se filtravam os raios do sol através das árvores, observar o brilho do água.

Agora dispunha de tempo para tudo isso. Tempo para ela. Já não tinha que madrugar todas as manhãs, vestir uma roupa da qual não gostava, desesperar-se com o trânsito, dirigir sob a chuva com uma valise repleta de papéis. E estar frente a seus alunos, sabendo que não era o suficientemente boa, sem dedicar a atenção que os garotos mereciam. Não teria que regressar a uma casa no fim da tardes que nunca tinha considerado seu lar, nem jantar e dormir sozinha. Salvo as quartas-feiras e os domingos, quando seus pais a esperavam para jantar. Já não teria que ouvir seus conselhos sobre como devia dirigir sua vida. Semana após semana, mês após mês, ano após ano. Não a estranhava que estivessem tão desconcertados com aquela escapada. Como reagiriam se dissesse que tinha traspassado os limites do imaginável e se tinha apaixonado de um Yokai?

A idéia a fez rir. Não, seria melhor não revelar certas questões. Seus queridíssimos pais jamais acreditariam. A ela mesma custava a entender. Não podia negar que era verdade, mas como era possível? Como podia Sesshoumaru fazer o que ela o tinha visto fazer? Tinha-o visto, fazia menos de uma semana. E, desde então, assistiu a uma dúzia de pequenas e inexplicável surpresas. Tinha-o visto acender velas com o pensamento, tirar uma rosa branca do nada... e numa ocasião a tinha despido com um sorriso.

Tudo isso a maravilhava. Mas se fosse sincera, em parte a assustava também. Ele tinha tais poderes...

- E nunca os usará contra você – ouviu Rin dentro da sua mente.

Esta se sobressaltou e o caderno caiu no chão. Ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão ao coração, viu a águia prateada pousar na frente dela num ramo.

- Oi, sou Rin - se apresentou esta depois de limpar a garganta. Em seguida, o águia abriu as asas, desceu do ramo e transformou-se num homem.

- Sei bem quem é, moça - disse ele com voz musical.

- É o pai de Seshoumaru – aventurou Rin, entusiasmada.

- Sou - Inutaisho sorriu, aproximou-se dela, tomou-lhe uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e galantemente lhe beijou - Encantado em conhece-la, jovem Rin.

- Por que está aqui sozinha? Preocupando-se?

- Eu gosto de ficar sozinha algum tempo. E se preocupar é umas das coisas que faço melhor.

Inutaisho balançou a cabeça, estalou os dedos e fez que o caderno de desenhos voasse até suas mãos.

- Não, esta sim que é uma de suas especialidade - respondeu enquanto se sentava sobre o tronco de uma árvore caída, seu cabelo caia pelos ombros como uma cortina de prata líquida. - Tem muito talento... Sente-se, não vou te devorar – afastou-se para lhe dar espaço para que sentasse no tronco.

- É tudo tão... chocante.

- Por que? - perguntou ele, realmente surpreso.

- Por que o que? - repetiu Rin ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava junto a um Yokai ao que acaba de conhecer - Pode que você esteja acostumado, mas é um pouco estranho para um simples mortal.

Os olhos de Inutaisho aumentaram de tamanho. Como era possível que o cabeça-dura de seu filho não tivesse falado do legado dela? O que estava esperando?

- Já ouviu lendas, canções que falam de nós, não? - perguntou por fim.

- Sim, claro, mas...

- E de onde acha que provem essas lendas e essas canções? – atalhou Inutaisho - Têm sua origem na realidade. Ainda que seja verdade que em muitas ocasiões a realidade seja alterada com mentiras; como quando inventam que os Yokais se dedicam a comer a meninos inocentes. Por acaso, está pensando que faremos uma pequena ceia com você? - adicionou em tom divertido.

- Não, em absoluto.

- Então deixa de se preocupar - Inutaisho folheou o caderno e sorriu ao ver um par de olhos de uma fada olhavam através de um ramo de flores - Muito bonito, garota. Como é que não usas cores?

-Não me dou muito com cores –respondeu Rin - Eu pensei que poderia incorporar alguns trabalhos em cera, mas não tenho muitas paletas, talvez possa ser divertido.

Inutaisho fez um som de aprovação e seguiu virando páginas.

- É ele - disse sorridente ao chegar a um desenho que parecia com Sesshoumaru – Sabia que você é poderosa? –adicionou depois.

-Verdade? -perguntou Rin, confusa.

-Todas as mulheres têm seu poder, Rin. Só têm que aprender a usá-lo. Peça qualquer coisa a ele.

- O que?

- O que lhe agradar – respondeu Inutaisho – Você me daria este desenho ? Para minha esposa?

- Sim, com certeza - Rin foi arrancá-lo, mas a página desapareceu de repente.

- Izayoi está com saudades- comentou Inutaisho - Que você tenha um bom dia, Rin dos O'Meara.

-Não quer... - mas desapareceu antes que pudesse pedir para que a acompanhasse até casa de Sesshoumaru.

Levantou e seguiu o caminho sozinha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Não estava esperando-a. Ou ao menos isso era isso que dizia a si mesmo. Tinha muitas outras coisas com as quais se ocupar. E, com certeza, não estava dando voltas desesperado, desejando a chegada de uma mulher.

Não tinha dito a Rin que não tinha intenção de trabalhar esse dia? Não o tinha dito exatamente porque os dois precisavam se separar um pouco? Porque ambos queriam preservar alguns momentos para ficarem sozinhos?

Mas, onde diabos ela estava? Poderia ter olhado, mas seria o mesmo que reconhecer que desejava sua companhia. E ela tinha deixado bem claro que queria que respeitasse sua intimidade. E ele a respeitaria, certo? Não ia se deixar levar por essa necessidade imperiosa de conferir a bola de cristal e fisgar seus pensamentos, não é?

Maldita fosse!

Podia chamá-la. Deixou de andar como um animal engaiolado e ficou pensando. Isso não poderia ser considerada uma intromissão. E ela era livre para não responder ao chamado caso não quisesse, disse enquanto saía do refúgio.

Mas ela atenderia ao chamado, pensou. Era generosa demais. Se pedisse, Rin viria. E pedir isso seria como confessar sua fraqueza por ela. Só era uma necessidade física, assegurou-se Sesshoumaru.

O desejo de saboreá-la, tocá-la e cheirá-la. Só que dessa vez era mais intenso do que em outras ocasiões, devia-se ao fato de estar se contendo durante muito tempo. Sempre tinha sido delicado com ela. Por mais que seu sangue fervesse a tinha tratado com ternura. Quando o instinto o tinha impulsionado a tomá-la de qualquer jeito, ele tinha se refreado.

Porque ela era uma mulher terna, recordou-se. Tinha a responsabilidade de se controlar a fim de não a assustar enquanto faziam amor. Mas para ele não bastava isso. Sua paixão era mais selvagem. Por que não podia satisfazer seus próprios desejos?

Sesshoumaru meteu as mãos nos bolsos e passeou pela varanda de um lado a outro. Se decidisse, embora ainda não o tivesse feito, aceitá-la como companheira, Rin também teria que o aceitá-lo. Por inteiro. Já estava cansado de lhe dar tempo e tratá-la com tanta tato, pensou cada vez mais agitado.

Sim, já era hora de que soubesse toda a verdade.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru ergueu o olhar e os braços para o céu. Ato seguido, um relâmpago explodiu e o transportou até a varanda da casa de Rin. E soube de imediato que não estava em casa. Amaldiçoou, irritado consigo mesmo, não só por ter cedido ao desejo, demonstrando assim como precisava dela, como irritou-se também com ela, por não estar onde esperava tê-la encontrado.

Mas daria um jeito, claro que sim!

Rin saiu do bosque sorridente. Estava ansiosa para contar a Sesshoumaru que tinha conhecido seu pai. Supunha que se sentariam na cozinha e ele contaria histórias sobre sua família. Era tão bom contando histórias, que podia escutar as ondas musicais subindo e descendo de sua voz durante horas. E agora que tinha conhecido seu pai, teria um pretexto para perguntar se podia conhecer outros membros de sua família. Ele já tinha mencionado alguns primos em outra ocasião, assim que...

De repente engoliu em seco. Kagome. Santo Deus! Não tinha dito em alguma ocasião que Sesshoumaru era seu parente? Não significava isso que ela também era uma....?

- A vida é assombrosa – murmurou Rin entre risos.

Enquanto o dizia, enquanto seu riso ressoava no ar, o vento soprou. O caderno caiu de suas mãos pela segunda vez no dia. Um terremoto? Pensou atemorizada. Sentiu que tudo girava, o vento galopava entre as árvores, luzes brilhantes e cegadoras cintilavam na sua frente. Tentou chamar por Sesshoumaru, mas não conseguiu. E, de repente, estava colada a ele, que a beijou com firmeza enquanto as luzes continuavam girando. Não podia pensar nem respirar. O coração martelava no peito e a cabeça rodava. De repente, tinha os pés no ar, enquanto Sesshoumaru seguia devorando-a, brutalmente. Também tinha invadido seu cérebro, tinha-se infiltrado em seus pensamentos, seduzindo-os com a mesma inexorabilidade com que tinha seduzido seu corpo.

Incapaz de distinguir entre um e outro, Rin começou a tremer.

- Sesshoumaru, espera...

- Aceite o que ofereço – respondeu este. Atirou o cabelo para trás, de modo que Rin pôde ver o brilho aterrorizador de seus olhos - Me deseje como eu sou - e seguiu explorando seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que a levava ao cume com o pensamento. Quando Rin gritou, caíram juntos sobre a cama. O cabelo se soltou e se espalhou sobre o colchão enquanto suas pupilas se dilatavam pela paixão e pelo medo.

- Me dê o que preciso.

Quando a mente de Rin disse sim, ele a tomou.

O calor chegou em ondas, as sensações lhe golpearam como punhos. Tudo era uma mistura de sentimentos selvagens e abrasadores. Tinham traspassado os limites do civilizado, Sesshoumaru estava atuando como o cão que levava dentro de seu ser, pensou Rin enquanto ele lhe rasgava a roupa. Ouviu o rugido que saiu de sua garganta antes de levar a boca seus seios. E depois ouviu um grito, seu, glorioso. Não tinha tempo para flutuar nem suspirar.

Só para seguir com ele enquanto cada um de seus nervos vibrava. Mal tinha fôlego, retorcia o corpo a cada nova exigência de Sesshoumaru. Cujas mãos a apertavam, cujos dentes a mordiscavam, produzindo uma dor leve e intensamente prazerosa e Rin pediu mais.

Se ergueu de maneira que ambos ficassem ajoelhados sobre a cama, torso contra torso. Sesshoumaru a percorreu com as mãos, liberado o animal de seu íntimo, e seguiu devorando-lhe os lábios como um depredador. Rodaram sobre o colchão, entrelaçavam-se e se perderam juntos. O desejo tinha dentes e uma voz que uivava como uma besta. Voltou a levantá-la enquanto ela gemia seu nome e lhe fincava as unhas. Lutava por respirar, o ar queimava dentro de seus pulmões e de novo Sesshoumaru conquistou sua boca. Rin se arqueava, agitava a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto se agarrava aos lençóis, às costas e ao cabelo dele.

Deixou-a louca com a língua e com os dentes, estremeceu quando notou o orgasmo dela, quando o corpo de Rin se elevou como uma chama e depois desceu.

- Venha comigo - sussurrou Sesshoumaru enquanto a levantava, sem deixar de beijar sua pele, ainda tremula. Levantou seus quadris, separou-lhe as pernas e arremeteu.

Quente, rígido, veloz. Seus corpos e suas mentes ascenderam juntos. Sesshoumaru se afundou nela profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mordia os ombros. Rin se agarrava a ele, abandonada àquele êxtase escuro e perigoso. Seu corpo palpitava de energia e seus movimentos eram tão ferozes como os dele. O sangue chamou ao sangue e o coração ao coração. E num último empurrão, com um grito selvagem e violento, esvazio-se dentro dela. E Rin o acolheu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estava espantado demais para falar, aturdido demais para mover-se. Sabia que seu corpo era muito pesado para Rin, que ainda seguia tremendo embaixo dele; que ainda respirava com dificuldade. A tinha usado sem controle. Propositalmente, egoistamente. Era evidente que tinha anteposto suas próprias necessidades, a tinha maltratado. Tinha sacrificado aquela relação por um instante apaixonado, a doçura por uma satisfação física passageira e agora tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências: o medo de Rn e a traição de seu juramento mais sagrado: não fazer dano a ninguém.

Rodou para um lado da cama se afastando dela. Ainda não estava preparado para olhá-la nos olhos.

Imaginou que estaria pálida e que seus olhos brilhariam aterrorizados.

-Rin.., -sussurrou. Mas as desculpas que lhe ocorriam tinham menos consistência que o ar que os envolviam.

- Sesshoumaru - suspirou ela. Quando se voltou para abraçá-lo, Sesshoumaru se separou bruscamente e levantou para ir até a janela.

- Quer água?

-Não -o corpo ainda tremia enquanto sentava na cama. Não pensou em se cobrir com os lençóis, como costumava fazer, e sim que os deixou enroladas sobre as pernas. Ao ver que Sesshoumaru lhe dava as costas, seu esplendor começou a apagar. Chegaram as dúvidas – O que fiz de errado?

- Como? - Sesshoumaru se deu a volta.

Viu seu cabelo, prateado e revolto ao redor dos corpo nu; viu seu corpo, suave e branco, com as marcas de suas mãos.

- Pensava que... mas está claro que não... Não tenho experiência nisso que acaba de acontecer -disse Rin com um fio de voz - Se fiz algo errado, ou não fiz algo que esperava que eu fizesse, ao menos poderia dizer.

-Está louca? -perguntou Sesshoumaru, assombrado.

- Estou perfeitamente sã - respondeu ela. Tanto, que queria esconder a cabeça no travesseiro e começar a chorar. E gritar - Pode ser que eu não saiba muito sobre a prática do sexo, mas sei que sem comunicação e sinceridade fracassam todas as relações.

-A mulher está me dando uma lição - murmurou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão sobre os cabelos - A esta altura, está me dando uma lição.

- Certo, não me escute – contestou Rin, insultada e magoada, enquanto saía da cama - Fica ai olhando pela janela. Eu vou para casa.

-Está em casa -disse Sesshoumaru - Em sua choupana, seu dormitório, na cama sobre a qual lhe devorei.

-Mas... -Rin olhou ao arredor, confundida, e comprovou que estava em seu dormitório. A cama o separava de Sesshoumaru, que seguia de pé frente à janela - Então saia você - adicionou com a pouca dignidade que lhe restara.

- Tem o direito de está irritada.

- Com certeza - assegurou Rin. E não ia começar a chorar diante dele, totalmente nua. Assim foi ao armário e se pôs uma camisa.

- Lhe peço perdão, Rin, ainda que não acredite que sirva para alguma coisa, depois do que lhe fiz. Dei minha palavra que não a machucaria e a quebrei.

Rin girou o corpo, desconcertada, enquanto cobria os seios com a camisa.

- Como assim a quebrou?

- A desejava, e não pensei... Propositalmente não pensei no depois. Consegui o que queria e lhe machuquei.

Rin notou que não era irritação o que via em seus olhos, e sim culpa.

- Não me machucou, Sesshoumaru.

- Fiz marcas em seu corpo. Tem uma pele delicada, Rin, e eu a marquei. Isso eu posso arrumar facilmente, mas...

-Espera, espera -Rin levantou uma mão quando Sesshoumaru avançou em sua direção. E ele se deteve no mesmo instante, mortificado.

- Não pretendia tocá-la, e sim apagar as marcas.

- Deixa as marcas em paz - respondeu ela enquanto vestia a camisa - . Está irritado porque me desejava?

-Porque te desejava tanto que perdi a cabeça.

-Verdade? -respondeu ela, sorridente, ante a perplexidade de Sesshoumaru - Pois eu estou encantada. Ninguém nunca me desejou tanto para perder a cabeça. Em toda minha vida. E jamais imaginei o que poderia suceder. Talvez me falte imaginação, mas não importa, porque vi. Sei - adicionou. Agora foi ela a que se aproximou de Sesshoumaru.

Este acariciou seu cabelo sem dar-se conta de quanto desejava fazer essa carícia. De quanto precisava.

- Me apoderei de seus pensamentos quando você me disse que não queria que fizesse.

- E você me entregou os seus. Dessa vez não me queixarei -retrucou Rin, segurando seus os cotovelos , os braços cruzados encarando-o - O que acaba de passar foi emocionante, maravilhoso. Me fez sentir desejada. Escandalosamente desejada. O única coisa que me faria mau é que se arrependesse.

Sesshoumaru compreendeu que Rin era mais forte do que tinha suposto, e que talvez suas necessidades não fossem tão delicadas.

- Então não me arrependo nem um pouco - assegurou ele. Ainda assim, levantou-lhe a camisa - Mas me deixe apagar essas marcas. Não quero que tenha marcas. É importante para mim.

Deu um beijo na ponta de seus dedos e o coração de Rin quase parou. Depois, à medida que deslizava os lábios por sua pele, os arroxeados foram desaparecendo.

- Acredita que acabarei me acostumando?

- A que?

- À magia.

-Não sei -respondeu Sesshoumaru. «O saberias se olhasses», pensou.

-Tive um dia mágico -comentou ela, sorridente - Ia ver-te quando você... mudou o ponto de encontro. Queria te dizer que conheci seu pai.

-Meu pai?

-Estava desenhando no bosque e apareceu. Primeiro em forma de águia, mas me dei conta em seguida. Já o tinha visto antes - explicou Rin - . Também em forma de águia. Sempre leva um medalhão dourado no peito.

-Sim -disse Sesshoumaru. O medalhão que ele tinha que aceitar ou recusar.

- Depois se transformou e ficamos conversando. É muito bonito e muito amável.

-De que falavam? –perguntou Sesshoumaru, intranqüilo, enquanto se vestia.

- De meus desenhos, mais do que nada. Pediu-me do que lhe presenteasse um que tinha feito de você, para tua mãe. Espero que goste.

- Com certeza. Me ama muito.

- Me disse que ela sente sua falta, mas acredito que também falava dele. Em realidade, pensei que talvez vinha vê-lo - Rin olhou o estado dos lençóis e sorriu - Ainda bem que não veio, né?

- Ele não se transporia em meu dormitório para fazer-me uma visita -disse Sesshoumaru, mais relaxado, com um sorriso pícaro - Isso já faço eu.

- Mas também gostará de vê-lo.

- Estamos em contato - disse ele, enquanto desfrutava vendo-a fazer a cama. «Perde seu tempo, Rin. Não vamos demorar muito em voltar a usá-la», pensou Sesshoumaru.

- Está orgulhoso de você, e acredito que está mesmo. Disse-me... que pedisse algo a você - comentou enquanto arrumava os travesseiros.

- Sim? - Sesshoumaru riu e se sentou na cama - E daí vai pedir-me , Rin Murray?, Que quer que eu te consiga?, uma jóia para combinar com teus olhos?, diamantes para enfeitar seus pés? Se quer que eu lhe faça um favor não tem que fazer mais nada a não ser pedir- adicionou gracejando.

- Gostaria de conhecer sua família - disse Rin sem pensar-se duas vezes.

- A minha família? - Sesshoumaru piscou.

-Sim, bom... já conheci seu pai. E Kagome... disse-me que eram parentes, ainda que não sabia que fosse... Ela é?

-Sim -respondeu Sesshoumaru, distraído - Prefere isso a alguns diamantes?

-Que vou fazer com diamantes? Suponho que vai parecer uma tolice, mas gostaria de ver... como vive sua família.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensando e começou a considerar as vantagens e um modo de apresentá-la.

- Seria mais fácil compreender nossa magia, nossa vida.

- Sim, ao menos isso acredito. Tenho curiosidade - reconheceu ela - Mas se não estiver de acordo...

- Tenho alguns primos que não vejo faz tempo.

- Na Irlanda?

-Não, nas Terras do Oeste -respondeu Sesshoumaru. Estava tão concentrado planejando o encontro, que não percebeu a desilusão de Rin, que estava desejando ir a Irlanda - Faremos uma visita -decidiu, ao mesmo tempo em que se punha de pé.

- Agora?

- Por que não?

-Porque... -Rin não tinha previsto que Sesshoumaru fora se empolgar tão rapidamente - Bem, tenho que me vestir, não?

Sesshoumaru riu e lhe agarrou uma mão.

- Não seja tola- disse.

E ambos desapareceram.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Dez

A única coisa que Rin tinha certeza era que estava abraçada ao potente peito de Sesshoumaru, com o rosto apoiada num de seus peito. O coração batia a toda velocidade e ouvia o eco do vento dentro da cabeça.

- Bom meio de transporte – disse, arrancando uma risada de Sesshoumaru com o comentário.

-Tem suas vantagens –respondeu enquanto lhe dava um beijo. Por um momento, Sesshoumaru se perguntou se não poderia ter atrasado a viagem um pouco...

-Onde estamos? -perguntou ela, depois de aterrissar.

- No jardim de minha prima Kanna -a informou Sesshoumaru enquanto a rodeava pela cintura - Vive numa das casas mais antigas da família. Rin se lembrou de sua nudez, olhou para abaixo e, com uma mistura de surpresa e alívio, viu que, em vez da camisa, usava jeans e uma camisa laranja.

- Seria muito pedir um pente? - perguntou.

- Gosto de seu cabelo assim – respondeu Sesshoumaru enquanto aproximava a cabeça para cheirá-lo - E tem mais, fica fácil acariciá-lo quando deixa ele solto.

-Ummm! -exclamou Rin ao sentir o cheiro das rosas e das lilases - É maravilhoso. Quem me dera soubesse como ter um jardim tão bem cuidado. Isso é...? - deixou a frase no ar ao ver um lobo que se aproximava deles.

- É um lobo, não um familiar. É de Kanna. E este é seu filho – respondeu Sesshoumaru depois de que um menininho branquinho, de olhos azuis, apareceu e ficou olhando-os com curiosidade. Sesshoumaru notou que o pequeno estava tentando ler os pensamentos - É de má educação olhar sem permissão -lhe disse.

-Está em meu jardim -respondeu o menino, sorridente - É o primo Sesshoumaru.

- E você Shipoo. Encantado – Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente e lhe estendeu uma mão, com formalidade - Vim com uma amiga. Esta é Rin, e prefere que não espiem em seu cérebro.

O jovem Shipoo, de uns cinco anos, olhou-o nos olhos.

- Tem os olhos bonitos. Podem passar. Mamãe está na cozinha. -Depois deu meia volta e se pôs a correr para anunciar a sua mãe a visita, seguido de perto pelo cachorro lobo.

-É... Yokai? -perguntou Rin. Era um menino muito bonito, faltava um dente em sua boca, mas tinha poderes.

-Com certeza. Seu pai não é, mas seu sangue não pode apagar o rastro dos genes de minha família.

- Entendo - Rin respirou profundamente. Yokai ou não, pensou, iam entrar numa casa sem avisar de sua chegada - Não deveríamos chegar inesperadamente. Sua prima pode estar ocupada

- Seremos bem-vindos.

- Típico de um homem dar por certo... -mas não pôde completar a frase ao ver a casa. Era alta e estava iluminada pelo sol. Tinha torres que subiam para o céu - Parece saída de um conto de fadas. Que lugar mais maravilhoso para se viver!

Então a porta traseira se abriu e Rin ficou muda de inveja e admiração. Era evidente a quem tinha saído o garoto. Jamais tinha visto a uma mulher mais bela. Tinha cabelo branco, longo, ombros largos e olhos lilás. Sua pele era tenra, suas feições, agraciadas. Estava de pé, com uma mão sobre um ombro de seu filho, e a outra sobre a cabeça do lobo, enquanto uma gata branca se esfregava em seus tornozelos. E sorriu.

- Bem-vindo, primo! -exclamou. Chegou perto deles e beijou em ambas bochechas - Fico contente em vê-lo. E a você Rin.

-Se chegamos em mau momento... - começou esta.

- A família sempre é bem-vinda. Entre, nos tomaremos um refrigerante. Shipoo, corre lá acima e diga a seu pai que temos companhia - pediu a seu filho - Não seja preguiçoso, vá. Sobe e avisa - adicionou ao ver que o menino não fazia caso. Shipoo se encolheu de ombros e obedeceu.

- Tem muita potência no olhar – comentou Sesshoumaru enquanto o menino entrava na casa e chamava seu pai aos gritos.

- E algum dia aprenderá a usá-lo bem -respondeu Kanna, algo exasperada - Temos chá gelado... pão, sente-se - disse ao cachorro lobo, ao mesmo tempo que se sentavam na ampla e ventilada cozinha.

- Ele não me incomoda - apressou a dizer Rin, acariciando as orelhas enquanto o animal a cheirava - É estupendo.

-Já imaginava que estaria acostumada aos cães atraentes - comentou Kanna, olhando de soslaio para Sesshoumaru – Continua se transformando em cão, não?

- Isso é comigo.

- Disso não resta dúvida – Kanna olhou para a porta da cozinha.

- Papai já vem -cantou Shipoo, de volta na cozinha - Antes tem que matar uma pessoa.

- Com uma faca muito grande e afiada - adicionou sua irmã também se aproximando.

-Boa idéia -observou Kanna. Depois, ao ver a cara de espanto de Rin, começou a rir - Hakudoshi escreve roteiros de filmes de terror - explicou.

- Ah – Rin disse apenas mais aliviada.

- Podemos comer biscoitos? - perguntaram as crianças ao uníssono.

- Sim, mas sentem-se e comportem-se bem - respondeu Kanna. Ato seguido, uma tigela de cristal cheio de bolachas se elevou da bandeja e voou até a mesa - Midoriku, espera até que tenhamos servido a Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- Sim, mami - contestou a menina enquanto ria travessamente junto a seu irmão.

-Acredito que também vou sentar - comentou Rin - Sinto, não posso... não estou acostumada a tudo isto.

-Não está...? -Kanna interrompeu a pergunta e sorriu - A verdade é que demora um tempo para acostumar com meus filhos.

Depois pôs uns pratos sobre a mesa e se dirigiu a Sesshoumaru de mente a mente:

- Por que não a disse ainda, retardado?

- É assunto meu. Ainda não está preparada.

- Não deve esconder.

- Sei o que faço. Sirva o chá e deixa que eu faça as coisas a minha maneira.

- Burro renitente!

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao recordar que sua prima o tinha ameaçado em convertê-lo num burro durante uma briga de crianças. E o teria conseguido, pois era muito boa nesse tipo de conjuro.

-Me chamo Midoriku, quem é você? -perguntou a menina em voz alta.

- Sou Rin - respondeu esta, mais calma, sorrindo para a pequena, que tinha o corpo cheio de raspões e arranhões - Sou uma amiga de seu primo.

-Não se lembra de mim -disse Sesshoumaru enquanto se sentava - Mas eu sim me lembro de você, Midoriku, e de seu irmão, da noite que nasceu. Foi durante uma tormenta, nesta casa, como nossa mãe, que também nasceu aqui uma noite tormentosa. E nas colinas das Terras do Oeste, as estrelas do céu brilharam para celebrá-lo.

- As vezes vamos as Terras do Oeste visitar nossos avôs no castelo – interveio Shipoo - Um dia terei meu próprio castelo sobre uma montanha alta, junto ao mar.

- Espero que antes aprenda a arrumar seu quarto -disse de repente um homem que entrou com um bebê em cada braço.

- Meu marido, Hakudoshi, e meus filhos, Yura e Abbe. Este é meu primo Sesshoumaru, e sua amiga Rin - apresentou Kanna.

- Encantado de conhece-los. As meninas acordaram do cochilo com os cheiro das bolachas.

Deixou às meninas no chão. Uma montou no pescoço do lobo, que estava sentado sob a mesa, aguardando alguma migalha. E a outra engatinhou até Rin , subiu em sua perna e lhe deu um beijo em cada bochecha.

-Tens uns filhos lindos - disse Rin, fascinada, enquanto acariciava o cabelo macio de Yura.

- Decidimos ficar com eles - comentou Hakudoshi enquanto fazia cócegas em Shipoo e em Midoriku- até que encontremos outros melhores.

- Papi - Midoriku lançou um olhar adoração a Harudoshi, ao mesmo tempo que se movia para evitar que este lhe tirasse a bolacha que tinha na mão.

- É muito rápida - disse Hakudoshi. Voltou a fazer-lhe cócegas e conseguiu arrebatar a bolacha de seus dedinhos - Mas eu sou mais ligeiro.

- Mais glutão. - corrigiu Kanna - Tem cuidado com suas bolachas, Rin. Tratando-se de doces, não pode confiar nele.

- Natural - disse Sesshoumaru enquanto tomava uma bolacha do prato de Rowan - Tudo bem com Kikyou e Suikotsu, e seus filhos?

-Julgue por você mesmo – Kanna decidiu convidar a seus outros dois primos e a suas respectivas famílias - Esta noite jantaremos todos juntos para dar as boas vindas a vocês.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A magia podia ser desconcertante, e podia ser cotidiana, descobriu Rin.

Podia ser assombrosa ou natural como a chuva.

Rodeada dos Taisho, embriagada pelas fragrâncias que vinham do jardim de Kanna, começou a acreditar que podia existir poucas coisas mais normais. O marido de Kanna, Hakudoshi, seu primo Suikotsu e o marido de Kikyou, Bankotsu, discutiam sobre o melhor método para acender a grelha. Kikyou estava sentada numa cadeira de vime, amamentando a seu filho pequeno enquanto os outros três corriam com os outros meninos e os cachorros, todo alegria entre risos e alaridos.

Kanna preparava canapés e batia um papo com a esposa de Suikotsu, Tsubaki, sobre os filhos, o trabalho, os homens, os típicos temas dos que qualquer família fala durante uma festa agradável.

Rin tinha a sensação de que Sesshoumaru estava um pouco distante, e se perguntava por que. Mas quando uma das meninas de Kikyou jogou os braços, Sesshoumaru sorriu e a subiu a ombros com naturalidade. Os observou com atenção enquanto ele estava com a pequena no colo, escutando com grande interesse o que esta falava. Gostava de crianças, pensou Rin, entusiasmada. Aquilo era um lar, disse-se. Fossem Yokais ou não, era um lar com meninos que riam e se insultavam, caíam e choravam como todos os meninos do mundo. E os homens discutiam de esportes, e as mulheres falavam de bebês e todas eram lindas.

Kanna, uma beleza morena inigualável; Kikyou, delicada e adorável; Tsubaki, mais sedutora que nunca com sua segunda gravidez. E os homens... eram todos deslumbrantes: Hakudoshi podia ser estrela de qualquer filme de Hollywood, Suikotsu tinha um ar romântico e travesso, e Bankotsu era alto e robusto, e Sesshoumaru, com certeza, com esse reflexo dourado que iluminava sempre seus olhos.

Podia ter evitado apaixonar-se por ele? Não, de jeito nenhum. Teria sido impossível por mais do que tivesse tentado.

-Senhoritas -disse Suikotsu - os homens precisam de cerveja para levar a cabo seu trabalho.

- Pois seja um homem e pegue-as da geladeira – replicou Tsubaki.

- E bem mais divertido quando nos servem -Suikotsu acariciou o ventre protuberante - Está nervosa, quer se deitar?

- Estamos bem - Tsubaki afastou a mão. Mas logo depois ele se inclinou e sussurrou algo ao seu ouvido que a fez sorrir e seu rosto se iluminou - Ora, Taisho, vai pegar sua cerveja e prossiga jogando com seus amigos...

- Ele baba pelos bebês. Quando Hiten nasceu, Suikotsu anunciou como se ele tivesse dado a luz – adicionou depois, uma vez que ele saira para pegar as cervejas.

- É um pai maravilhoso – comentou Kikyou enquanto colocava seu bebê sobre um ombro e dava umas palmadinhas nas costas.

-Eu posso segurar ele? –perguntou sua enteada, Urasue – Ficarei com ele na até que durma e colocarei ele no berço sobre a sombra. Não se preocupe, mamãe, terei cuidado.

- Sei que terá, Urasue. Tome, cuide de sua irmãzinha.

Rin ficou olhando à menina, que devia ter uns dez anos. Se era enteada de Kikyou, e Houjo não era bruxo...

Ayumi também não o era. E, no entanto, não parecia que a menina se sentisse fora de lugar entre seus primos.

- Quer mais vinho, Rin? – Kanna encheu uma taça sem esperar que aquela respondesse.

-Obrigada. Sinto por ter dar tanto trabalho e chegar sem avisar.

- O prazer é nosso. Sesshoumaru não aparece com muita freqüência – contrapôs Kanna num tom cálido e amistoso - Por que não nos conta como conseguiu trazê-lo até aqui?

- Simples, disse que queria conhecer alguns de seus parentes.

- Simplesmente disse – Kanna trocou uma olhada cúmplice com Kikyou - Concorda que é... interessante?

- Espero que fique uns dias - Kikyou apertou a mão de sua prima por baixo da mesa - Conservei minha antiga casa para quando a família nos visita ou algum amigo. Ficaria honrada que ficassem lá

- Obrigada, mas não trouxe nenhuma muda de roupa - respondeu Rin. Olhou para si mesma e lembrou que tinha saído de Tottori com somente uma blusa sobre o corpo e tinha aterrissado completamente vestida no quintal de Kanna - Ainda que imagino, isso não seja um problema, né?

- Logo se acostumará - Kikyou riu e mordeu uma cenoura - Ou quase isso.

Rin não estava muito certa a respeito daquilo, Mas se sentia a vontade ali, me meio aquelas pessoas. Bebeu um gole de vinho e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava conversando com Bankotsu. Fica feliz por ele poder conversar com sua família, que eles o entendessem e o apoiassem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Deus, como você é uma mula! - disse Bankotsu.

- É assunto meu.

- Sempre igual - Bankotsu deu um gole de cerveja - Nunca mudará, Sesshoumaru.

-Por que teria que fazê-lo? -respondeu.

Sabia que era uma contestação infantil, mas Bankotsu costumava pô-lo na defensiva.

- O que acha que quer demonstrar com isso? Foram feitos um para o outro.

-E mesmo assim continua sendo minha decisão -contestou Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu teria rido se não fosse a inquietude que via nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

- Se é isso que sente – adivinhou aquele - por que não disse?

- Já lhe falei quem sou – disse Sesshoumaru - Eu demonstrei. Ela esteve a ponto de se desfalecer...Educaram-na para não acreditar em magia- acresceu.

- Mas acredita. Leva-a dentro de si. Até que não diga a ela, não poderá fazer sua escolha em aceitá-la ou não. E não é a capacidade de decisão que você mais valoriza?

Sesshoumaru encarou Bankotsu e seu sorrisinho superior.

Desde pequenos, sempre tinha competido com seu primo mais velho. Sempre tinha tentado ser tão rápido e preparado como ele. Ainda que a rivalidade existisse, sempre o considerara seu herói.

Mesmo agora, um homem adulto, desejava contar com o respeito de Bankotsu.

- Quando ela estiver preparada poderá decidir, o fará..

- Quando você estiver preparado - corrigiu Bankotsu - Tem tanto medo assim?- provocou o outro.

-Não é medo, é sensatez –replicou Sesshoumaru - Quase não teve tempo de assimilar o que já lhe disse. Seu legado está tão enterrado que mal se vislumbra em sua cabeça. Foi manipulada por sua família toda a vida, acaba de descobrir sua identidade como mulher. Como vou pedir para que aceite seus poderes? «ou que me aceite », adicionou para si , irritado pero mero fato de ter pensado nisso.

Bankotsu deu-se conta de que Sesshoumaru estava apaixonado por ela. Estava apaixonado e era cabeça-dura demais para reconhecer.

-Pode ser que você a esteja subestimando, Sesshoumaur - disse olhando para Rin, sentada junto a sua esposa - É encantadora.

- Ela acredita que é comum, simples. e não é em absoluto -Sesshoumaru não se virou para ela. Podia vê-la na cabeça se quisesse - Mas é terna e delicada. Não quero lhe pedir mais do que esteja preparada para dar.

Não raciocinava, pensou Bankotsu, que tinha experimentado o mesmo estado de alienação ao conhecer Kikyou. E provavelmente teria cometido erros similares.

-Não acredito que tenha alguma mulher que esteja preparada para viver com você - o espetou Bankotsu - Fico até com pena dela por ter que vê essa cara feia sua, dia após dia.

-E como sua mulher te agüenta, primo? - replicou Sesshoumaru.

- Ela é louca por mim.

- Engraçado, para mim ela sempre me pareceu uma mulher inteligente.

- É aguda como um punhal - comentou Bankotsu, olhando sorridente para Kikyou.

- Pois então suponho que teve que fazer uso de toda sua magia para enganá-la e que se apaixonasse por você.

-Usei muita menos do que terá que empregar para que sua bela amiguinha fique com você – respondeu Bankotsu ao mesmo tempo em que o agarrava pelo pescoço.

- Vá para o... - Sesshoumaru se debateu tentando se libertar de seu primo, que tapou sua boca com as mãos - Esta você me paga -adicionou.

Mas o pequeno Hiten apareceu e se colou a uma perna do pai, de modo que Sesshoumaru teve que deixar a vingança para outro momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era tarde quando deixou Rin dormindo na casa de Kikyou. Estava intranqüilo, estranhando a dor que envolvia seu coração. Pensou em correr pela orla, ou em voar sobre o mar até acalmar-se e pensou em Rin , a qual estaria placidamente adormecida. Finalmente, caminhou entre as sombras e os aromas do jardim de Kikyou, a procura de paz espiritual. Depois passou sob o arco de rosas, cruzou pela grama e subiu o alpendre da casa ao lado, onde Kikyou vivia com sua família. Sabia que sua prima o esperava ali.

- Deveria estar dormindo – disse.

- Imaginei que quisesse falar comigo – Kikyou respondeu simplesmente estendendo uma mão.

Sesshoumaru a tomou, sentou junto a ela e ficou calado. Não tinha ninguém com quem se sentisse mais a vontade em silêncio que com Kikyou.

Acima, as nuvens cobriam e expunham a lua, as estrelas brilhavam. A casa que Rin dormia estava a escuras, cheia de sonhos.

-Não me dei conta das saudades que sentia até ver vocês.

- Precisava ficar sozinho algum tempo - respondeu Kikyou, apertando sua mão com afeto.

- Sim. Não me isolei porque não me importava -assegurou Sesshoumaru – Muito pelo contrário.

-Eu sei, Sesshoumaru -Kikyou acariciou a face e absorveu a dor de seu primo - Está muito preocupado. Por que sempre se atormenta tanto??

- Sou assim - respondeu ele, subitamente relaxado, graças ao poder empático de Kikyou - Tem uma família maravilhosa, e um lar estupendo. Bankotsu é perfeito para você. E seus filhos são uma delícia. Nota-se que é feliz.

- Igual se nota que você não é. Não deseja criar uma família você também?, que o fizesse feliz ?

Sesshoumaru a olhou, sabendo que ia dizer coisas a ela que nunca diria a nenhuma outra pessoa.

- Talvez não esteja capacitado para formar uma família –falou devagar.

-O que lhe faz pensar isso? -perguntou Kikyou, consciente de como seu primo era exigente consigo mesmo.

- Estou acostumado a pensar em mim. Acostumado a fazer o que mais me apetece em cada momento. E gosto - Sesshoumaru sorriu - Sou um Yokai egoísta e o destino está me pedindo que assuma a responsabilidade de aceitar o medalhão que meu pai levou com tão bom juízo; que me una a uma mulher que só compreenderá em parte o que isso significa.

- Não se valoriza o suficiente. E a ela também não -retorquiu com um tom impaciente, eficaz pelo uso econômico que fazia dele.- Sempre foi renitente e orgulhoso, mas não egoísta. O que acontecesse é que quer levar a responsabilidade sobre tudo. E por isso não as aproveita como devia... Tenho certeza que Rin compreenderá muito mais do que você acredita – adicionou depois de dar um suspiro.

- Gosto de seguir meu próprio ritmo .

- E ainda mais quando está no comando, não? – Nesse momento Kikyou caiu na risada.

A lógica se tinha voltado na contramão de Sesshoumaru e este tinha posto um gesto de contrariedade graciosísimo .

- Sabe, uma das coisas que mais admirei em você, sempre? Sua tendência a questionar e analisar tudo. É uma qualidade fabulosa e irritante. E isso se deve pelo fato de se preocupar muito com os demais, mesmo que não queira admitir.

- Kikyou, o que você faria em minha situação?

-Para mim é muito simples -respondeu ela com um suave sorriso - Escutaria meu coração. Sempre faço. E você fará o mesmo quando estiver preparado.

-Não são todos os corações que falam tão claro quanto o seu - replicou Sesshoumaru, de novo intranqüilo – Disse quem sou, mas não lhe esclareci o que isso pode representar para ela. Fiz dela minha amante, mas não lhe dei amor. Apresentei-a a minha família sem lhe falar da sua. Como não vou ficar preocupado?

-Tudo isso pode mudar. Está em suas mãos.

- Sim, nos voltaremos esta mesma manhã, quando ela acordar. E lhe ensinarei o que dorme em seu interior. Com respeito ao restante, ainda não decidi nada.

-Não a ensine só as obrigações, Sesshoumaru. Mostre a ela também as vantagens -Kikyou se pôs de pé - O bebê está com fome. Me despedirei de todos por você, amanhã, se quiser.

- Eu agradeceria - Sesshoumaru levantou. e lhe deu um abraço – Amo você, prima.

- Não demore a nos visitar - Kikyou deu um beijo em cada lado do rosto e em seguida caminhou até a entrada. Depois, parou no umbral da porta, virou-se e sussurrou - O amor se aproxima.

Se aproximava, pensou Sesshoumaru quando se aconchegou na cama ao lado de Rin. Aproximava-se em sonhos, certamente.

Mas se espantaria quando no dia seguinte quando falasse com ela? Como uma princesa de um conto de fadas, que era acordada com um beijo, ele teria que acordar a consciência de Rin. O fato de ele ser , de certa maneira, um príncipe, o fez sorrir. O destino, pensou, podia ser irônico.

Esses e outros pensamentos o mantiveram acordado a noite, esperando que amanhecesse. Com a primeira luz do dia, Sesshoumaru ergueu os braços e ambos regressaram à cama de Rin. Esta murmurou e mudou de posição.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, vestiu-se, contemplou-a dormindo. Depois baixou as escadas com sigilo e preparou café.

Pensou que os dois iriam precisar. Como tinha a cabeça sintonizada com a dela, soube no instante preciso em que Rin acordou. Saiu até a varanda. Ela sairia para procurá-lo, para fazer perguntas.

Acima, Rin piscou assombrada. Tudo tinha sido um sonho? Não parecia ser possível, pois recordava tudo com enorme nitidez. O céu azul de Monterrey, o jardim de Kanna, os melodiosos risos dos meninos. As cálidas boas vindas. Tinha que ser real. Depois sorriu e apoiou o queixo sobre os joelhos, apertadas contra o peito.

Levantou e se dispôs a experimentar um novo dia mágico.

* * *

**Pessoal!!!**

**Voltei **

**1000 desculpas por eu não ter postado durante esse tempão, por isso aqui vão esse capitulos pra vocês!**

**Um feliz 2009 para todos (ainda dá tempo)**

**Hoje vou começar com uma nova fic! **

**É muito engraçada!**

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

**sandramonte: Que bom que você gostou da história! Fico muito feliz! E ai, gostou desses capítulos? Bjs**

**Ana Spizziolli: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK amei a sua definição para o cap, é UAU MESMO!!!! BJAO**

**PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA: Nossa deve ser ótimo morar ai! E como foi o ano novo? Espero que muito bom! Gostou do cap? preometo não demorar mais pra postar! bjão!**

**Kuchiki Rin: Você sabe que eu simplismente amo suas reviews não é? Um ótimo 2009 pra vc também!!! E ai, que nota tu dá pra desenvoltura do garoto eih? Bjao**

**Naia Riedel: Meu amorrr!!! E ai, vai me mataR NÃO, né? Amanha eu posto mais!!! Bjao**

**Rukia- hime: Feliz 2009 pra você tmabém! que bom que tu gostou das capas! Os créditos são de Naia! Prometo tentar postar as outras fic logo, mais por enquanto, gostou desses capitulos? bjão!**

**Meyllin**: **Te doui logo três de presete, ta bom? prometo postar logo ( é que eu tava viajando)! bjão e espero que curta a continuação dessa história maravilhosa!**

**BJS PARA TODOS QUE LERAM E COM ESPECIAL CARINHO PARA OS QUE DEIXARAM AS REVIEWS! SÃO VOCÊS QUE ME APOIAM A SEMPRE CONTINUAR BUSCANDO NOVAS HITÓRIAS. **

**VIZINHO PERFEITO E A REDENÇÃO EM BREVE EU POSTO MAIS ALGUNS CAPÍTULOS, CERTO?**

**BJS **


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Onze

Quando o viu de pé no alpendre, voltou a se admirar. Não deixava de ser estranho e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso que esse homem tão extraordinário a desejasse com tanta paixão. Deixou-se levar por um impulso e correu para abraçá-lo, apertando a face sobre as costas de Sesshoumaru. Esses gestos tão doces e espontâneos o rasgavam. Quis se virar, levantá-la e levá-la a algum lugar onde não tivesse nada nem ninguém salvo eles dois. Mas se limitou a segurar sua mão.

-Não pude me despedir de sua família -disse Rin.

- Voltará a vê-los... se quiser.

- Claro que quero. Eu gostaria de ver a loja de Kanna. Com certeza deve ser incrível. E os cavalos de Suikotsu e Tsubaki. Gostei muito de conhecer seus primos - Rin esfregou o rosto na camisa dele - Tem sorte de ter uma família tão grande. Eu tenho alguns primos, mas vivem muito longe. Não os vejo desde que era uma menina.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru aumentaram de tamanho: podia ter uma introdução melhor ao que queria lhe dizer?

- Vamos para dentro, Rin. Tenho que falar com você.

Ela deu um passo atrás, confusa. Em vez de girar e abraçá-la, como tinha suposto que faria, tinha falado num tom frio e nem sequer a tinha encarado.

O que tinha feito de errado? - Se perguntou enquanto entravam na cozinha. Tinha falado algo? Tinha...? Fechou os olhos aborrecida consigo mesma. Por que fazia isso? Por que dava sempre por certo que tinha dado uma mancada ou que de algum modo tivesse sido culpa dela?

Negava-se a continuar sendo assim. Nem com Sesshoumaru nem com ninguém, disse-se enquanto se servia café.

- De que queres que falemos? - Lhe perguntou sem rodeios, apesar do medo que lhe atravessava o estômago.

- Sente-se.

- Estou bem de pé - replicou Rin enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos nervosa. Deu um gole no café e queimou a língua - Se está bravo comigo, diga-me. Não gosto de ter que adivinhar.

-Não estou irritado com você. Por que deveria estar?

-Não tenho nem idéia -Rin preparou uma torrada, ainda que só fosse para se manter ocupada - Mas sua expressão diz outra coisa.

-Não estou.

- Claro que está - insistiu ela, irritada.

-Não, mas peço perdão se parece – desculpou-se Sesshoumaru enquanto se sentava numa cadeira – Levei-a para conhecer a minha família e é sobre família que quero lhe falar. E preferiria que deixasse de dar voltas pela cozinha e se sentasse.

- Estou preparando o café da manhã, se não se importa -respondeu Rin, cheia de coragem.

Sesshoumaru murmurou algo. Depois ergueu as mãos e apareceu um prato com uma torrada na mesa.

-Já está pronto. Ainda que não sei como pode chamar a isso café da manhã. E agora sente-se.

-Posso preparar minha torrada sozinha - respondeu enquanto ia até geladeira pegar a geléia.

- Rin, está pondo a prova minha paciência. A única coisa que estou te pedindo é para que se sente e fale comigo!

- Não me pediu nada, me ordenou. Agora que me pediu, o farei - concedeu Rin, satisfeita com tão pequena vitória - Quer uma torrada? -o provocou.

- Não, não quero - Sesshoumaru suspirou- Obrigado.

Então, Rin suspirou com uma doçura que o comoveu:

- Quase nunca ganho uma discussão -explicou ela enquanto untava a geléia - Sobretudo, quando não sei seu motivo.

- Pois esta ganhou, não?

- Gosto de ganhar -respondeu com os olhos iluminados.

- Eu também - Sesshoumaru riu e pôs uma mão sobre o pulso de Rin - .Não colocou leite e nem açúcar. E eu sei que não gosta de seu café puro.

- Porque não sei faze-lo. Seu café é bom -disse Rin – Dizia que queria falar sobre sua família.

- Sobre família - corrigiu Sesshoumaru - Já sabe o que sucede com a minha.

- Sim - respondeu ela - Sei sobre seus poderes, o legado dos Taisho - adicionou sorridente.

- Exato. E estou orgulhoso de minhas origens. Mas os poderes implicam uma série de obrigações. Não são brinquedos, ainda que também não há que os temer.

- Não tenho medo de você, Sesshoumaru, se é isso o que o preocupa. . .

- É, em parte.

-Não tenho, não poderia -assegurou Rin. Estendeu uma mão para acariciá-lo, para dizer-lhe que o queria, mas Sesshoumaru levantou e começou a dar voltas pela cozinha.

- Você vê tudo como um conto: magia, amor e final feliz. Mas se trata da vida, Rin, com seus embaraços e seus enganos. A vida há que a viver, tem suas exigências.

- Apenas parte disso está certo –disse ela - Não posso deixar de vê-lo como algo mágico e romântico, mas também entendo o resto. Como não vou entender depois de ter conhecido a seus primos e ver a sua família? Isso é com o que encontrei ontem: com uma família. Não com a ilustração de um livro.

- E se sentiu... cômoda com eles?

- Muito - assegurou Rin.

Seu coração batia com força. Notava que era importante para Sesshoumaru que aceitasse sua família. Porque... talvez porque ele também a amava? Porque queria que fizesse parte de sua vida?

-Rin - Sesshoumaru voltou se a sentar - Eu tenho muitos primos. Aqui, na Irlanda, nas Terras do Oeste. Alguns se chamam Taisho, alguns Higurashi. E alguns O'Meara.

-Sim, já me disse que sua mãe era uma O'Meara. É possível que até tenhamos parentes longínquos comuns. E qual é o problema? De alguma forma, estaria relacionada com Kanna e o resto.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, agarrou suas mãos, acariciou-as e as segurou com força.

-Rin, não disse que talvez fôssemos primos, senão que somos. Longínquos, é verdade, mas compartilhamos o mesmo sangue. Um legado.

- Pode ser - concordou Rin, estranhada pela intensidade com que Sesshoumaru a fitava - Mas seríamos primos de muito longe. É curioso, mas... Um momento, o que quer dizer? Compartilhamos um legado? - Adicionou de repente. Rin acreditou que o coração parava de bater. - Sua bisavó, Rin O'Meara era Yokai. Como eu sou. E igual você.

- Isso é absurdo - recusou ela - É absurdo, Sesshoumaru. Nem sequer a conheci e, com certeza, você não que a conheceu.

-Tenho escutado falar dela - disse Sesshoumaru com calma- de Rin O'Meara, nascida em Clare, que se apaixonou e se casou, e abandonou sua pátria e renegou seus poderes. O fez porque o homem que amava pediu. Fez livremente, tinha o direito. E quando deu a luz a seus filhos, não lhes contou nada de seu legado até que fossem maiores.

- Está pensando em outra pessoa - acertou a dizer Rin.

- Por isso diziam que era excêntrica. Não acreditavam nela. Depois, quando seus filhos deram a luz a outros meninos, só comentaram que Rin O'Meara era um pouco esquisita. Carinhosa, mas exótica. E quando a filha de sua filha deu a luz a outra filha, a menina cresceu sem saber o que corria por seu sangue.

-É impossível. Como não iria saber? -Rin separou as mãos e se pôs de pé - Eu notaria de algum modo, sentiria.

- E não sentiu? - Sesshoumaru levantou enquanto tentava de encontrar uma maneira de falar sobre aquilo sem assustá-la - Não notou um calor especial no sangue de vez em quando?

-Não -mentiu Rin conscientemente - Bem, não sei. Mas está enganado, Sesshoumaru. Eu sou normal.

-Viu imagens entre as chamas, seus sonhos foram mais intensos do que os dos demais. Percebeu as vibrações de seu poder sob a pele, na mente.

-Eram imaginações -insistiu. ela - Crianças têm muita imaginação - adicionou. Mas estava sentindo a vibração nesses momentos, em parte de medo.

- Disse que não tem medo de mim - recordou Sesshoumaru com voz suave. - Por que ia temer você mesma?

- Não tenho medo. Simplesmente, sei que não é verdade.

- Então não se importará de fazer uma prova, para ver quem tem razão.

-Uma prova? Qual?

- A primeira destreza que se aprende e a última que se esquece é como fazer um fogo. Você já sabe, leva em seu interior. Eu vou faze-la recordar – Sesshoumaru a segurou pela mão - Eu lhe dou a minha palavra que não acenderei fogo, bem como a peço que não vai bloquear o que quer que saia de dentro de você.

-Não tenho que bloquear nada, porque não há nada - respondeu Rin, tremula.

- Então venha comigo.

-Aonde? -quis saber ela enquanto Sesshoumaru a levava para fora. Mas já sabia.

- Ao círculo - respondeu simplesmente - Não tem controle sobre seu poder e ali será um lugar seguro.

- Sesshoumaru, isto é ridículo. Sou uma mulher normal, preciso de fósforo para acender um fogo.

- Acredita que estou mentindo? - perguntou ele olhando-a aos olhos.

-Acredito que esta equivocado - enfatizou Rin enquanto seguia a passo forçado a Sesshoumaru - Não digo que não tivesse uma Rin O'Meara que fosse bruxa. Seguro que sim, mas não foi minha bisavô. Minha bisavô era uma mulher doce, um pouco alienada, que fazia uns desenhos muito bonitos e contava contos de fadas .

- Alienada? - repetiu ele, ofendido - Quem te disse isso?

-Minha mãe...

-Percebe? - disse Sesshoumaru, como se isso confirmasse suas palavras - Alienada. A mulher renuncia tudo por amor e a chamam alienada. Sim, talvez estivesse um pouco. Talvez teria sido melhor se tivesse ficado nas Terras do Oeste e tivesse encontrado alguém como ela. -Ainda que então nunca teria conhecido Rin, pensou. Não sabia se estava irritado ou agradecido por esse reviravolta do destino. Depois, uma vez no círculo de pedras, colocou-a no centro. Rin estava sem fôlego, pela rapidez com que tinham andado e pelo que sentia boiando no ar.

- Este círculo é sagrado! -exclamou Sesshoumaru - Rin Murray está em eu interior para descobrir seu legado!

Depois de realizar o conjuro, o vento soprou entre as pedras e acariciou o corpo de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru... - o chamou, assustada.

- Tem calma, ainda que seja algo duro para você. Juro que não vai acontecer nada de mal – pegou sua mão e a beijou até que a rigidez de seu corpo diminuiu - Se não confias em você, confia em mim.

- Eu confio em você, mas... tenho medo.

Sesshoumaru acariciou o cabelo e se deu conta de que o que estava fazendo era como iniciar no amor a uma virgem. Devia atuar com doçura e paciência, pensando só nela. - Tome-o como se fosse um jogo, mais singelo do que acredita -lhe propôs, sorridente - Respira fundo e devagar até que ouça a batida de seu coração na cabeça. Fecha os olhos e respire, até que esteja tranqüila.

- Me disse que vá acender um fogo e depois me pedes que esteja calma -protestou Rin. Mas fechou os olhos. Quanto antes pudesse demonstrar-lhe que estava equivocado, antes acabaria com aquilo - Um jogo. Está bem, um jogo. Quando vermos que não sirvo para isso, voltamos a casa e terminamos de tomar café da manhã.

«Recorda o que não lhe disseram, mas está em seu interior», murmurou-lhe Sesshoumaru telepaticamente. «Sente o que sempre sentiu, mas não chegou a compreender. Escute seu coração, confie em seu sangue».

- Abra os olhos, Rin - disse depois em voz alta.

Perguntava-se se isso seria como deixar que a hipnotizassem. Estar tão alerta e consciente e, ao mesmo tempo, sentir-se tão fora de si. Abriu os olhos e olhou aos de Sesshoumaru enquanto, eles se iluminavam.

- Não sei que fazer.

-Não? -perguntou ele – Liberte-se, Rin. Tenha fé em você, aceita o dom que leva dentro de você.

Só era um jogo, repetiu-se ela. Um jogo que era uma Yokai que desconhecia seus poderes. Para descobri-los só tinha que acreditar em si mesma, desejar e aceitar.

Rin estendeu os braços, olhou-os como se pertencessem a outra pessoa. Tinha as mãos compridas, de longos dedos, sem anel, elegantes. Então ouviu a batida de seu coração na mente, tal como tinha alertado Sesshoumaru. E ouviu sua respiração como se estivesse escutando-se enquanto dormia. Fogo, pensou.

Para dar luz e calor. Confortabilidade. Podia vê-las na cabeça: chamas douradas por dentro e vermelhas pelos bordes. Iam crescendo e subindo como tochas para o céu. Sem fumaça, belas. Fogo, repensou. Para dar luz e calor. Fogo que flameja de dia e de noite.

Sentiu um pequeno enjôo. Sesshoumaru teve que se controlar para não a segurar. Depois jogou a cabeça para trás e o chocolate de seus olhos se intensificou. O ar soprou. Esperou. Sesshoumaru a olhou enquanto ela perdia certa espécie de inocência. O poder a sacudiu como o vento que lhe levantava o cabelo. Rin estremeceu, notou o calor na mente, depois o sentiu descer por seus braços e sair disparado pelos dedos.

Olhou estupefata o círculo de fogo que tinha provocado. Eram chamas pequenas, que lhe esquentavam os joelhos. Quando Rin ergueu as mãos, as chamas cresceram inesperadamente.

- Ai, não!

- Chegue para trás. Ainda não tem controle.

Sesshoumaru fez diminuir a altura das chamas enquanto ela balbuciava:,

- Como... eu? - Rin o encarou - Você.

- Sabe que não fui eu. É sua herança, Rin, e sua é a decisão de aceitá-la ou não.

- Eu o fiz - Rin fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente até acalmar-se um pouco. Tinha sido ela. Já não podia negar. E talvez soubesse durante toda sua vida . Sentia. Via. - Tinha as palavras em minha mente, como se fosse um conjuro. Não sei o que pensar, não sei que fazer.

-Como se sente?

- Assombrada - Rin não olhou as mãos - Encantada. Aterrorizada e entusiasmada, maravilhada. Há magia dentro de mim - acrescentou com os olhos cintilantes, iluminando todo o rosto. Voltou a rir e começou a saltar e dar voltas dentro do círculo de pedras.

Sesshoumaru se sentou sorridente e assentiu, satisfeito de como Rin tinha acolhido seu legado. O poder acentuava sua beleza, pensou.

- Toda minha vida fui uma pessoa responsável , ordinária, tediosamente normal - Rin deu outra volta e depois se atirou ao chão junto a Sesshoumaru e o abraçou -Agora há magia dentro de mim.

- Sempre a teve.

Sentia-se como uma menina com milhares de presentes embrulhados, esperando para ser abertos e descobertos.

- Pode me ensinar mais?

- Sim - Sesshoumaru acariciou uma bochecha - Posso. E farei. Mas não agora. Estamos aqui a mais de uma hora e quero tomar café da manhã.

-Uma hora -Rin piscou enquanto Sesshoumaru se punha de pé e a ajudava a levantar-se - Pareceram-me uns poucos minutos.

- Você demorou a se concentrar. Da próxima vez demorará menos - Sesshoumaru apagou o fogo com a mente - Logo veremos que tipo de poderes tem exatamente depois de tomar café da manhã.

- Sesshoumaru - Rin lhe deu um beijo no pescoço e o olhou aos olhos - Obrigada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aprendia rápido. Sesshoumaru nunca tinha se considerado um bom professor, de maneira que supôs que tinha mais a ver com a aluna.

Uma aluna receptiva, ansiosa e inteligente.

Não precisaram muito tempo para determinar que a magia era um de seus fortes, como no caso de Kanna. Em alguns dias perceberam que, apesar disso não era boa em adivinhar os pensamentos. Podia transpassar seus pensamentos para Sesshoumaru, mas não podia ler os seus, a não ser que ele os mandasse a sua mente. E ainda que não conseguisse transformar a si mesma, inclusive depois de uma hora de concentração, tinha convertido uma pá em uma roseira, rindo, maravilhada. Kikyou tinha dito que lhe ensinasse as vantagens, recordou Sesshoumaru. Mas compreendeu que era Rin que estava ensinando a ele a gozar de seus poderes, ao vê-la dançar pelo bosque, convertendo botões de flor em ramos coloridos. As rochas se transformavam em cristais luminosos e o ribeirão do bosque passou a ter um elegante cascata de um azul luminoso.

Não a freou. Merecia se deleitar com a magia que tinha dormido tantos anos em seu interior.

As responsabilidades e as decisões chegariam em seu momento. Logo.

Por enquanto, Rin estava dando forma a seu próprio conto de fadas. Via-o com clareza e queria fazê-lo real. Queria conseguir sua casa no bosque, com um jardim, com água, com vento e com Sesshoumaru.

Virou-se para ele, alheia ao quanto estava atraente com os cabelos soltos e estendeu os braços enquanto seus olhos se iluminavam.

- Só por hoje. Sei que as coisas não podem ser assim sempre, mas eu costumava sonhar que estava num lugar como este, com água e o vento soprando, e flores enormes. E o aroma... - Rin se deteve ao dar-se conta de que, efetivamente, tinha sonhado com esse preciso instante, e com Sesshoumaru Taisho saindo de um alpendre e aproximando-se a ela. Agachava-se para recolher uma rosa branca e a oferecia – Sonhava com você quando era pequena - repetiu.

Sesshoumaru se agachou para recolher uma rosa branca e a ofereceu.

-Que mais sonhava, Rin Murray?

- Isto.

-Só por hoje, seu sonho será realidade.

-Eu usava com um vestido azul, uma túnica na realidade. E você levava uma negra - Rin riu ao notar a carícia da túnica que de repente a envolvia – Eu fiz isso ou você?

- O que importa? É seu sonho, Rin, ainda que espero eu a beijasse nele.

- Sim - Rin suspirou e se lançou em seus braços - O tipo de beijos que povoam os sonhos.

Sesshoumaru roçou os lábios, com suavidade ao princípio. Foi esquentando-os, amaciando-os, até que os separou. Depois aprofundou o toque enquanto a rodeava com um braço e lhe acariciava o cabelo preguiçosamente.

Enquanto o fazia, algo tremeu na memória de Sesshoumaru também. Algo que tinha visto ou desejado alguma vez. E começou a planar em sonhos junto a ela e a apertou mais ainda. Começaram a dar voltas juntos, dançando com elegância ao compasso de seus corações. Os pés de Rin já não tocavam o solo. Os sonhos de uma menina romântica se foram adaptando às necessidades de uma mulher adulta. O corpo foi esquentando ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava com mais força, como querendo introduzi-lo em seu coração. E lhe ofereceu mais. Ofereceu-se por completo. Tinha visto no sonho. Dúzias de velas, aromáticas, brancas, acesas sobre candelabros de prata. E uma cama iluminada por elas à que Sesshoumaru a conduziu.

O sol já se ocultava, envolvendo seus corpos com nuances de fogo e pintava o céu de mil cores.

Os pássaros cantavam nos ramos à luz do crepúsculo.

- És linda - disse Sesshoumaru.

Não teria acreditado normalmente. Mas nesse momento se sentia preciosa. Sentia-se poderosa. Amada. Só por um dia, pensou enquanto voltava a beijá-lo. Sesshoumaru lambeu seus lábios, como o mais raro vinho tomada em uma tala de ouro, com sede mas sem ânsia. Abraçou-a sem desespero. Podiam ir devagar. Suas línguas se uniram e enlaçaram num baile lento e íntimo, os hálitos se uniram, os sussurros se fundiram.

Beijou o pescoço de Rin, a incitou até que ela inclinasse a cabeça deixando a vontade para tocar aquele ponto onde seu pulso latejava.

Depois tirou a blusa, leve como o ar. E quando se apoderou de sua pele com as mãos e a boca, Rin se arqueou. Suspirou com ele, moveu-se a seu ritmo enquanto o ar flutuava carregado de fragrâncias e o vento acariciava seu corpo nu. Abandonou-se ao prazer, rodou com Sesshoumaru e se levantou sobre ele. Seu corpo era esbelto, branco como o mármore. Tinha o cabelo enredado pelo vento e os olhos cheios de segredos. Cativado, Sesshoumaru lhe acariciou as coxas, o torso, e juntou as mãos sobre seus peitos e notou que o coração lhe palpitava com a mesma violência que o seu.

- Rin - murmurou ele enquanto os segredos seguiam aflorando nos olhos - É uma Yokai em todos os sentidos.

Ela não sorriu triunfalmente. Agachou-se para apoderar-se de sua boca e, de repente, Sesshoumaru percebeu que seu sangue ardia, como o fogo que tinha acendido Rin horas antes.

Esta também sentiu a mudança, e soube que era ela a causadora. Soube que tinha esse poder. Desceu o corpo até acolhe-lo em seu interior, jogou as costas para trás e viu as estrelas girarem no céu

Sesshoumaru agarrou seus quadris e acreditou que o ar lhe faria explodir os pulmões. Rin o eletrizava com cada movimento, como se seu corpo fosse um relâmpago, um chicote selvagem de energia que o empurrava e o arrastava com ela. Chegou até a borda da loucura, transpassou-a e ainda foi mais, sem deixar de mover-se sobre Sesshoumaru. Este a chamou, pronunciou seu nome quase sem alento enquanto ambos se extravasavam. E enquanto subiam voando, Rin viu que os olhos de Sesshoumaru se iluminavam e depois se nublaram de paixão. Gemeu triunfante e tombou sobre ele.

Nunca tinha permitido que uma mulher tomasse o controle. Agora, enquanto Rin jazia sobre ele, deu-se conta de que não tinha sido capaz de evitá-lo. De dete-la. Tinha muitas coisas que não tinha podido evitar com ela. Virou a cabeça para o cabelo de Rin e se perguntou que ocorreria a seguir.

Quando ela falou segundos depois, soube-o.

- Te amo, Sesshoumaru -disse com calma, com os lábios sobre o coração dele – Amo você.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru chamou responsabilidade ao pânico que o invadiu.

- Rin...

-Não tem que me corresponder. Mas não agüentava mais guardar isso dentro de mim. Antes me dava medo - mudou de posição e o olhou - Não acredito que volte a ter medo de nada, nunca. Assim o repito: amo você, Sesshoumaru.

- Ainda não sabe tudo que deve saber, assim não sabe o que pensa nem o que sente. Nem o que vai querer -advertiu Sesshoumaru enquanto se sentava junto a ela - Tenho que explicar mais coisas, ensinar-lhe mais coisas. Será melhor irmos para minha cabana.

-De acordo - Rin tentou de sorrir com naturalidade, apesar do medo que invadia seu coração, anunciando-lhe que a magia tinha acabado por esse dia.

* * *

**Novo post e obrigada a todos que leram!**

**Individual do mal- Eu sei que eu ando demorando muito pra postar! mais prometo que vc não esperará muito!Bjs**

**Naia Reidel: Amor! Tu sabe que se o teu livro fizer o sucesso que eu sei que fará, nós vamos fazer o filme e ficar famosas! kkkkkkkkkk o Osacar é meu msm! bjs  
**

**Sandramonte- Que bom que vc ta amando! E vou te adiantar uma coisa: a história está em sua reta final...Bjs**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Doze

Que mais ele poderia dizer para surpreendê-la? Se perguntava Rin. Tinha lhe dito que era um Yokai, o tinha demonstrado e, de algum modo, tinha conseguido que o aceitasse. Depois tinha revelado que também ela era uma Yokai, depois de vinte e sete anos sem sequer suspeitar. Ele tinha demonstrado. E não só tinha aceito, como também lhe tinha parecido algo maravilhoso.

Que mais podia haver? Estava desejando que Sesshoumaru falasse, mas este não disse nada enquanto caminhavam sob o luar, da choupana dela à dele. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que quando guardava silêncio dessa maneira era porque não queria lhe dizer nada até que estivesse preparada.

Quando chegaram ao refúgio de Sesshoumaru e entraram, tinha os nervos a flor da pele. Não queria pensar, negava-se a considerar sequer que Sesshoumaru tivesse assumido aquele silêncio logo depois que ela confessara seu amor.

-É tão importante assim? –perguntou Rin num tom tão alegre como forçado.

- Para mim é. Você decidirá se o é para você.

Entrou no dormitório, tocou a parede da lareira com os dedos e uma porta se abriu dando lugar a um cômodo iluminada com uma luz tênue, suave e fria como raios de lua.

- Um compartimento secreto,?

- Nada de segredos - corrigiu Sesshoumaru - Particular. Entre, Rin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O fato de que ingressasse naquele lugar era uma prova da confiança que tinha nela. O chão era de pedra, liso como um espelho, as paredes e o teto, de madeira, muito envernizada. A luz se refletia em todas essas superfícies, tremulando como o água.

Tinha uma mesa com uma cumbuca de cristal azul, uma xícara de porcelana, um espelho pequeno e prateada com um asa de ametista. Também tinha uma cumbuca com cristais de diversas cores e uma bola de quartzo se apoiava sobre as filas de um trio de dragões alados.

Que veria Sesshoumaru ao analisar a bola? Perguntou-se Rin. Que veria ela? Virou-se e viu que Sesshoumaru tinha aceso algumas velas, cujas chamas ascenderam no ar, carregado com um perfume indefinido.

Então viu a outra mesa, uma pequena superfície redonda sobre um pedestal. Sesshoumaru abriu a caixa que tinha sobre ela e tirou uma corrente com um amuleto de prata, sustentou-a um segundo, como se estivesse pesando-a, e depois a soltou.

-É uma cerimônia?

Sesshoumaru a olhou distraído, como se tivesse esquecido dela. Mas não a tinha esquecido. Não tinha esquecido nada.

-Não. Está descobrindo muitas coisas, não é verdade, Rin? Me pediu para que não entrasse em sua mente, de maneira que não sei que há dentro dela, que pensa sobretudo disto - respondeu ele enquanto lhe acariciava face - Ainda que posso ver em seus olhos.

- Já lhe falei sobre o que penso e o que sinto.

-Sim.

-Então, quer me explicar o que é isso tudo? –perguntou Rin enquanto tocava o espelho.

- Ferramentas. Só ferramentas -contestou Sesshoumaru - Você também precisará ter as suas.

- Vê coisas na bola?

-Sim.

- E não te dá medo olhar? - perguntou Rin, esboçando um sorriso nervoso - Acredito que eu ficaria com medo.

-O que vemos é somente algo que poderá acontecer.

Rin dava voltas pelo cômodo. Notava que ia ter mudanças. Seu instinto feminino lhe dizia isso, ou o poder mágico que acabava de descobrir nela. Numa caixa de cristal havia mais pedras, minerais, cristais compridos.

- Sabia que viria – comentou Sesshoumaru por fim.

Não se referia ao local que estavam, em sim ao bosque. E Rin o entendeu assim.

-Sabia... o que ia acontecer? - perguntou esta.

-O que podia acontecer. Sempre se pode decidir ao contrário. Ambos tomamos nossas decisões, e temos que tomar mais uma. Você sabe um pouco de seu legado e do meu, mas não tudo. Em meu país, em minha família, há uma tradição. Não é uma questão de casta, ainda que pudesse parecê-lo. O verdadeiro é que cada verdadeiro tempo alguém tem que assumir a direção da família. Para guiar e aconselhar. Para ajudar a resolver confrontos, quando surgem.

Sesshoumaru agarrou a corrente com o amuleto, depois a devolveu ao seu lugar.

- Seu pai leva um amuleto parecido: um medalhão de ouro.

-Sim.

- Porque é o chefe da família?

Era rápida, pensou Sesshoumaru. E ele era tolo por tê-lo esquecido.

- Sim é, até que eleja a um sucessor.

- Você.

- A tradição diz que o amuleto tem de entregue ao filho maior. Mas sempre há uma escolha, e há... condições. Para assumir esse cargo há que ser digno dele.

- Seguro que você é.

- E deve-se desejá-lo.

-Você não o deseja? –perguntou Rin, surpresa.

- Ainda não decidi – Sesshoumaru meteu as mãos no bolso para não voltar a agarrar o amuleto - Vim aqui para ter algum tempo, para pensar e meditar. Quero que seja minha decisão. Nego-me que o destino se imponha.

-Não será uma imposição –Rin sorriu pelo tom solene com que ele tinha falado. Aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, mas este ergueu uma mão.

- Há mais condições. Se me caso, deve ser com uma mulher com sangue de Yokai, e o casamento deve ser por amor, não por uma questão de obrigação. As duas partes devem casar-se livremente.

-Parece justo -disse Rin - Eu tenho sangue de Yokai e já te disse que te amo.

- Mas se a aceito, minha capacidade de decisão diminui - replicou Sesshoumaru com um tom frio que atravessou o coração de Rin como se fosse uma espada gelada.

- Tua capacidade de decisão, entendo - Rin assentiu com a cabeça enquanto tratava de recompor os pedaços de seu coração, seu orgulho magoado - E sua capacidade de decisão inclui aceitar-me como parte de seu destino ou repudiar-me para reforçar sua idéia de que atua com liberdade, não? Digamos que sou um peso na balança e tem que decidir em que prato colocar-me para ver para onde se inclina.

-Não é tão simples -replicou Sesshoumaru, desconcertado pelo tom displicente que ela tinha empregado - Trata-se de minha vida.

- E da minha - apontou Rin - Disse que sabia que eu viria, mas eu não sabia nada sobre você. Assim eu não pude fazer a minha escolha. Apaixonei-me por você , mas você estava de sobreaviso; estava preparado e tinhas seus próprios planos. Sabia que eu ia amá-lo e-o acusou com amargura.

- Está enganada.

-Sim? Quantas vezes leu meus pensamentos? Quantas veio a minha casa em forma de cão e me escutou falar sobre você? E a mim não me deste a oportunidade de decidir se queria que me espionasse. Sabia que eu cumpria com os requisitos e se dedicou a estudar-me, a examinar-me e valorizar-me.

- Não sabia! - gritou Sesshoumaru, irritado pelo modo que ela analisava seu comportamento - Eu não sabia que cumpria os requisitos até que me contou sobre sua bisavô.

- Para mim é a mesma coisa. Então, até esse momento esteve brincando comigo, ou decidindo se podia me usar como escapatória, em caso de decidir recusar o cargo e o que o destino tinha anunciado.

- Isso é ridículo.

- E de repente se inteirou de que estava lidando com uma Yokai. Me desejava... não me cabe a menor dúvida de que me desejava, e eu não opus a menor resistência. Aceitei tudo o que você decidiu me oferecer, sentido-me agradecida.

Sentia-se humilhada ao pensar nisso agora, recordar como tinha se lançado em seus braços, confiando-lhe o coração, confiando nele.

- Eu me importava com você, Rin. Me importo.

-Sabe o quão insultante isso é? -perguntou esta, pálida, mas com os olhos cheios de ira escura - Sabe o humilhante que é descobrir que sabia que eu estava apaixonada por você enquanto você pesava os prós e contras e tomava duas decisões? Que podia decidir eu? Que me deixaste decidir?

- Tudo o que quiser.

-Não, tudo o que você quis –replicou Rin com firmeza - Sabia perfeitamente o quanto eu era vulnerável quando cheguei aqui, quanto perdida eu estava.

-Eu sabia. Por isso...

-Por isso me ofereceu o trabalho - o interrompeu - E sabendo que eu estava apaixonada de você, sabendo do muito que eu precisava mudar de vida. Depois, quando lhe pareceu um bom momento, me falou sobre quem é e sobre quem eu sou. Ao seu ritmo, Sesshoumaru, sempre ao seu ritmo. E todos meus movimentos eram tal e como você os tinhas previsto. Para você foi um jogo a mais.

-Não é verdade -protestou Sesshoumaru com fervor, enquanto agarrava seus braços - Estava pensando em você. Fiz o que acreditava que era o melhor.

A chacoalhada o lançou três passos trás. Sesshoumaru ficou boquiaberto pelo inesperado empurrão que Rin tinha lhe dado com a mente.

- Maldição, Rin! – prosseguiu ele.

- Eu também não quero o que o destino me imponha -as pernas tremiam ao perceber que empurrara Sesshoumaru com o poder da mente - Isto não é o que você esperava, uma de suas malditas possibilidades. Imaginou que eu ia vir aqui esta noite, que ia escutá-lo e depois cruzaria os braços, inclinaria a cabeça e o deixaria tudo em tuas mãos.

Os olhos brilhavam e a face, não estavam mais pálidas, e sim rubras pela cólera.

- Não exatamente - respondeu Sesshoumaru com dignidade - Mas depende de mim.

- Você que acha! Você terá que decidir o que quer, certamente; mas não espere que eu me sente mansamente enquanto você elege se me aceita ou me recusa. Sempre, toda a vida, a pessoas tomaram as decisões importantes por mim, escolheram o tipo de vida que eu deveria levar. E você fez o mesmo.

- Eu não sou seus pais – replicou Sesshoumaru - Nem Kohaku. As circunstâncias são totalmente diferentes.

- Sejam qualquer sejam as circunstâncias, você tinha o controle e esteve me manejando. Não vou tolerar que siga fazendo isso. Fui comum - reconheceu Rin a seu pesar -Você não pode entender, porque nunca foi. Mas eu fui uma mulher comum e submissa durante toda a minha vida. E não voltarei a ser.

- Rin - Sesshoumaru optou pela calma, tratou de raciocinar - O que eu queria para você é o que você mesma queria.

- O que eu mais queria era que me amasse. A mim, Sesshoumaru, fosse quem fosse e como fosse - respondeu ela enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

-Não chore, Rin - pediu ele, desarmado - Nunca quis lhe fazer mal - assegurou.

Sesshoumaru segurou uma de suas mãos e ela deixou esta ali como um peso morto.

- Agora tenho certeza que não me ama -respondeu com calma. A fúria tinha passado, só se sentia cansada – E isso, porém, é o mais triste. E faz de mim mais patética. Eu lhe disse que te amava e você ...sabe que é verdade. Mas você não pode dizer o mesmo, porque não decidiu... se encaixo em seus planos. A partir de agora decidirei meu próprio destino. E você decidirá o seu – sentenciou com a voz trêmula, mas engolindo as lágrimas para preservar um pouco de orgulho.

-Aonde vai? - perguntou Sesshoumaru, aterrorizado, quando viu que Rin se dirigia à saída.

- Aonde eu quiser – contestou esta, girando-se para encará-lo - Fui sua amante, Sesshoumaru, mas você nunca chegou a considerar-me sua mulher, seu igual. E não penso em me conformar com menos. Nem sequer por você. Tinha meu coração em suas mãos e não soube o que fazer com ele. Pois posso dizer, sem necessidade de boas mágicas nem de poderes sobrenaturais, que nunca terá outro igual.

Enquanto ia embora, Sesshoumaru soube que não só era uma profecia, como também que era a verdade.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Demorou uma semana para arrumar as questões práticas. Fukushima não tinha mudado nos meses que tinha passado fora, nem nos dias que levava ali. Mas ela sim.

Agora podia olhar pela janela e compreender que não era a cidade o que a tinha feito infeliz, e sim o lugar que ela ocupava ali. Não acreditava que fosse ficar, mas pensou que poderia dar uma olhada para atrás e recordar... coisas boas e ruins. A vida era a soma de ambas.

- Está certa de que está fazendo o correto, Rin? - perguntou Kagome. Era uma mulher elegante, de cabelo castanho, baixinha e de olhos verdes.

- Não, mas vou fazer de todos os modos - disse ela enquanto olhava o rosto preocupado de sua amiga. Rin tinha mudado, pensou Kagome. Não cabia dúvida de que estava muito mais forte, nem de que estava muito magoada.

- Me sinto responsável.

-Não – assegurou-a Rin com firmeza enquanto metia uma malha na mala - Não tem nenhuma culpa.

Kagome se aproximou da janela. O dormitório estava quase vazio. Sabia que Rin tinha presenteado muitas de suas coisas e empacotado outras muitas. Ao dia seguinte já não estaria.

-Eu a mandei para lá.

-Não, fui eu que se perguntei se podia ir a sua choupana.

- Podia ter lhe falado de certas coisas.

-Não era você quem devia ter falado.

- Devia ter imaginado que Sesshoumaru ia ser tão burro... - Kagome franziu o cenho -Deveria saber. Conheço-o a vida toda. E não acredito que tenha pessoa mais renitente sobre a superfície da terra... Ainda que grande parte de sua teimosia se deva ao muito que se preocupa.

- Não tem que me explicar como é Sesshoumaru. Se tivesse confiado em mim, se tivesse acreditado em mim, as coisas talvez fossem de outro modo – respondeu Rin enquanto tirava a última peça do armário - Se me amasse, tudo seria diferente.

-Tem certeza de que não te ama?

- Decidi que a única coisa que posso ter certeza é de mim mesma. É a coisa mais valiosa e dura que aprendi enquanto estava fora. Quer esta blusa? Nunca ficou bem em mim.

- Vai mais com meu estilo - Kagome se aproximou de Rin e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro - Falou com seus pais?

- Sim. Bem, tentei-respondeu Rin enquanto dobrava algumas calças - Num sentido foi melhor do que tinha esperado. Ao princípio estavam irritados e assustados por minha viagem, por deixar de dar aulas. Como é lógico, mostraram todos os perigos e as conseqüências.

- Lógico - repetiu Kagome com secura.

- Não podem evitar. Mas conversamos por muito tempo. Acredito que nunca tínhamos falado assim antes. Expliquei por que ia, que queria fazer e por que... bom, não todo o porquê.

-Sua mãe não quis saber sobre tudo?

-Ao final não pude explicar. Mencionei minha avó, falei do legado e do por que me chamou com o mesmo nome dela. Minha mãe não mordeu o isca –disse Rin - Não quis tocar no tema. É como se nunca soubesse e nem suspeitado. O que corre por meu sangue, e pela seu, não existe para ela.

-Assim deixou as coisas como eram?

- Por que ia pressioná-la com algo que a faz sentir incômoda ou infeliz? - Rin levantou as mãos - Eu estou contente, e isso já basta. Para que serviria eu ter tentado derrubar todas as barreiras que ela se impôs?

- De nada. Fez o que era correto, para você e para sua mãe.

- O que importa é que, ao final, meus pais compreenderam, dentro do que cabe, as decisões que tomei. Porque, no fundo, a única que querem é que eu seja feliz.

- Amam você.

- Sim, mais do que eu tinha pensando - Rin sorriu - Fico feliz em saber que Kohaku esteja saindo com uma professora de Matemática. Minha mãe acabou me confessando que tinham jantado com eles algumas vezes e que fazem um casal estupendo.

- Talvez tudo dê certo – disse Kagome.

- É meu desejo de coração. É um bom homem e se merece ser feliz.

- Você também.

- Sim, é verdade - Rin olhou ao redor pela última vez antes de fechar a mala - E vou tentar de verdade. Estou emocionada, Kagome. Nervosa, mas emocionada. Ir para as Terras do Oeste assim, sem passagem de volta, sem saber se ficarei nem aonde irei nem o que farei. É excitante.

- Irá primeiro ao Castelo dos Taisho, em Clare? Para ver os pais de Kanna, Suikotsu e Kikyou?

- Sim. Agradeço-a por ter me posto em contato com eles.

- Eles gostarão de você, e você gostará deles.

- Eu espero que sim. E quero aprender mais - disse Rin - Quero aprender muito mais.

-Então aprenderá... Vou sentir sua falta, prima - Kagome lhe deu um abraço e depois correu para a saída – Vou embora antes que comece a chorar. Chama-me, escreve-me, assobia. Faça o que quiser, mas mantém o contato.

- O farei - Rin a acompanhou até a porta e lhe deu um último e forte abraço - Deseje-me sorte.

- Isso e mais. Amo você, Rin – se despediu Kagome, quase chorando.

Rin fechou a porta, também comovida, deu meia volta e olhou. Não ficava nada, pensou. Nada que fazer. No dia seguinte partiria. Tinha família nas Terras do Oeste, raízes. E já era hora de explorá-las e de explorar-se a si mesma.

O que tinha aprendido lhe serviria de base para seguir crescendo e ainda que se lembrasse de Sesshoumaru e sentisse sua falta, sabia que tinha tomado a decisão correta. Podia viver magoada, mas não conviver com alguém que não tinha confiado nela.

Então chamaram à porta. Ao princípio se sobressaltou, mas depois supôs que seria Kagome outra vez.

No entanto, a mulher que se encontrou ao abrir a porta era uma desconhecida, bela e elegante.

- Oi, Rin. Espero não incomodá-la -disse com acento irlandês.

-Não, em absoluto -respondeu -Passe, por favor, senhora Taisho.

-Não estava certa se seria bem recebida -contestou a mulher, sorridente - Tendo em conta a tolice que meu filho fez.

- Fico feliz em conhecê-la. Sinto... não posso lhe oferecer uma cadeira.

- Já estou saindo. Bem, darei isso a você como um presente de despedida - a mulher lhe entrego uma caixa de madeira - E em agradecimento pelo desenho de Sesshoumaru. É o material que queria para testar em suas pinturas.

- Obrigada - Rin tomou a caixa - Me surpreende que queira ver-me, tendo em conta que Sesshoumaru e eu... discutimos.

-Ah - a mulher fez um gesto com a mão, como se aquilo não fosse muito importante - Já discuti com ele o suficiente para saber que é impossível não faze-lo. É muito cabeça-dura. Mas seu coração não é tão duro... Perdão, não pretendia faze-la se sentir incômoda - adicionou ao ver que Rin desviava o olhar.

-Tudo bem - Rin deixou a caixa sobre a mesa da cozinha americana - É seu filho e o ama.

- Sim, amo-o muito. Com todos seus defeitos - a mulher colocou uma mão sobre o braço de Rin, delicadamente - Sei que a magoou e sinto muito por isso. Deveria dar-lhe uma boa bofetada! – exclamou de repente, com uma mudança de humor que fez sorrir a Rin.

- Lhe deu alguma?

-Alguma bofetada? -desta vez foi Izayoi que riu - Com Sesshoumaru não há mais concerto. Nunca foi um garoto fácil. Saiu a seu pai, ainda que Inutaisho diz que tem meu gênio.. Mas se uma mulher não tem caráter, os homens passam por cima delas... Oh, ainda o ama! Não quis olhar para não a ofender, mas se em sua expressão - acrescentou com os olhos povoados de lágrimas depois de ver a expressão de Rin.

- Não importa.

Mas antes de que pudesse das as costas, Izayoi agarrou suas mãos e lhes deu um aperto carinhoso.

- O amor é a única coisa que importa, e é o suficientemente inteligente para saber. Só vim como mãe, sem mais direitos do que os de uma mãe, com o coração de uma mãe. E Sesshoumaru está sofrendo.

- Senhora Taisho...

- Izayoi. A decisão é sua, mas deve saber. Também está sofrendo e sente sua falta.

- Sesshoumaru não me quer.

- Se não a quisesse não teria cometido tantos erros estúpidos. Conheço seu coração, Rin – disse Izayoi com singeleza - E é seu se o aceitar. Não digo porque queira que ocupe o lugar de seu pai. Teria dado as boas vindas a qualquer pessoa a quem ele amasse. Não dê as costas a sua própria felicidade só por uma questão de orgulho. Sempre sentiram frio longe um do outro.

- Está pedindo para voltar para ele.

- Estou lhe pedindo que escute seu coração. Nem mais nem menos.

Rin cruzou os braços e esfregou os cotovelos enquanto dava voltadas pelo apartamento.

- Ainda o amo. Sempre o amarei. Parte de mim o reconheceu assim que o vi. E lhe entregue meu coração.

- E ele não o apreciou como deveria, porque tinha medo.

- Não confiava em mim.

- Não, Rin, não confiava nele mesmo.

- Se me ama... - só pensar nisso a fazia se sentir vulnerável, desse modo balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe as costas - Terá que me dizer. E terá que me aceitar de igual a igual. Não me conformarei com menos.

Izayoi esboçou um doce sorriso.

-Mas voltará a vê-lo? - lhe perguntou esperançosa.

-Sim -Rn suspirou - Me ajudará?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O cão corria pelo bosque, como tentando vencer à noite. A lua crescente mal iluminava, mas seus olhos viam na escuridão. Seu coração estava pesado. Tentava dormir o menos possível, pois sempre sonhava com ela, por mais do que tentasse impedir.

Quando chegou aos alcantilados, jogou a cabeça para atrás e uivou. Enquanto o uivo ressoava no silêncio, o cão prateado lamentava o que tinha perdido por sua própria culpa. Tentava culpá-la. E o conseguia. Com freqüência.

Como homem e como cão, sua mente trabalhava para encontrar modos de jogar a culpa sobre ela.

Tinha sido impulsiva demais, tinha se precipitado. Tinha lançado seus argumentos de volta a ele. Tinha se negado a ver a lógica de tudo que ele tinha feito.

Mas essa noite não conseguia se enganar. Afastou dos alcantilados, martirizado por não poder deixar de almejá-la. Ouviu em sua cabeça que o amor se aproximava, mas não prestou atenção, rosnou e seguiu correndo.

Conquistou as sombras. Cheirou o ar, voltou a rosnar. Sentia o cheiro de Rin. Sua mente estava fazendo brincadeiras com ele, pensou furioso por sua fraqueza. Rin o tinha abandonado, ponto final.

Então viu a luz, um brilho dourado através das árvores. O cão se aproximou ao círculo de pedras, entrou... e a viu de pé, no centro. E ficou imóvel. Usava um vestido longo, prateado, que lhe dançava em torno dos tornozelos. Os cabelos caíam soltos sobre seus ombros, enfeitado com jóias da cor da lua. Também tinha prata em seus pulsos, e em suas orelhas e um medalhão pendurado no pescoço sobre o vestido. Um medalhão ovalado, de ouro, com o borda de prata.

Estava frente ao fogo que tinha feito. Então lhe sorriu.

- Está esperando que te dê uma bofetada, Sesshoumaru? - perguntou ela enquanto os olhos do cão se inflamavam.

Este adotou forma humana e se aproximou dela.

- Foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

-Pensei que tínhamos falado o suficiente.

-Mas voltou.

-Isso parece -Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha com frieza estudada, apesar dos nervos revirassem seu estômago – Usa o amuleto. Então decidiu.

- Sim. Assumirei minha obrigação quando chegar o momento. E você leva o seu.

- O herdei de minha bisavô - Rin fechou os dedos em tomo da pedra e sentiu que seus nervos se apaziguavam - Aceitei-o, como aceitei a mim mesma.

-Vou voltar para as Terras do Oeste – disse Sesshoumaru, e fechou as mãos em punho para conter a vontade de acariciá-la.

-Verdade? -perguntou Rin com rapidez, como se não significasse nada para ela - Eu estava pensando em ir para lá também esta manhã. Por isso pensei que devia voltar e terminar com isto antes.

- Ia para as Terras do Oeste? - repetiu Sesshoumaru com o cenho franzido. Quem era essa mulher tão fria? Perguntou-se.

- Quero ver de onde venho. É um país pequeno - Rin deu os ombros - Mas o suficientemente grande para que não tenhamos que cruzarmos. Se isso é o que quer.

-Quero que volte –respondeu Sesshoumaru sem poder deter as palavras. Amaldiçoou e meteu as mãos nos bolsos. Tinha falado. Tinha se humilhado, mas não o importava mais - Quero que volte - repetiu.

-Para que?

-Para... - Sesshoumaru alisou o cabelo - Por que acha? Assumirei a direção da família e quero você ao meu lado.

- Não é tão simples.

Sesshoumaru esteve tentado a responder no mesmo instante, mas compreendeu que sua contestação teria sido acalorada demais e se conteve.

- Certo, a magoei. Desculpe-me. Nunca foi minha intenção e peço perdão.

- Ótimo então!. Já posso me lançar aos seus braços.

- Que quer que eu diga? - perguntou ele, surpreendido pela mordacidade de Rin - Cometi um erro... mais de um. Ainda que não goste de reconhecê-lo.

-Pois vai ter que o fazer. Ficou tempo demais decidindo se eu serviria para seus propósitos... depois de ter decidido o que queria. Quando não sabia sobre minha herança, se propôs a aceitar-me e assim se esquivar de uma responsabilidade que não sabia com segurança se queria. Depois decidiu se me aceitava ou não.

- As coisas não são brancas ou negras - contestou Sesshoumaru. Depois suspirou, sabedor de que em certas ocasiões as zonas cinzas não importavam - Ainda que sim, mais ou menos. Teria sido um passo muito grande em qualquer caso.

- Para mim também - replicou ela, enfezada - Mas parou para pensar em isso?

- Não vai embora - pediu Sesshouaru quando girou o corpo dando-lhe as costas. Rin não tinha tido intenção de fazê-lo.

Só se tinha girado para andar um pouco e relaxar. Mas o tom desesperado de Sesshoumaru a amaciou.

- Por Deus, Rin, não me deixe outra vez! Sabe como me senti quando fui procurá-la na manhã seguinte e vi que te tinha ido embora? Sem mais? A casa estava vazia, mas cheia de você. Quis procurá-la, procurá-la e traze-la ainda que fora à força.

- Mas não o fez.

- Não - Sesshoumaru a encarou - Porque tinha razão. Eu tinha tomado todas as decisões. Você escolheu ir embora e eu não tinha mais remédio a não ser aceitar isso. Agora a peço que não volte a me deixar, que não me faça viver com isso. Você é importante para mim.

- Sou? - Rin ergueu ambas sobrancelhas - É muito pouco para o muito que me pede.

- Me preocupo com você.

- E eu me preocupo com o cachorro de minha vizinha. Não é o bastante, assim se isso é tudo...

- Te amo. Maldição! Sabe perfeitamente que te amo - Sesshoumaru agarrou uma de suas mãos. Nem o gesto nem o tom de voz tinham sido amorosos em absoluto.

- Decidimos que eu não tinha o poder de ler os pensamentos dos outros, sendo assim, por que ia saber o que você não diz?

- Estou dizendo agora. Droga você também não escuta? - replicou Sesshoumaru descontrolado - Quis lhe dizer desde do princípio. Dizia a mim mesmo que não... que não podia amá-la até que tomasse a decisão. Cheguei a enganar-me e a acreditar na minha própria mentira, mas sempre a amei.

Aquelas palavras apaixonadas a fizeram resplandecer como um arco íris. Quando foi falar, em resposta, Sesshoumaru a soltou e começou a dar voltas como o cão em que costumava transformar-se.

-E não gosto -prosseguiu ele - Não tenho obrigação de amá-la.

-Não - Rin se perguntou por que se sentia mais lisonjeada do que insultada. E lhe ocorreu que isso lhe dava um grande poder sobre ele - Não está sendo forçado a nada. E eu também não.

- Antes de conhece-la estava contente com minha vida.

- Não, não estava – contestou Rin - Estava inquieto, insatisfeito e um pouco aborrecedor. Igual a mim.

- Você era infeliz e, pelo que disse, é como se pensasse que deveria ter me aproveitado disso; que deveria ter me deitado com você à primeira mudança, ter dito coisas para as quais não estava preparada e tê-la levado para as Terras do Oeste. Mas não fiz e não me arrependo disso. Ainda que eu possa tê-la enganado, tanto você como eu precisávamos de tempo. Quando eu ai até você em forma de cão era para fazer-te companhia, como um amigo. É verdade, a vi nua, mas, por que não ia tê-lo feito? E quando fazíamos amor em sonhos, não era eu o único que desfrutava.

- Não me lembro de ter dito o contrário - contestou Rin em tom desafiante, erguendo o queixo - Ainda assim, você tomou a decisão de entrar em meus sonhos.

- Sim, e voltaria a tomá-la para tocá-la outra vez, ainda que só seja com a mente. Para mim não é fácil reconhecer que a desejo tanto. Dizer que sofri estando sem você. Nem pedir que me perdoe por fazer o que acreditava que era correto.

- Ainda tem que me dizer o que espera de mim agora.

- Acredito que fui bastante claro -respondeu Sesshoumaru, frustrado - Quer que suplique?

- Sim - respondeu depois de pensar um segundo, com suma frieza.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharam, primeiro de assombro e depois de raiva. Quando se aproximou dela, Rin sentiu as pernas trêmulas. Mas, de repente, ele se ajoelhou.

-Então o farei - Sesshoumaru agarrou suas mãos - Suplico que fique comigo, Rin.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Se tenho que me humilhar, ao menos não me interrompa -murmurou ele - Não acredito que tenha sido sem graça. Nem acredito que tenha podido ser fraca em sua vida. O que vejo ao olhar para você é uma mulher com um coração terno e generoso... . generoso demais para pensar em você em certas ocasiões. É a mulher que necessito. Já quis antes, outras, mas nunca precisei de nenhuma. Preciso de você. Apreciei outras mulheres, mas nunca as amei. E eu te amo. Espero que isso seja suficiente, Rin.

Esta ficou muda.

- Por que não falou antes? -perguntou quando por fim encontrou a voz.

- Porque é difícil para mim declarar-me. Se é arrogância, é assim que sou. Mas te peço que me aceite como sou. Você me ama. E sei.

Já tinha suplicado o suficiente, pensou Rin, que teve que se conter para não sorrir: apesar de estar de joelhos, Sesshoumaru continuava parecendo arrogante e feroz.

- Nunca disse que não. Me pede algo mais?

- Te peço tudo. Peço que aceite o que sou e o que vou fazer. Que seja minha esposa, deixe sua casa pela minha e que entenda que será para sempre. Para sempre, Rin - repetiu Sesshoumaru com um sorriso singelo - Porque os cães se emparelham de por vida, e eu também. Estou pedindo a você que compartilhe essa vida, que me deixe compartilhar a sua. Estou pedindo aqui, no coração deste círculo sagrado, que me pertença.

Beijou suas mãos e não separou os lábios até que Rin sentiu que as palavras se transformavam em sentimentos e os sentimentos a invadiam magicamente.

- Não terei outra que não seja você - prosseguiu Sesshoumaru - Disse que tinha seu coração em minhas mãos e que nunca teria outro igual. Agora digo que você tem o meu nas suas, e juro a você que nunca terá outro igual. Ninguém te amará mais, nunca. Você decide, Rin.

Esta o olhou, viu como Sesshoumaru levantava a cabeça para ela, como a fogo que ele tinha ensinado a acender se iluminava. Não precisava ler seus pensamentos para nada. Tudo o que queria , refletia em seus olhos. E tomou a decisão. Rin se pôs de joelhos para estar a sua altura e falou:

- Te aceito, Sesshoumaru, como você aceita a mim. E não me conformarei com menos nunca. Compartilharemos a vida que juntos façamos . Te pertencerei como você me pertencerá. Essa é minha decisão, e minha promessa.

- Deus! Senti sua falta a cada hora do dia. Sem você não tenho magia, não sinto o coração - disse Sesshoumaru, embargado de emoção, apoiando sua testa sobre a dela. Rin o beijou e o abraçou, respondendo com seu amor a todas as suas perguntas.

Sesshoumaru se pôs de pé, levantou-a em seus braços, e ela se começou a rir alegremente. Ergueu as mãos e viu uma estrela fugaz sulcando o céu.

-Volta a dizer-me! -lhe pediu - Agora!

- Te amo -disse ele - Agora... e sempre.

Rin o abraçou até notar o coração de Sesshoumaru contra o seu.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho, me concede um desejo? - lhe perguntou sorridente.

-Rin Murray de O'Meara, pode pedir-me o que quiser.

- Leve-me para as Terras do Oeste. Leve-me para casa.

- Agora, meu amor? - disse Sesshoumaru, cheio de felicidade.

- Pela manhã - Rin o abraçou ainda mais forte - Ainda é cedo. - e quando se beijaram frente ao fogo, sob o brilho do céu constelado, as fadas dançaram no bosque. Nas colinas longínquas, as gaitas soaram para celebrar a união, e a magia ressoou no coração do bosque.

O amor já não tinha que se aproximar, tinha chegado a seu destino.


End file.
